¿Quien Soy Yo?
by Tepo
Summary: Judy ha abandonado sus sueños de ser policia tras años de abusos y presion familiar. Nick ha logrado ser policia, pero el trabajo de sus sueños lo ha decepcionado. Dos almas destrozadas se conocen, dandose mutuamente esperanzas; atormentados por sus propios demonios, encontraran a su mejor amigo en quien menos esperaron y, contra toda logica, un amor sincero... solo si logran sanar
1. 01- Dos Desconocidos

_Antes de empezar:_

Pongámonos en ambiente. Judy ha renunciado a sus sueños debido a las malas experiencias de su niñez, aunque cierta esperanza aún vive en ella. Nick por su parte ha logrado ser policía, pero no ha sido exactamente lo que él tenía en mente. Entrare en más detalles durante el fic.

Lo que me importa recalcar es que voy a ajustar las edades de ambos… porque se me pega la gana. Así que dejamos una Judy de 20 años y un Nick de 28 años, respetando la diferencia de edad de la película. Sobre qué futuro le dé al fic… no tengo ni la más remota idea. A diferencia de mi otro fic (Original Sin), no tengo nada planeado para este. La carga emocional en este fic es superior, en cierto sentido, al anterior fic. Espero lo disfruten.

Va con dedicación. Espero te guste… de cierta forma.

* * *

 **01- Dos desconocidos**

En Zootopia todo el mundo puede ser lo que quiera…

Judy Hopps, era la vigésima hija de un matrimonio con 276 hijos. Nada sobre saliente en una familia de conejos. Ni la más lista, ni la más fuerte. Ni la más voluntariosa. Hace años que había entregado sus sueños a la tierra, cubriéndolos en lo más profundo de su corazón; un encuentro con un zorro en su niñez, y palabras desagradables toda su vida por parte de su familia, la habían hecho resignarse a ser lo que todos esperaban de ella: nada. Una hija más de un granjero más.

Pero tampoco como coneja era especial o sobresaliente. Odiaba sus dientes, más largos de lo normal en su familia; de pelo gris, que era el color más vulgar, además de un patrón que no la favorecía en nada ¿Cara gris y patas blancas? El destino era cruel con ella. De pechos pequeños y trasero escaso, ocultaba sus pocos atributos en vestimentas conservadoras y holgadas, avergonzada de su propio aspecto. No había tenido muchas relaciones en su vida… y nunca duraban mucho… y nunca terminaban bien tampoco. Era difícil que un conejo se fijara en ella. Tanto por su físico como por su peculiar forma de ser, más que ahuyentarlos solía… enloquecerlos, sería la palabra más apropiada. Soñadora en un mundo gris, de familia gris, se dedicaba a simplemente admirar la lejana zootopia. La imposible zootopia.

¿De qué sirve una ciudad donde puedes ser lo que quieras si no puedes ir a esa ciudad? En una familia tan enorme como la suya, el dinero no era precisamente algo que sobrara. Sin dinero ni apoyo moral, no le costó mucho trabajo a Judy esconder sus sueños en una máscara de mediocridad y resignación, tal como su familia y conocidos esperaban. Era una sola en una familia de cientos ¿Qué podía tener ella de especial sobre tantos? Nada… era la respuesta que se engañaba a si misma a recibir. Pero en el fondo, aun guardaba el formulario de la agencia policiaca debajo de su almohada; aún tenía las fotos en su celular. Porque no podía entregar su sueño, no podía simplemente olvidarlo todo. Hacerlo era igual que morir… y tenía miedo de morir. A veces…

Mientras con desgano veía las fotos de su celular, una molesta vocecilla lejana trataba de sacarla de su autocompasión. O tal vez solo era un cliente tratando de pagarle. La duda la hizo alzar la mirada con desgano. Sus miradas se cruzaron, aun antes que pudieran observarse mutuamente, compartiendo un fragmento de sus almas destrozadas; aun antes de que ella se diera cuenta que era un zorro, y él de que ella era una coneja, aunque ya lo suponía. El zorro tosió para aclarar su garganta, mientras ella se enderezaba en su asiento, avergonzada.

-Solo… solo quería una docena de moras- dijo el zorro señalando la fruta-. No quise interrumpirla…

-No, por supuesto que no me interrumpe- dijo ella con recelo.

Rápidamente tomó la cantidad indicada de moras y las ofreció al zorro, con expresión cautelosa y guardando su distancia. El zorro no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Señorita, un policía nunca la atacaría- comentó tomando la bolsa con delicadeza.

Judy parpadeó antes de comprobar que efectivamente el zorro estaba vestido de policía. Y la sorpresa fue tanta que dejo atrás su miedo y le dedicó una sonrisa al extraño recién llegado.

-¡¿Un zorro policía?!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, ese soy yo- respondió intentando no sentirse ofendido.

-Oh… lo siento mucho, agente…

-Wilde- completó Nick alzando su placa en el pecho con una uña de su garra-. A su servicio…

-Esa placa… es de zootopia- comentó Judy confundida.

-Sí, me he desviado un poco de mi camino- admitió el zorro sonriendo-. Solo es cuestión de pisar a fondo el pedal: ventaja de policía.

Nick le guiñó el ojo a Judy de forma cómplice.

-Jeje…- Judy sonrió y se acomodó las orejas hacia atrás-. Supongo que ser policía tiene sus ventajas…

-Descuento en esposas y rosquillas- admitió Nick sonriendo con malicia-. Las primeras para compañías, las segundas para los muy solitarios.

-¿Disculpe?

-Chiste… de ciudad…- replicó Nick avergonzado de haber dejado salir el chiste que escuchara hace unos días en la comisaria.

-Y… podría explicarlo?- inquirió Judy sonriendo con dulzura.

-En realidad, tengo otro para ti…- dijo Nick sonrojado- ¿Qué es un camello…? No, espera, ese tampoco…

-¿Eh?- Judy alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué es negro por fuera, verde por dentro y atraviesa las paredes?- preguntó Nick sonriendo.

-¿Un átomo?

-No. Un aguacate fantasma!

Judy no pudo evitar una carcajada ante un chiste tan absurdo e infantil… como absurdo e infantil era el zorro que tenía al frente. Nick sonrió con la satisfacción de quien cuenta un buen chiste, pero lo ha hecho tantas veces que ha dejado de parecerle gracioso a sí mismo. Judy recupero la compostura al ver que el zorro no la acompañaba, cubrió su rostro con una mano y sonrió.

-Veo que no es cierto lo que dicen de los polis de zootopia…- comentó Judy.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no tienen sentido del humor…

Nick alzó una ceja, recordando a sus compañeros McCuerno, Trompiades y sobre todo al jefe Bogo.

-Creo que podríamos decir que soy un poco más bocazas que los demás- admitió el zorro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Un policía bocazas?- inquirió Judy divertida.

-Mmm… podría considerar eso ofensivo- dijo Nick con seriedad-. Ofender a un agente de la ley es un delito menor, pero le puede costar de uno a cinco días de cárcel…

-¡No, disculpe, agente Wilde!- se disculpó Judy horrorizada, alzando ambas patas y las orejas- ¡No quise ofenderlo! ¡Solamente…!

-Es una treta, tesoro- exclamó Nick sonriendo. Abrió la bolsa y trago una mora-. No te lo tomes tan en serio…

Judy se quedó sin habla, bajando lentamente sus patas; esbozo una sonrisa y suspiró aliviada. Decidió que el zorro realmente le caía bien. Bajo las orejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Son buenas moras…- comentó Nick especialmente sorprendido por el sabor de las moras- ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Un beso…

Nick se atragantó con una mora que acaba de poner en su boca. Empezó a toser, golpeando su pecho. Poco después escupió la mora a medio comer y volteó a ver a Judy, con las orejas y las cejas alzadas. Judy entonces colocó su pata en la cintura e hizo una pantomima de disparar con su otra pata.

-Bum- dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura-. Es una treta, tesoro.

-Je… coneja muy astuta- exclamó Nick acomodando el cuello de su uniforme-. Señorita…

-Hopps… Judy Hopps- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ha sido un placer, Judy- Nick se puso unas gafas oscuras, trago otra mora y camino de espaldas sin dejar a ver a Judy-. No todos los días conoces a una coneja tan astuta…

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto?- inquirió Judy sinceramente confundida.

-Eso depende de si quieres volver a verme o no…- dijo Nick con tono seductor.

-Agente Wilde.

-¿Si?

-Aun no me ha pagado las moras…

Nick se paró en seco y regresó corriendo al puesto, arruinando por completo la magia de su salida con estilo.

-Seis dólares.

-Claro- dijo Nick entregando el dinero-. Disculpa… no suelo robar moras.

-¿Solamente roba corazones?- inquirió Judy sonriendo.

-Los sábados el diario de mi vecino, tiene una suscripción al mundo de lo oculto. Y raciones extras de café en la comisaria- dijo Nick con teatralidad-. Pero moras nunca… y nunca unas tan sabrosas como estas…

-Y eso que no ha probado nuestros melones…

Nick bajo la mirada hasta el pecho de Judy y volvió a alzar la mirada.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Los melones chinos!- replicó ella avergonzada cubriéndose el pecho.

-Ah…- el rostro de Nick estallo en un sonrojar insano-. Yo… yo debo irme…

* * *

Nick salió corriendo hasta su patrulla mientras Judy lo miraba retirarse con enojo. Agachó la mirada hasta su pecho… y de pronto se sintió ridícula. En realidad, no tenía nada que pudiera "esconder" de las miradas; se dejó caer nuevamente en su banquillo, y soltó un suspiro, mientras veía a la patrulla alejarse de su puesto. Una patrulla policía. Su sueño.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…- susurró Nick mientras entraba en su patrulla.

La vergüenza lo invadía, más que nada porque Judy era una conejita de madriguera. Esa clase de chistes en zootopia era algo común, un humor algo picante, pero no ofensivo; pero comportarse así en cualquier otro lugar… bueno, ningún lugar era tan "progresista" como zootopia. Aunque a zootopia aún le faltaba bastante.

Volteó a ver al asiento del acompañante, donde reposaba su chaleco de tránsito. La radio sonó dentro de la patrulla y Nick la tomó con desgano.

-¿Si?

-¡Wilde!- gritó la conocida voz de Bogo del otro lado del aparato- ¡Llevo minutos tratando de localizarte!

-No se preocupe gran jefe, todo bien.

-¡¿Todo bien?!- exclamó Bogo furioso- ¡No estás en tu zona repartiendo multas!

-No, apenas voy de regreso…

-No te retrases más de lo debido, Wilde- advirtió Bogo con severidad-. Te tengo en la mira…

-Por favor, solo jale del gatillo- susurró Nick sin apretar el botón de comunicación; suspiró y alzó la radio-. Entendido gran jefe. Voy de vuelta.

-Bien…

Tras años de preparación y esfuerzo, había logrado graduarse como policía en el departamento de policía de la ciudad más importante: Zootopia. Enfrentando los prejuicios y desventajas, Nick siguió adelante con su sueño, solo para golpear su hocico contra el muro de la realidad. Sus notas altas y su fuerte ilusión de volverse un oficial de la ley, un cambio en el mundo, no sirvieron de nada cuando a nadie le importaba si era aplastado. Un sueño roto en zootopia era tan común como un conejo en las madrigueras: no solo era normal, era el combustible de la gran ciudad. Un corazón en pedazos no podría importarle menos a la gran urbe cúspide de la civilización. Todos viviendo tan juntos, y tan notoriamente separados ¿Se podía llamar civilización a una ciudad que te obligaba a ser lo que ella esperaba de ti? Si, era un policía… pero solo un reparte multas. En ya cinco años de servicio, no se había hecho cargo de un solo caso policiaco real, y vivía el día a día con el tedio de la resignación clavado en el alma; pero no se atrevía a desafiar al gran jefe, no se atrevía a contradecir al alcalde. Solamente era un trofeo en la jefatura, el primer zorro policía de zootopia… y el único idiota que había creído que podía cumplir su sueño.

-Soy un policía de verdad…- susurró cerrando los ojos-. Soy un policía de verdad…

La mentira que llevaba diciéndose a sí mismo ya cinco años, cada vez que sentía su pecho explotar y sus ojos escocer. Lo que más le dolía era haber llegado tan lejos… para descubrir que lo que siempre soñó nunca fue lo que esperaba.

Nick arrancó su auto y volteó a ver brevemente a Judy, quien lo observaba en silencio y sin moverse. Volvió su atención al frente. La coneja le agradaba, pero no volvería a verla. Una lástima.

* * *

Entró a su cuarto. Se dejó caer con desgano en la cama mientras veía al techo. Un día normal en su vida normal… o no del todo. No pudo evitar recordar al curioso y extraño zorro policía.

-El policía bocazas…- exclamó pensativa con una sonrisa. Nick Wilde.

Nunca hubiera creído ver a un zorro policía, por la fama de… bueno, de estafadores y egoístas que tenían los zorros en general. Era como ir en contra de su propia naturaleza. Era como un conejo policía. Tomó su celular y solo por curiosidad entro en su Pawbook. Tecleó el nombre "Nick Wilde" en el buscador, y no encontró muchos resultados. No le costó trabajo encontrar al policía bocazas, sobresaliendo con su uniforme policiaco.

La foto de perfil era el mismo agente Wilde que había conocido, ligeramente más joven. Cruzado de brazos y sonriendo a la cámara con confianza. Un ganador a ojos de Judy, o al menos alguien que había conseguido que todo le saliera aceptablemente bien. A diferencia de ella. Soltó un suspiró pensativa, mientras bajaba su celular y miraba al techo. Con dinero, con familia, tenía que ser más fácil cumplir tus sueños; Nick Wilde debía venir de una familia de triunfadores, un rebelde que había decidido ir contra las normas de la sociedad… pero un rebelde con facilidades. No podía ser de otra forma. Guardó la foto de perfil, por la debilidad que sentía hacia alguien tan suertudo.

-Nick Wilde…- susurró en la oscuridad, renombrando la foto.

No quería olvidar ese nombre, no quería olvidar que en algún momento de su vida había conocido a alguien que había llegado más lejos de lo que ella misma se podría jamás atrever. Un zorro policía. Se sentó en la cama y dejó el celular en la mesa de noche, con desgano. Se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa, doblándola con delicadeza sobre una silla cercana. Tomó su pijama y no pudo evitar mirarse frente al espejo.

Liberando sus senos se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, solamente con sus bragas puestas. Una chica prácticamente plana, tan lejos de celebridades como Gazelle, pero aun dentro de sus estándares… muy poco atractiva. Con sus patas recorrió su cuerpo hasta apretar sus pequeños senos, mirándose en el espejo. Decidió que casi podría pasar por un macho, si no tuviera unas pestañas tan largas. Cerró la boca procurando dejar adentro sus dientes y sonrió… solo para mostrar nuevamente sus enormes dientes. Agachó la mirada decepcionada.

Se giró un poco para quedar de perfil, observando un trasero más bien escaso. Y su rabo sobresaliendo. Bajo sus manos hasta la cintura, intentando con una pose… y otra… y otra más… No, no sentía que de ninguna forma fuera precisamente del tipo "femenina"… O más bien atractiva. No lo era. Agachando las orejas, le dio la espalda al espejo y tomo su pijama, vistiéndose rápidamente y dejándose caer en la cama. Girando sobre si misma tomó el celular y puso su alarma para el día siguiente.

-Judy dudy…- llamó su padre del otro lado de la puerta-. La cena…

-No tengo hambre, pa…

-Son zanahorias, tus…

-No, pa, no soy ninguna de mis ciento veinte hermanas- dijo Judy con resignación-. Mis favoritas son las moras…

-Oh… bueno, de todos modos si quieres…

-Lo tendré en mente, pa.

-Descansa.

-Gracias.

Judy dejó su celular de vuelta en la mesa de noche y abrió el cajón. Sacó un frasco con pastillas de menta y tomó una. Al devolver el frasco, su pata golpeó su vieja navaja. Sin pensar nada en específico la sacó del cajón y volvió a recostarse. Abrió la navaja, y alzándola observó hipnotizada el plateado brillo de su filo… Levantó su brazo izquierdo y acaricio el filo de la navaja contra su muñeca. La idea era ridícula… sin agua, coagularía rápidamente. Pero tal vez…

Cerró la navaja y la devolvió al cajón, mientras las lágrimas escurrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Una vida sin sentido, tan acompaña y sola al mismo tiempo. Un grano de arena en un inmenso mar ¿Qué más daba si se la llevaba el mar? Nadie lloraría por ella… o al menos nadie la recordaría. Sin ningún sobresaliente evento en su vida, era imposible que alguien la reconociera de cualquier otro de su familia. Su propio padre la confundía con sus otras hermanas, bastante seguido.

-¿Quién soy yo?- susurró abrazando su almohada dejando sus lágrimas brotar.

Al día siguiente Judy despertó, se aseó y salió a su puesto al lado de la carretera. Lo cierto es que a lo largo de las principales entradas, su familia tenía dispuestos diferentes puestos; al ser ella una mujer, y no una muy sobresaliente en ninguna cosa, simplemente era la vendedora. Por lo menos era buena multiplicando, aunque ser un conejo y no poder hacer eso sería el colmo de la mediocridad y la estupidez.

Tras terminar de acomodar los carteles, se sentó en su banquillo y puso algo de música instrumental, mientras miraba el cielo despejado. Al menos tendría un día tranquilo con el clima, solo esperaba que su corazón no se desbocara en mitad del día… pero al solo pensarlo, sintió un nudo en la garganta y la imperiosa necesidad de maldecirse a sí misma.

Tomó su celular y entró a su Pawbook. La aplicación se inició con un simple mensaje: "animales que quizá conozcas", con Nick Wilde sonriéndole con solemnidad. Judy lo pensó unos segundos, moviendo su pulgar entre los botones "enviar solicitud" y el "ignorar"; volvió a entrar al perfil del zorro y por alguna razón… envió la solicitud de amistad.

-No seas un maldito violador…- susurró Judy nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que enviaba una solicitud a un perfecto desconocido que simple y sencillamente le había llamado la atención. Y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-No hay que temer, más que al miedo en si…- susurró Judy acomodando su sombrero de paja.

"Nick respondió tu solicitud de amistad: Tu y Nick Wilde son ahora amigos. Escribe en su muro…"

Judy sonrió.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, esto es lo que es.

¿Quién soy yo? Cuantas veces nos hemos hecho esa pregunta… y cuantas veces lo hemos hecho en serio. Llega un momento en que a unas personas nos invade la duda, una incertidumbre terrible, una depresión aplastante. Grandes ganas de morir.

En mi otro fic abordo problemas de relación. En este fic, abordare problemas personales, de identidad, de pertenencia. Demonios personales. Si, si habrá romance de por medio, algo de comedia e incluso puede que un poco de acción. De principio paso a advertir que el tono maduro y sombrío será equivalente a mi otro fic, pero al ser más personal, puede ser menos… digerible. Porque no hay demonios más difíciles de enfrentar que los que viven dentro de ti; nadie te puede hacer más daño que tú mismo.

Lemon? Seguramente en algún momento. Gore? En esta ocasión, no lo veo bastante viable pero no lo descarto.

¿Quién soy yo? Es la pregunta que me hago en este momento… y sé que no soy el único. Espero encontrar la respuesta a lo largo de este fic, cuya actualización es imprevisible… aun así, bastante comprometido con la historia.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado… De cierta forma…

No olviden dejar un comentario con su opinión, teorías, ideas o cualquier cosa. Saludos.


	2. 02- Dos Amigos

_Antes de empezar:_

 _Un nuevo capítulo de esta... peculiar historia._

 _Me perdí en una depresión tan horrible que me aferre con tantas fuerzas a lo poco que me quedaba, y termine lastimando a las personas más importantes para mí (y otras no tanto, pero que no merecían eso). He logrado superar esa horrible depresión, aunque temo que pueda ser demasiado tarde; he entendido que una fe estúpida en los sueños tampoco es una solución, es negar mi propia realidad._

 _Debo luchar por mis sueños, planear mis sueños, esforzarme por mis sueños... sin perder de vista mi realidad, mi presente, mi futuro... y mi pasado. Porque si no aprendo del pasado, estoy condenado a repetirlo._

 _Quisiera fingir que no me deprime, pero es bastante ridícula la sola idea. No soy tan fuerte, y no puedo con esto solo; no obstante, he logrado ver todo desde una perspectiva que, hasta cierto punto, me permite seguir adelante. No sé cuánto de lo que perdí pueda recuperar, ni que cosas nuevas pueda obtener, pero sé que no quiero hundirme ni lastimar a nadie más. Quiero vivir, quiero soñar... y quiero creer en el amor. Y quiero luchar con todas mis fuerzas para ser feliz, con aquellos que amo..._

¿Quien soy yo? Aun no puedo responder esa pregunta...

* * *

 **FAQS**

 **¿Habrá un caso que resolver?**

En realidad... si. Aun estoy cimentando la idea, pero puesto que este es un UA me permite moverme con total libertad... eso puede ser peligroso. Llegado el momento será necesario hacerlo, porque parte de superar los demonios personales es triunfal profesionalmente... ósea, como policías.

* * *

 **2- Dos Amigos**

"Has recibido una solicitud de amistad"

Nick alzó la ceja mientras observaba la notificación; se había parado en una cafetería para comprar un café antes de ir a la zona asignada del día. Brevemente había entrado a su Pawbook con el fin de verificar... cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar brevemente su insulsa vida, llena de tareas mundanas, con recompensas mundanas, en un mundo mundano y aburrido que se esforzaba especialmente en recalcar la palabra "mundano" día con día.

Al verificar pudo ver el rostro conocido de la granjera, Judy Hopps. Eso le pareció bastante extraño, bastante curioso ¿Una coneja enviando una solicitud a un zorro? Bueno, si bien era cierto que le había caído bien... ¿Juntarse con un zorro? Nick ya era demasiado adulto para tener miedo de las bromas y los engaños, no pudo evitar recordar la mala pasada en su niñez. Cuando era un pequeño, y quiso entrar a los exploradores juniors, era el único zorro de la escuadra; se esforzó mucho, e incluso su madre había hecho sacrificios para comprarle el uniforme, todo para poder cumplir un sueño infantil... uno que no se cumplió. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar aquello. Aun así, aceptó la solicitud de amistad.

"Judy Hopps y tu ahora son amigos..."

-Ojala fuera tan fácil...- susurró Nick con una sonrisa.

Llego hasta su auto y trepó con un suspiro, al tiempo que dejaba su café en el reposadero; acomodó su cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera arrancar, el parquímetro sonó. Volteó a verlo para verificar que estaba en rojo. Una jirafa que pasaba por ahí giró su cabeza hacia Nick.

-Ponte una multa, corrupto de mierda.

-Que tenga buen día, señor- dijo Nick con desgano.

Arrancó su vehículo, sin ponerse esa multa, y se alejó.

Lo más correcto tras haber mandado la solicitud de amistad seria obviamente saludar a su nuevo amigo; pero le costaba trabajo pensar en un buen tema de conversación ¿Que podía tener en común un zorro y un conejo? La realidad es que le costaba siquiera entender porque había decidido hacer lo que había hecho, nunca había confiado en personas ajenas, mucho menos en... zorros. Pero era que simplemente las cosas habían sucedido de forma tan natural que se resistía a la idea de simplemente dejarlo como un encuentro casual; había encontrado muchas personas divertidas en su vida, pero un zorro policía, eso sí que era difícil de ver. Difícil solamente de imaginar. Y entonces lo comprendió, el interés común que no solo era un tema de conversación, sino también el motivo por el que había decidido arriesgarse. Un zorro cumpliendo su sueño: ser policía.

"Hola, Agente Wilde" escribió ella.

Esperó pacientemente mirando el celular.

-Quisiera una docena de zanahorias.

Judy alzó la mirada y miró brevemente a la cabra frente a ella como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de decirle. La cabra se encogió de hombros, y entonces ella soltó una risa nerviosa. Se puso de pie y despachó rápidamente a su cliente; el celular de ella sonó. Lo colocó en su hombro y respondió sin verlo, mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-¿Bueno?

-Si, lo sé, pero que me lo digan siempre me hace sonrojar- dijo la característica voz de Nick Wilde.

La coneja casi deja caer su celular de la impresión. Logró evitarlo a penas de forma torpe, entregó la mercancía a la cabra y procedió a cobrar mientras volvía a colocar su celular en su hombro y agachaba su oreja para escuchar.

-¿Señorita Hopps?- inquirió Nick tras los largos segundos de silencio.

-A-agente Wilde...- exclamó Judy riendo nerviosa-. No esperaba que me llamara...

-Yo tampoco esperaba llamarte para solo ver tus orejas, pero he de decir que son las más limpias que haya visto...

Por segunda vez Judy casi deja caer su celular; dio el cambio a la cabra apresuradamente y volteó a ver a su celular. Era una videollamada.

-Que tenga buen día- dijo ella apresuradamente antes de girarse-. Lo lamento... no sabía que...

-Oh, no importa...

-¡Que vergüenza!- dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro-. Es solo que... no esperaba que me llamara.

-Bueno, parece que ahora somos amigos.

-Si, si, algo así- rió Judy nerviosa acomodando sus orejas hacia atrás.

-Fue una sorpresa...

La última frase de Nick voló en el aire unos segundos mientras ambos se miraban fijamente; tras casi un minuto de silencio Nick alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa. Judy comprendió entonces que había sido una especie de pregunta disimulada; se sonrojó rápidamente.

-Si, si, solo que... no es que suela hacerlo...- dijo Judy nerviosa-. Solo que... un zorro policía me suena bastante impresionante...

-¿Porque soy un zorro?- inquirió Nick fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¡No, nada de eso!- exclamó Judy... después agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada-. Si... por eso...

-No te preocupes, Judy- rió Nick-. No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Judy sorprendida alzando una oreja. Era raro que el zorro dijera que no le ofendía; Judy conocía solamente a un zorro y... se ofendía bastante fácil. Y era demasiado gruñón.

-Linda, en este negocio uno no puede ofenderse tan fácil- dijo Nick con simpleza-. Me han dicho cosas realmente malas, lo tuyo es solo... un poquito ofensivo.

-Lo lamento- exclamó ella inmediatamente.

-Ya dije que no importa- aclaró él-. He de admitir que tú también llamaste mi atención: no suelo agregar a cualquier persona a mi Pawbook.

-Por supuesto que yo tampoco- se rió Judy.

-Si... ya lo dijiste...- asintió Nick divertido.

Judy se maldijo a si misma por dentro. En realidad estaba muy nerviosa con la llamada de Nick, pero no entendía del todo porque...

-Bueno, fue un verdadero placer- dijo Nick despidiéndose.

-Hasta luego, oficial Wilde.

-En otra ocasión hablaremos.

-Claro.

-Cuídate.

-Igualmente- asintió Judy sonriendo.

Nick pareció querer agregar algo más pero no lo hizo y simplemente colgó. Judy soltó un suspiró.

-Que vergüenza...- susurró golpeando su rostro con su mano.

Pero Nick era un tipo agradable, al parecer un buen tipo. Aunque ella no era buena juzgando a las personas: siempre metía la pata escogiendo a sus "amistades". Siempre.

* * *

Judy terminó de cerrar el puesto y simplemente empezó a limpiar el puesto con un trapo. La tierra solía acumularse, y aunque los productos eran puestos en cajas independientes que las protegían, un puesto con tierra nunca podía ser atractivo a la vista. Claro, todo lo que vendían debía ser lavado primero, pero no por eso descuidaría la presentación. Mientras se dedicaba con esmeró a esto, una sombra le cubrió la luz.

-Lo siento, se han llevado todo, vuelva mañana- dijo Judy sin levantar la mirada.

-Si, te llevaste mi corazón...

Judy sintió su pelo erizarse al reconocer la voz del macho. Alzó la mirada y se topó de frente con un conejo blanco, de ojos rojos. De cuerpo atlético, mirada astuta y bastante bien parecido en general. Vestía de forma casual, y su rostro se mantenía con una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro, característica de él. Su ex novio, que ya llevaba meses sin ver y que por un momento había tenido la vaga y estúpida idea de haber dejado atrás. El apretón en su corazón y el nudo en su garganta le confirmaron que en realidad aun lo tenía demasiado presente en su vida. La herida aun no cerraba, y había venido a abrirla de nuevo.

-Fred...

-Judy, yo quería verte...

-Pero yo no- replicó la hembra de mal humor.

Se dio media vuelta y aceleró el paso, en realidad sin ningún objetivo en concreto, solo quería alejarse de ahí.

-¡Judy!- Fred la interceptó rápidamente.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Fred.

-Judy, por favor...

-¡No, Fred, no!- gritó ella sintiendo su corazón estallar y sus lagrimas a punto de salir- ¡Ya deja de buscarme, deja de insistir!

-Nunca- replicó el conejo con mirada serena-. Cometí un error y sabes que me arrepiento... yo te amo.

-No seas hipócrita- dijo Judy sintiendo sus piernas temblar-. Si me amaras nunca me hubieras engañado...

-Cometí un error- admitió el conejo con serenidad.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir con tu error.

-No puedes hacernos esto, Judy- replicó Fred con enojo-. No es justo.

-¡¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?!- preguntó con las lagrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas- ¡¿Crees que fue justo para mí?!

-¡No tenia porque pasar esto!

-¡Sucedió porque tu lo quisiste!

Judy se dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente, pero Fred la volvió a interceptar. Pensó por un momento en golpear su hermoso rostro y correr, pero tendría que acercarse mas... y no soportaba estar cerca de él. Dolía demasiado solo verlo, no podría soportar percibir su olor... sentir su calidez. Lo extrañaba tanto, que si flaqueaba un poco temía recaer en la droga que estaba destruyendo su vida. El guapo e increíble Fred Buddy.

-Judy, podemos hablar de esto...

-Podemos hablarlo mil veces- replicó ella furiosa-. Pero nada cambiara. Nunca te lo voy a perdonar...

-¡No soy perfecto, ¿De acuerdo?!- Fred puso su mano sobre el pecho-. Pero te amo, y nunca más pienso lastimarte...

-Eres patético- dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas- ¿Crees que voy a caer en tus dulces palabras? Me rompiste el corazón, así que ya no hay amor al que aferrarse.

-No puedes ser así conmigo- exclamó Fred con decepción-. No después de todo lo que vivimos...

-¡Es por lo que vivimos que no puedo perdonarte!- replicó ella apretando los puños- ¡Estábamos comprometidos!

-¡Fue un maldito error!- replicó Fred furioso- ¡Años contigo y no fuiste capaz de...!

Fred guardó silencio, notablemente arrepentido de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar; pero para Judy quedaban claras. Aun antes que las pronunciara, Judy sabía perfectamente en que se escudaba Fred para haberla engañado; le parecía ridículo, estúpido e inmaduro, pero no dejaba de ser su excusa. Una excusa que dolía mucho.

-¿De qué Fred? ¿De abrir las piernas?- inquirió ella con voz temblorosa por la rabia contenida- ¿De caer rendida a tus brazos sin pensarlo? ¿De ser sumisa? Si no lo hice es porque temía que no fueras el indicado... y no lo fuiste...

Judy volvió a girar y salió corriendo. Esta vez Fred no la detuvo.

-¡Vete!- gritó el conejo furioso- ¡Y que sepas que no te esperare! ¡Nadie más va a buscar una coneja tan fea como tú, altanera petulante!

Las palabras de Fred le dolieron horriblemente en el pecho, y corrió con más fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Lárgate!- siguió gritando Fred furioso- ¡Huye de tus problemas, como siempre!

Y aunque le dolía admitirlo, esas últimas palabras fueron totalmente ciertas. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su corazón la destrozaba por dentro, y su cabeza la inundaba de pensamientos horribles; nunca encontraría el amor, nunca lograría sus sueños, nunca seria reconocida. Nunca.

* * *

Nick salió del trabajo y se puso su chaqueta, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar por la calle con mirada perdida. No tenía un mal trabajo, ganaba una cantidad... aceptable de dinero. Pero no era que se sintiera cómodo con solo repartir multas ¿La ciudad caería en crisis si no estaba él para poner multas? Era bastante evidente que no, pero sus esfuerzos para escalar eran inútiles. Y sabía que era debido a que era un zorro. Así que se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a repartir multas, vigilar eventos sociales y de vez en cuando cerrar algunas calles para un evento importante o desfile. Poco más que un simple mandadero.

Si ese era el caso ¿Que mas daba salir de ese empleo y conseguir uno mejor remunerado? Después de todo, si de todos modos no iba a hacer lo que él quisiera...

-Soy un policía de verdad...- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró con una enorme sonrisa fingida. La recepcionista alzo la mirada. Era una zorra de color azul, pelo corto al hombro y enormes ojos. Vestía un traje formal de color gris, el cual resaltaba una figura bastante envidiable, de caderas pronunciadas, senos medianos y piernas bien torneadas. Le dedicó una sonrisa más bien discreta antes de dejar de escribir.

-Hola.

-Hola, linda- respondió él.

-Llegas temprano...

La frase fue pronunciada con un tono de reproche más que uno de sorpresa. Nick suspiró internamente.

-Si, pensé en venir directo- comentó Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Para no hacerte esperar.

-Sabes que no puedes estar dentro...- replicó ella mirando alrededor rápidamente- ¿Puedes esperarme en la nevería de enfrente?

-Tu horario término- dijo Nick revisando su celular.

-Necesito terminar de capturar unas cosas, para mañana...

-Bien- asintió Nick agachando la cabeza-. Comprare algo en la nevería.

-Nick...

-¿Si?- preguntó él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Vamos a mi casa...- susurró ella de forma coqueta-. Quisiera algo de... privacidad...

Por alguna razón, la frase no causo la más mínima reacción dentro o fuera de Nick, quien simplemente asintió. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Ella no le dio la más mínima importancia y volvió a su trabajo.

Su novia, Krystal, trabajaba en una empresa de seguros, aunque solamente como recepcionista. No le gustaba vender seguros ya que en realidad su empresa era algo... "quisquillosa" a la hora de cubrirlos; simplemente como recepcionista podía tener su consciencia tranquila, como ella decía. Nick no indagaba demasiado al respecto, ya que como policía podía resultarle ofensivo e incluso indignante como se manejaban internamente las cosas en esa empresa. Y era la empresa de Krystal, así que no era buena idea...

Llegó a la heladería y tomó asiento, pidiendo un licuado de moras. Cruzo los dedos de sus manos y se quedo mirando la calle, perdiéndose entre los animales que circulaban. Él era uno de ellos. Solo uno más en la gran ciudad. Nada más.

* * *

Judy llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama a llorar, larga y tendidamente. La frustración contenida de meses de negación explotó, tan pronto y se sintió sola en su refugio. Su cuarto era el único lugar donde podía quitarse esa estúpida mascara que había adoptado ante todo el mundo, una máscara de fortaleza que no tenia, de un conformismo que no deseaba y de una alegría que no sentía. Así que solo quedaba Judy, la verdadera Judy; la que no quería llorar, y aun así se abrazaba con fuerza de su almohada sollozando.

-¿Porque, porque?- susurraba una y otra vez contra la almohada- ¿Porque?

 **¿Porque había tenido que volver a ver a Fred? ¿Porque no podía olvidarlo? ¿Porque seguía doliendo cada vez que lo recordaba? ¿Porque no podía dejar de llorar?**

Un día en el bosque le llego a la mente, una salida con Fred. Recién empezaban a salir cuando la había invitado a lo alto del monte; ella era una chica realmente deportiva, así que no le había parecido mala idea, aunque no era que le pareciera interesante: había subido ese monte cientos de veces. Fueron juntos y subieron el monte, platicando cosas intrascendentes y riendo por chistes bobos. Llegaron a la cima del monte y se sentaron a platicar.

-Eres muy linda.

-No es cierto- replicó ella.

-Claro que si- asintió Fred sonriendo-. Y tus labios me vuelven loco...

-Calla...- pidió ella sonrojada.

-Judy.

-¿Si, Fred?

-¿Porque finges?

La pregunta había impresionado sobre manera a Judy, quien miró a Fred entre confundida y sorprendida, pero el rostro de Fred no reflejaba malicia alguna o burla. Así que ella agachó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella.

-Se que esto no es lo que quieres...- dijo Fred sonriendo-. Una casa de BunnyBurrow, un trabajo vendiendo hortalizas...

-Es una buena vida- replicó ella con serenidad.

-No es tu vida, cierto?

Judy guardó silencio pero negó con la cabeza.

-Cuéntamelo, Judy- pidió el agarrando su mano-. Cuéntame lo que pasa realmente pasa por esa testaruda cabecita...

Y se lo había contado, se lo había poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo. Pero se lo había contado. Sus frustraciones, sus sueños, sus temores, sus debilidades... Y ahora era Fred quien mejor sabía como podía lastimarla, como podía destrozarle la vida; y si que hacía uso de esa información privilegiada. Había sido una estúpida al compartir todo de forma tan fácil, tan honesta con Fred. Nunca había imaginado lo mucho que se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

-¿Porque?- susurró con rabia- ¿Porque?

 **¿Porque no la dejaba en paz? ¿Porque era todo tan doloroso? ¿Porque nadie la amaba sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿Porque nadie la amaba? ¿Porque nadie? ¿Porque?**

Su celular sonó, sacándola de sus reflexiones depresivas. Levantó las orejas y limpiando sus lágrimas tomó el aparato.

"Has recibido un toque"

-Un toque...- susurró Judy alzando una ceja.

Hace años que había dejado de recibir un "toque" del Pawbook, que fue una de las funciones iníciales de la pagina social. Al revisar corroboró que el toque era de Nick Wilde... y ya eran medianoche. No le sorprendió darse cuenta que llevaba horas llorando.

-"Hola, Zanahorias"

-"Hola, agente Wilde"- respondió ella limpiando sus lagrimas.

-"¿Desvelándote?"

-"Solo no puedo dormir"- respondió ella llanamente.

-"Yo tampoco... podríamos platicar"

-"Podríamos..."- concedió ella con una media sonrisa, aunque eso Nick no podía saberlo.

-"Esas moras me encantaron, avísame si hay alguna oferta..."

Judy lo pensó unos segundos antes de escribir.

-"Mañana damos una liquidación en moras, a mitad de precio"

-"¿En serio? Vaya suerte"

Judy sintió su corazón empezar a latir de forma acelerada. No existía tal liquidación y no tenía idea de porque presionaba al agente Wilde a regresar a BunnyBurrow... pero quería verlo una vez más. Y tendría que mantener la promesa de moras a mitad de precio o quedaría mal frente al oficial de Zootopia.

-"Ir por unas moras..."- el escrito de Nick mostraba que lo estaba considerando. De hecho, aun con una rebaja de mitad de precio, la distancia recorrida y el tiempo invertido sonaba ridículo.

Judy agacho las orejas con desgano.

-"Iré..."

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron al tiempo que ella sonreía.

-"Aquí lo esperamos, agente Wilde"

-"Judy"

-"¿Diga?"

-"Nick está bien y... prefiero que me tuteen"

-"No suelo hacerlo con recién conocidos"- replicó ella.

-"Siempre hay una primera vez"

Judy soltó una carcajada.

-"Bien, Nick. T-U ganas"

-"Jeje. Suele ser así"

-"¿También en las peligrosas calles de zootopia?"

-"Nada se le escapa a este zorro policía"

-"Interesante... Puedes contarme más?"

-"¿Mas"

-"De tus hazañas policiacas..."- explicó ella emocionada.

-"La vida de un policía no es tan agitada como pudiera sonar"

-"¿Y la vida de un zorro?"

-"Esa si es otra historia ;)"

Sonriendo, Judy se recostó en su almohada.

-"Platícame un poco, por favor..."

-"Temo pervertir una tierna conejita"

En esta ocasión Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-"¿De qué estamos hablando?"

-"Oh... disculpa, creo que dije algo inapropiado..."

-"No... No es eso"- replicó Judy avergonzada, quien de pronto se sintió que había quedado como toda una mojigata-. "No soy tierna, es a lo que me refiero"

-"Me lo pareciste bastante"

-"Necesitas lentes"

-"Bien. Platiquemos un poco entonces..."

Judy no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 **Corenote** :

Bien, debido a que ya tengo algunos personajes diseñados en el otro fic (Original Sin), hare uso de ellos cambiando sus roles y un poco su carácter. Eso facilitaría mucho el pensar en nombres, descripción, etc... Ya que los personajes secundarios son necesarios para desarrollar los principales. Para entender a los principales. Para encontrarnos...

Así que ciertamente los que lean mi otro fic se encontraran con viejos conocidos, mientras que aquellos que no lo lean no tienen de que preocuparse, porque en realidad siempre volveré a darles una presentación necesario y tendrán un pasado distinto que los haga encajar en este universo.

Tantas cosas han pasado desde que publique el primer capítulo, y sigo aquí, sentado frente a la computadora preguntándome "¿Quién soy yo?", porque entre más pierdo, menos de mi queda… porque no soy quien deseaba ser, quienes otros necesitaban de mi… Porque lamento mucho haber herido a personas que significaban todo para mí…


	3. 03- Dos Problemas

_Antes de Empezar:_

 _¿Cómo podemos amar con tanta fuerza a la persona equivocada aunque tengamos miles de señales enfrente? Queremos creer que el amor resuelve todos los problemas, que todos los problemas son solo "pruebas" de amor, que vale la pena luchar y desgastarse en una relación, para alcanzar la felicidad prometida._

 _Puede que eso sea verdad hasta cierto punto, pero existen ciertos problemas que no pueden resolverse por si solos. Una relación es de dos personas, y sin importar con que tantas fuerzas, cuanto lo intente una sola persona, si la otra no tiene un verdadero interés en que la relación funcione, esta todo condenado al fracaso._

 _Hay personas que no están hechas el uno para el otro. Pero existen personas peores, personas toxicas que realmente no están hechas para nadie. Personas egoístas, intolerantes, agresivas; personas que de una u otra forma consiguen engañarnos con miradas lindas, dulces besos y cálidos abrazos. Engaños, mentiras y falsas promesas. Ilusiones vanas que nos hacen perder la confianza en las personas y nos hunden en la desesperación de no saber en qué ni en quien creer… porque todos quieren algo a cambio ¿No? Yo no quiero una persona que no me lastime, quiero una persona que le lastime lastimarme, que se preocupe de haberlo hecho… que le interese haberme lastimado…_

 _Al día de hoy prefiero una charla sincera en mi celular antes que las falsas caricias. Lo aprendí por la mala, y me tarde mucho. Ahora soy inmune a sus encantos. Aun duele, pero no me volverá a romper. Nunca más._

* * *

 **03-Dos Problemas**

Nick Wilde nunca se presentó, y en realidad Judy no se lo pudo reprochar; no solo no era nadie para hacerlo, sino que además la idea en si era bastante ridícula: un viaje desde zootopia hasta Bunnyburrow solo por moras. De hecho, ya había sido bastante raro ver a un agente de Zootopia rondar por esos lares. Pese a la falla de Nick, y su disculpa torpe y apresurada, continuaron comunicándose de manera regular por medio de sus celulares, las redes sociales y correo electrónico; conocer a alguien nuevo resulto un soplo de aire revitalizante para ambos.

Judy se sentía emocionada de conocer a alguien como Nick Wilde, que a pesar de ser un... zorro (aunque el pensamiento en sí mismo fuera un prejuicio, no podía engañarse a sí misma), había logrado convertirse en un representante de la ley... Su propio sueño!

Nick gustaba de platicar con Judy, debido al interés y admiración que ella demostraba en él. Judy no lo había dicho directamente, pero parecía que ella deseaba convertirse en policía, o esa impresión le daba a Nick.

En pocos días la amistad se desarrolló de forma natural, pasando de ser simples conocidos a personas de confianza. Amigos.

-¿Que come un zorro normalmente?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Nick, quien en ese momento arreglaba su corbata antes de salir de su apartamento.

-Frutas- respondió Nick mirando el teléfono-. Insectos de vez en cuando. No soy mucho de pescado...

El celular de Nick se encontraba colocado en una mesa cercana, mirando hacia él. Judy podía verlo aproximadamente de la cintura para arriba mientras él alistaba su uniforme. Por otro lado, Nick solamente veía el rostro de Judy, la cual de vez en cuando salía de su vista para atender algún cliente.

-Insectos...- susurró Judy con asco.

-Son sabrosos- comentó Nick con un tono malicioso- ¿No comen eso los conejos?

-No, nunca- declaró ella riendo-. Yo me inclino por las zanahorias, la lechuga y los frutos rojos.

-No todos los frutos rojos saben igual- declaró Nick pensativo-. Algunos son muy dulces, otros incluso ácidos...

-Supongo que es una manía con el color- admitió Judy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Moras son mi predilección- dijo Nick colocando su placa en la camisa y limpiándola brevemente-. Pero también me gusta mucho el pay... de moras...

-Jajá- Judy se encogió de hombros-. Estoy acostumbrada a comer alimentos naturales, pero me encanta el pastel de zanahorias.

-Vaya sorpresa!- declaró Nick colocando su gorra.

-¿Pensé que no eras prejuicioso?- replicó Judy con burla.

-No es un prejuicio, solo es sentido común- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Sea como sea, creo que no tiene tanta importancia...

Nick se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa a Judy. Cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla mientras adoptaba una postura que derrochaba autoridad. Se veía realmente bien en uniforme.

-¿Cómo me veo, Zanahorias?

-Excelente, agente Wilde- dijo Judy sonriendo.

-Es momento de irme, linda. Que tengas un buen día.

Nick tomó su celular y colgó, aunque alcanzo a ver como Judy sonreía avergonzada. Sabía exactamente porque. Y él también se sonrojo un poco, pero Judy no pudo verlo. Linda. Era una linda coneja, realmente...

* * *

Si tenía que ser sincera, Judy no recordaba la última vez que le llamo "linda" alguien que no fuera su madre; incluso tomando en cuenta a Fred, las cosas se habían ido a la mierda desde tiempo atrás, y el conejo había perdido su toque romántico. Ella sospechaba los motivos, pero se negaba a admitirlo: Fred la había dado por sentada. Había simplemente asumido que Judy era suya, que no tendría que esforzarse en lo más mínimo y que tenían un futuro juntos asegurado. Suya... No le molestaba la idea, sino el planteamiento, porque Fred nunca considero que él fuera de Judy. En todo momento se sintió la cabeza de la relación, por encima de Judy, dándole "detallitos" solo para mantenerla satisfecha mientras él decidía la dirección en la que avanzaban. Pero había algo a lo que Fred nunca había podido presionarla, y ella nunca había accedido. Ahora le parecía una tontería, una estupidez ¿De haber accedido las cosas hubieran mejorado? ¿Ella era la culpable de la decadencia de la relación? Puede ser que simplemente no dio lo suficiente de sí misma…

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció al tiempo que continuaba atendiendo a sus clientes; era algo a lo que Judy ya estaba acostumbrada: ninguna felicidad duraba demasiado en su día a día. Más aun cuando se trataba de algo tan efímero como su aspecto personal.

-Que tenga buen día- dijo Judy de forma mecánica mientras entregaba el cambio a un cliente, antes de girarse al siguiente-. Buenos días, en que puedo…

-Media docena de zanahorias…- dijo una coneja sonriendo.

Judy enmudeció al ver frente a ella a una coneja de color rubio. Esbozo una falsa sonrisa, no porque no se sintiera alegre de verla, sino porque sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba.

-Dany…- exclamó Judy adoptando una postura más erguida.

-Linda, cuanto tiempo sin verte…- dijo Dany sonriendo-. Estuve de viaje y muy ocupada…

-Sí, me entere…

-Ser médico exige muchos viajes para estar al día- dijo Dany con satisfacción-. Por supuesto, también deja suficiente dinero para cubrir esos gastos.

-Sí, impresionante- exclamó Judy sintiéndose incomoda.

-Espero no haberme perdido el gran evento- Dany tomó la mano de Judy y la apretó con fuerza- ¿Ya eres la señora de Bunnyard?

-No… no…- rio Judy nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces debe haber algo en lo que pueda ayudar ¿Cuánto falta para el gran día?

-No habrá gran día. No para mí…

-¿Disculpa?

Judy agachó las orejas y desvió la mirada, soltando un suspiro.

-Rompí el compromiso con Fred.

-¡¿Qué?!

Judy cerró los ojos brevemente tomando fuerza. Alzó la mirada y sonrió con dulzura.

-No estoy lista para ese paso…

-¿Entonces seguirán como novios?

-Fred no se lo tomó bien…- replicó Judy inventando su historia para no tener que dar explicaciones-. Y ahora estoy sola…

-No puede ser ¿Es una broma?

-No estoy riendo, Dany.

-Disculpa, no quise sonar estúpida.

-Lo fuiste un poco…

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Dany ligeramente ofendida-. Linda ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? ¡Eran perfectos juntos!

Había escuchado muchas veces esa frase. La idea de lo bonita pareja que hacían ellos dos juntos y de cómo se complementaban a la perfección, según la opinión de los demás; la mirada de reproche que muchos le echaban al contar su falsa historia (a veces ella rompía el compromiso, otras veces él) por no haberlo intentado lo suficiente, o por haber huido cobardemente, no le hacían más fácil sobrellevar su rompimiento.

De cierta manera, ella también lo pensaba, que habían sido la pareja perfecta; el divertido, talentoso e intrépido Fred, todo un partido entre los conejos de las madrigueras. Por algún tiempo había sido la envidia de varias conejas, dos de ellas dispuestas a todo con tal de quitarle a Fred… o con tal de burlarse de ella. Era difícil discernir la verdad en ese punto, porque era información que no quería conocer del todo. Lo que importaba era la traición de Fred, más que los motivos de "otras" para acceder participar en su humillación.

Las tardes juntos, los besos compartidos, tantos momentos de pláticas intimas y planes de un futuro. Los nombres de sus hijos, y la fecha antes del primer embarazo. Los funerales compartidos, y las lágrimas que limpiara de su mejilla antes de besarla tiernamente bajo la lluvia de una tarde de octubre, en medio de calabazas y ratones. Las salidas al cine y las complicadas referencias a series que Fred solía utilizar a manera de chiste durante cada una de las pláticas con sus amigos…. Sus amigos. Amigos que había dejado de frecuentar para no tener que soportar la presencia de Fred ni las preguntas impertinentes. Ahora tenía frente a ella a la impertinente de Dany, quien no hacía sino poner el dedo en la llaga y reprocharle con la mirada su falta de esfuerzo… ¡Pero ella se había esforzado! ¡Lo había dado todo por Fred! Y quisiera dar más aun… quisiera no tener que olvidarlo pero… sus labios besando otros, su mano acariciando una mejilla ajena… sus brazos sosteniendo un cuerpo desnudo que no era el de ella, era una idea que no podía soportar… no otra vez…

-Supongo que solo éramos fotogénicos- dijo Judy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo lamento mucho, Judy- exclamó Dany soltando la mano de Judy-. Puede que no todo este perdido, y solamente necesite algo de tiempo para pensar…

-Nunca fue su fuerte pensar bien las cosas- replicó Judy, más como un intento de desahogar su frustración que como un comentario que realmente quisiera decir.

-¿Quisieras tomar un café? Estoy de vuelta y me quedare en el hospital nuevamente…

-Lo pensare, Dany- dijo Judy asintiendo-. Sé dónde vives…

-Cuídate linda. Y cuida esa cintura, creo que te veo un poco más gorda…

Dany se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Era obvio que no quería las zanahorias, solo había sido una especie de saludo… un saludo algo humillante. Su último comentario tampoco parecía demasiado amistoso. O tal vez solo buscaba sacarle una sonrisa y era ella la que se encontraba de un humor fatal. Como no podía estar segura de una cosa o la otra, Judy simplemente decidió no tomar a mal el comportamiento de Dany… pero eso no le impidió deprimirse aún más y dejarse caer con desgano sobre su banquillo. No pensó en Nick Wilde por horas.

* * *

Nick estaba bastante emocionado con la nueva desaparición… bien, eso sonaba terrible. Pero lo cierto es que con un caso reciente, era más fácil para el hacerse con datos sueltos del caso. Los expedientes eran obviamente confidenciales para los policías asignados, así que su única esperanza de obtener información era con la pobre y muy limitada charla que pudiera escuchar en los vestidores, y con casos antiguos la idea era simplemente ridícula. Con casos recientes, la idea seguía siendo ridícula… pero no tan simple. Así que Nick había colocado una grabadora y ahora escuchaba la grabación desde su celular, con un solo audífono puesto, esperando descubrir algo de información filtrada.

Mientras escuchaba, revisaba los diarios y las pocas declaraciones públicas, recopilando la mayor parte de información que se podía considerar útil, la cual anotaba en una pequeña libreta. Los datos eran vagos, la mayoría no verificados o totalmente inconexos (por ejemplo, decían que la víctima más reciente gustaba de comer piñas… y no parecía que eso pudiera serle de utilidad). Tenía como tercera fuente de información a su siempre confiable, aunque algo lento, amigo Flash. Como funcionario público, Flash escuchaba y veía cosas… cosas que tardaba mucho en recordar y más aún en compartir, pero algo era algo. Al final de cuentas, empezaba a hacerse con su propio archivo del caso, aunque aún carecía de fotos de perfil (solo tenía unas pocas de dominio público), pero se sentía satisfecho con el resultado. Aun así, era lamentable que no hubiera seguido desde el principio el caso de las desapariciones, pues ahora no podía conseguir prácticamente ninguna información al respecto.

Mientras Nick Wilde seguía escribiendo, escuchando la grabación y alzando los ojos al techo de forma pensativa, tras él Krystal arreglaba su pelo viéndose en el espejo. Estaba vestida de forma casual, pero era bastante evidente que se había arreglado con algo más de esmero el maquillaje y el peinado, el cual incluso llevaba un broche de diseño floral.

-Nick, el cumpleaños de mi hermano es el próximo domingo, no lo olvides…

-Son… de diferentes ecosistemas…- susurró Nick pensativo-. No hay conexión… Tampoco parece que trabajen en…

-Nick.

-Y si tampoco…

-¡Nick!- gritó Krystal furiosa dándose la vuelta.

El zorro alzó la cabeza y se giró, dejando caer el audífono al suelo y tambaleando la mesa en la que trabajaba.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?

-Sucede que no me pones atención…- replicó Krystal molesta.

-Yo… estaba algo ocupado…- dijo Nick avergonzado.

-¿En qué? ¿Jugando rol?- preguntó Krystal cruzando los brazos.

-La investigación de los mamíferos desaparecidos- explicó Nick tratando de no sentirse ofendido. En realidad, le gustaba jugar rol… pero no era el caso.

-¿Los de las noticias?

-Sí, hubo un nuevo caso y…

-No deberías meterte en eso- replicó Krystal volviendo a girarse al espejo-. Déjaselo a los policías de verdad…

El comentario fue excesivamente ofensivo para Nick, quien permaneció en silencio unos segundos, viendo con rencor y enojo la espalda de la hembra.

-Soy un policía.

-Uno de tránsito, y así estas bien- replicó Krystal sin dignarse a mirarlo directamente-. No quisiera que el padre de mis hijos muriera buscando sucios osos y lobos…

-Ese comentario fue bastante racista.

-Sí, bueno, son sucios, yo no tengo la culpa- replicó Krystal encogiéndose de hombros-. Ve a cambiarte Nick, ya casi debemos salir…

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que esa fiesta será muy aburrida. Tú y yo podríamos quedarnos, ir a la cama y…

-Nick Wilde- Krystal se giró y encaró a Nick, quien retrocedió un paso-. No voy a quedar mal con mi familia…

-Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado- admitió Nick con un suspiro-. No podríamos…

-Quédate solo, Nick Wilde. Me da igual- replicó la hembra notablemente enojada-. Yo no voy a faltar a la fiesta.

-Cariño, no quise decir eso…

-¿Qué quisiste decir?

-Que te quedes conmigo…

-No.

Krystal tomó su bolsa y salió del departamento sin agregar una palabra. Nick se dejó caer en su sofá y miró el expediente de reojo. Había perdido todo el interés en el caso…

* * *

"Como estas?"

"No muy bien…"

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirió Nick interesado.

El zorro estaba acostado en su cama, en la oscuridad de su cuarto mientras enviaba mensajes a su amiga presa, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. La dulce y linda Judy Hopps; su real, y palpable, dolor de cabeza le había impedido dormir por varias horas. Le había quedado claro que Krystal no iba a tener ánimos de llegar a su casa, puede que incluso se quedara a dormir con algún miembro de su familia; en algún momento se había quedado dormido, y había despertado recientemente. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que Judy seguía en el Pawbook, así que había decidido charlar un poco con ella…

"Nada. No importa"

"Me importa a mi…"

"Son solo… cosas de conejos"

"Hablas del periodo?"

"Claro que no!"

Judy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al leer la torpe referencia de Nick. Aunque debía admitir que "cosas de conejos" no solo era un comentario en si mismo bastante racista, sino ambiguo y estúpido. Soltó un suspiro y miró al techo de su cuarto. Se encontraba tirada en la oscuridad de su cuarto, media desnuda muriendo de calor. Su almohada había quedado tan húmeda después de horas de estar llorando, que había tenido que voltearla… y ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Al menos ya no tenía más lágrimas para soltar. Y estaba hablando con Nick. Hablar con Nick le levantaba el ánimo, aunque fuera un poco… aunque tuviera que fingir que era feliz, para no arrastrar a su extraño amigo y asustarlo… porque irremediablemente todo el mundo se asustaba cuando ella se sinceraba con ellos.

"Estoy triste, es todo…"

"Ya somos dos…"

"¿Estas triste?"

"No se cómo sean las cosas en la madriguera, pero en Zootopia un animal no se desvela hasta después de media noche por mero placer"

"Que sucede?"

"Estoy muy presionado por un caso… el caso de los animales desaparecidos…"

"Si, he escuchado de ese caso" tecleó Judy con bastante interés "Debe ser emocionante…"

"Preocupante es la palabra que buscabas"

"Supongo que soné algo estúpida…"

"Solo un poco…"

"Podrán resolver el caso!"

"Ya no estoy tan seguro…"

Judy sonrió a pesar de que el tema no era precisamente alegre. Conocer el caso, por las noticias, en que Nick trabajaba la lleno de una excitación difícil de describir. Una euforia y admiración que resultaban incontenibles. Se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Nick.

"Tú puedes, Nick Wilde" escribió Judy alzando las orejas "Demuestra que eres un excelente policía"

"No diría que soy tan bueno…"

"Entonces vuélvete el mejor! Y salva a esos mamíferos"

Nick sonrió ante las palabras de Judy. Brevemente, y por unas horas, ambos olvidaron sus problemas y lo infelices que eran. Brevemente, olvidaron el amor. Solo brevemente.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Un nuevo capítulo para esta historia.

Algunos aun no lo tienen claro. Esta es una historia alterna, nada que ver con Original Sin y tampoco con Zootopia original. Es un universo distinto.


	4. 04- Dos Penas

Antes de Empezar

Si, retomare el fic con regularidad. Lo cierto es que estuve deprimido al punto de tomar… medidas drásticas. No obstante, me he recuperado un poco, y estoy haciendo lo posible para que aquello no vuelva a suceder. Eso incluye continuar mis proyectos. Y mis fics.

Respecto al otro Fic (Original Sin), estará en pausa indefinida: su situación se explicara en el propio fic con una actualización.

Saludos.

* * *

 **04- Dos Penas**

-No, más lento…

-Solo…

-No, más lento…- ordenó Krystal empujando a Nick.

-Si… sí, claro…

Tras unos breves minutos, Nick se dejó caer a un lado de Krystal, agotado y sudoroso. Estiró su brazo para tomarla de los hombros y traerla hacia sí, pero ella se levantó de la cama con rapidez, rodeándolo por el otro lado.

-Voy a tomar un baño- declaró ella llanamente.

-Podríamos estar un rato abrazados- comentó Nick medio levantándose de la cama, recargándose sobre su brazo derecho.

-No, no me gustarme sentirme sucia…- dijo Krystal sonriendo.

El comentario no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Nick ¿Sucia? ¿Consideraba sucio lo que acababan de hacer? Bueno, no es que no tuviera parte de razón en la afirmación, pero eso no dejaba de ser verdaderamente ofensivo dado la forma tan directa de decirlo. Como si lo rechazara a él. Krystal camino desnuda hasta un mueble cercano, recogiendo su ropa y una toalla.

-Bueno, al menos espera un rato- dijo Nick sonriendo de forma seductora- ¿Qué pasa si queremos volver a hacerlo en quince minutos?

-Lo siento, cariño. Ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy- dijo ella saliendo del cuarto.

-Algunas veces me gustaría que fueras un poco más espontanea…- declaró Nick acostándose en la cama.

Krystal ni siquiera lo escucho, así que no hubo una respuesta real a su pensamiento en voz alta.

* * *

Sexo. Sexo fácil y nada mas ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser solo alocarse en la noche? ¿Solo entregarse al primer galante hombre que le invitara un trago en un bar o un antro de moda? No tendría que volverlo a ver necesariamente, no tendría que lidiar con infidelidades ni sentimentalismos. No tendría que vivir atada al imbécil en cuestión, solamente utilizarlo, de manera tan directa y tan fácil como ese imbécil la utilizaría a ella, para después volver a su rutina con la esperanza de conseguir el próximo ligue la próxima semana (o el día siguiente, de acuerdo a su humor).

Era todo lo que cualquier macho esperaba de ella, o de cualquier mujer, así que facilitar la empresa y dejarse de pretensiones estúpidas, de ambos lados, se le antojaba lo más coherente. Nadie seria especial en su vida, puede que incluso terminara sola… y limitarse de esa parte de la vida le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Un rato de sexo y despedirse de los bobos, era posiblemente lo que le hacía falta en su vida para olvidar la estúpida idea del amor ideal y de cómo había fallado al lado de Fred. Si nadie era especial, si dejaba de creerlo realmente, entonces le dejaría de doler que Fred no lo hubiera sido. Le dejaría de doler haber perdidos esos años a su lado…

Aun así, alzó la copa y la regresó al conejo marrón que la observaba a la expectativa, en cuyo rostro se dibujó la decepción.

-Lo siento, solo estoy esperando a una amiga…- dijo Judy levantándose.

El conejo se encogió de hombros mientras Judy daba media vuelta y salía del bar. Se acomodó su chaqueta y maldijo; se dio media vuelta otra vez, dispuesta a volver a entrar al bar y… dejar suceder lo que tuviera que suceder... Cuando su celular sonó. Al recibirlo, noto que era un mensaje de Nick Wilde, el policía de Zootopia.

"Zanahorias, estas ahí?"

"Si"- respondió dejando el bar atrás y empezando a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

"Yo… necesito alguien con quien hablar…"

"Sucede algo?"

"Solamente estoy algo… distraído"

"En ese caso, Judy Hopps se reporta para el servicio ;) "

La pantalla se encendió y ella contesto, pero no la recibió la expresión confiada y sonriente que conocía de Nick Wilde, sino una de mirada esquiva y rostro sereno. Vestía una chaqueta negra y una gorra, y donde quiera que estuviera, parecía haber mucho viento pues su pelo ondeaba constantemente.

-¿Nick?

-Hola, Judy- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

Judy volteó brevemente hacia el bar. Si, si había interrumpido algo muy importante, algo que probablemente hubiera marcado su vida. Faltaba comprender si la había interrumpido para bien o para mal. Volteó nuevamente con Nick y sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Nada más importante que tu…

-Oh…- Nick titubeó-. Bueno, espero que se pueda solucionar.

-No sé si algo de mi vida tenga ya solución- exclamó con un suspiro.

-Creo que ambos pasamos por un mal momento…

-Esa es la definición de mi vida en realidad- declaró Judy agachando las orejas-. Estoy llena de malos momentos, malos momentos que debo enfrentar sola…

-¿Puede decir eso un conejo?- inquirió Nick observándola con tranquilidad.

No había burla en su tono, tampoco malicia; así que Judy no se sintió ofendida.

-Mi familia es… complicada…- dijo Judy con un suspiro-. No soy la favorita de las hijas…

-¿La más odiada?

-La "oveja negra"…- dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Cuando eres tan diferente como yo, la propia familia no para de recordártelo…

-¿Qué tan diferente es aquello?- inquirió Nick sonriendo.

Judy volteó a verlo y titubeo. Nick Wilde le agradaba mucho, demasiado en serio, y de cierta forma lo admiraba, pero abrirse con él era… algo diferente. La mayoría de personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, se habían alejado cuando había compartido sus penas con ellos. No los culpaba, ella también escaparía de la próxima persona que tuviera siquiera la mitad de sus problemas y se atreviera a compartirlos con ella: apenas si podía con su propia vida.

Compartir esa parte de su vida era dejar una puerta abierta, una puerta que daba acceso libre a Nick Wilde a conocerla ¿Podía confiar en un zorro? ¿En uno que vivía a cientos de kilómetros? No estaba segura de que esa pudiera ser la definición de un amigo, cuando eran totalmente distintos y estaban tan lejos. No obstante debía admitir que cada conversación con Nick solía levantarle el ánimo, solían devolverle las ganas de soñar… y cumplir sus sueños. De vivir.

-Siempre quise ser oficial de policía, en zootopia…

Nick desapareció de la pantalla, entre una confusión de movimientos imprecisos. No fue hasta que la pantalla enfoco el oscuro cielo estrellado, que entendió lo que había sucedido. Nick recogió el celular, tosiendo y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Judy agachó las orejas.

-¿Una coneja policía?

-Sé que es ridículo…- exclamó Judy sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Me encantaría tenerte en la fuerza, Judy!- dijo Nick con sinceridad.

Judy sonrió con amargura.

-Sé que es ridículo, Nick. Por eso nunca entre a la academia- declaró ella.

-No, nada de eso, lo mismo dijeron de mí…

-Supongo que siempre tuviste mejores circunstancias que las mías- dijo Judy llegando a su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente sin saludar a nadie, directo a su cuarto-. No es que mi familia tenga demasiado dinero, entrar a la academia sería demasiado esfuerzo… un esfuerzo inútil que no pueden cubrir.

-No es un esfuerzo inútil- replicó Nick con convicción.

-Quisiera tener tu confianza…

-Deberías hacer la prueba, zanahorias- replicó Nick-. Si es tu sueño…

-No todos los sueños se cumplen…

Nick titubeo unos segundos, después se enderezó con orgullo y sonrió de forma confiada. Judy llego a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

-El mío se cumplió.

Judy lo observó brevemente y desvió la mirada.

-Tengo demasiados problemas en mi vida, cosas que debo resolver antes de luchar por sueños inútiles y lejanos- replicó Judy con desgano.

-Entonces resuélvelos…

-No puedo…- susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar contra su voluntad; se cubrió el rostro avergonzada. Nick se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de la chica.

-¿Judy?

-¡No puedo, Nick! ¡No puedo!- exclamó ella llorando- ¡Estoy muy sola para continuar!

-¿Sola?

-¡Estoy cansada! Cansada de no tener a nadie importante en mi vida, nadie que permanezca para siempre a mi lado- susurró ella limpiando sus lágrimas-. Como amigo o como pareja… no tengo nadie para mí, que me tome en serio…

-No lo sabía…- susurró Nick con pesar.

-¿De qué sirve, Nick?- preguntó ella tirándose en la cama; las lágrimas aun escurrían por su rostro, pero su voz ya no tenía el tono tembloroso del llanto- ¿De qué me sirve luchar cuando estoy tan sola rodeada de desconocidos?

-Tu familia…

-Quiero mucho a mis padres- admitió ella-. Pero ellos se tienen; tengo veinte años, ya no soy la niña que puede depender de sus padres para salir adelante…

-Aun eres muy joven para decir eso.

-Chicas de trece años tienen más amor que yo…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Oye, el amor tarde o temprano llegara a tu vida- declaró Nick sonriendo con tranquilidad-. Los amigos también…

-Ya no puedo creer en eso. Los amigos no existen, no tengo amigos… solo conocidos, y muchas decepciones…

-Tienes uno…

Judy alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Repitió ese mágico momento en que se habían conocido y las lágrimas cesaron, mientras ambos sonreían con timidez.

-A ti…- exclamó ella sonriendo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes- comentó Nick con tranquilidad.

-No es cierto…

-Claro que si….

-Bobo…- replicó ella desviando la mirada-. Gracias…

Nick sonrió con tranquilidad, pero su mirada se perdió en algún punto impreciso, cercano al celular pero definitivamente no el aparato.

-Saldremos adelante, Judy…

-Quiero creer que si…

-Así será- asintió Nick.

El resto de la conversación se volvió intrascendente y mundana. Relajada, tranquila y divertida. Lo que ambos necesitaban antes de volver a la aborrecible rutina diaria. Al menos con la certeza de que tenían un amigo, de que podían confiar en el otro para lo que fuera, aunque ese "lo que fuera" fuese derrumbarse en lágrimas. La amistad se volvió más palpable, a pesar de la distancia…

* * *

Las palabras de Nick la animaron, lo suficiente para dormir y despertar con una sonrisa en el rostro; así que no pudo evitar que lo primero que hiciera en el día fuera saludar a Nick. Se lavó el rostro, se vistió solamente con una camisa (al fin de cuentas solamente saldría la parte de arriba) y se tomó una fotografía con pose militar. La envió con la leyenda "Judy Hopps reportándose para un día de servicio". Dejo el celular y continuó con su rutina de aseo. Al salir de bañarse encontró una respuesta esperándole.

Abrió el mensaje y se encontró con un Nick Wilde, tirado en la cama y con cara de tener bastante sueño, pero sonriendo. La fotografía tenía la leyenda "En descanso, cadete… aún es temprano…". Y puede que fuera temprano para Nick, pero para ella era la hora justa para iniciar las labores previas antes de pasar a atender la tienda de la familia.

"Nada de eso, tengo pocos minutos para llegar…"

"Tan temprano?"

"Así es en las madrigueras"

"No digo que sea un animal nocturno… pero nunca me veras empezando labores antes de las siete…"

"Hay cosas que se disfrutan más de mañana"

"Solo una buena conversación y una taza de café… y ocupo uno antes de ponerme de pie…"

"Podemos platicar mientras sigues acostado"

"Je… astuta coneja"

"Torpe zorro"

"Linda foto…"

Judy se quedó algunos segundos viendo el mensaje sin responder en absoluto. Era la segunda vez que Nick le decía "linda", de una forma que no era mera cortesía. Reviso la foto que le había enviado, solo por si acaso, pero no encontró en ella el más mínimo rastro que indicara una actitud coqueta, algo que lo invitara a decirle "linda"…

"Ten un lindo día, Zanahorias… yo aún tengo dos horas de sueño por delante…"

"Cuídate, Nick"

"Igual. Y… si ocupas alguien con quien hablar, y no estoy persiguiendo malhechores, sabes que puedes llamarme"

"Gracias"

* * *

Mientras atendía a los clientes con tranquilidad, recibió un mensaje nuevo. Con ilusión, tomó el aparato esperando que fuera otro de los chistes de Nick, o algún mensaje irreverente que la mantuviera con una sonrisa aún más amplia en el rostro. Su sonrisa no se amplió, sino que se esfumo del todo. Era Fred.

"No me dejes"

Tres palabras rompieron su convicción. Lo amaba, lo amaba como no había amado nada ni a nadie en este mundo, y la realidad es que aunque quisiera odiarlo, lo necesitaba en su vida. Como la única persona que había creído en ella, como el único que la había amado a pesar de sus defectos, de su cuerpo nada sobresaliente o de su color poco atractivo. Como el idiota que con sus errores seguía luchando por ella, porque volvieran a estar juntos ¿Era eso una clase de señal? Por más que se presionaba, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero eso solo la lastimaba más, porque en el fondo estaba seguro que Fred la volvería a lastimar, que nunca la respetaría como debería ser… y aun así, aunque fuera solo por complacerlo, aunque fuera solo un escalón en su vida, anhelaba estar de nuevo en sus brazos y sentir esa pertenencia, esa promesa de un hogar y un lugar a donde pertenecer. Su amor.

No podía saber con certeza cuantas veces Fred le había sido infiel, o durante cuánto tiempo, pero estaba completamente segura de que lo había hecho sin ningún descaro ni preocupación. Si ella no lo hubiera descubierto ¿Él hubiera continuado indefinidamente? ¿O solo necesitaba satisfacer sus bajos instintos? ¿Hubiera sido distinto si ella…? Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas escurrían en silencio por sus mejillas.

-No….- susurró con convicción.

No podía continuar echándose la culpa de los errores que Fred hubiera cometido con ella. No había sido una novia perfecta, siempre lo había cargado con sus problemas familiares, personales e incluso con su propio carácter; pero sabía perfectamente que no había justificación para lo que Fred había hecho, porque si habías dejado de amar a una persona lo correcto era dejarla ir antes que lastimarla… y si la amabas, no tendrías por qué lastimarla. No de esa horrible manera.

Los errores de Fred pertenencia únicamente a Fred, y los de Judy a Judy. Esa firme convicción era la que la habían ayudado a sobreponerse los últimos meses tras su primer intento de suicidio. A veces se sentía tan tentada a volver a intentarlo, a intentarlo una vez más; acabar con su vida. Adiós dolor, adiós Judy, adiós molestia. Todos saldrían ganando y ella dejaría de tener que enfrentarse con la cruda realidad de que los príncipes no existían y los finales felices eran una farsa que…

"Agente Wilde reportándose. Buen día, linda…"

La foto de Nick con lentes oscuros y una amplia sonrisa, en su uniforme de policía, la ayudaron a dejar de hundirse en sus pensamientos más sombríos. Aun así, tenía la certeza de que no podía evitarlo, necesitaba volver a hablar con Fred y aclarar las cosas. Lo que pasara luego, seria…

* * *

-Debes estar bromeando.

-¿Por qué bromearía al respecto?- inquirió Krystal.

-¡Porque soy policía!

-Eres un reparte multas, y respeto eso- dijo Krystal con tranquilidad-. Pero te estoy consiguiendo un puesto muy importante en la empresa. Ganarías casi el triple de tu sueldo actual…

-¡Como contador!- replicó Nick indignado.

-Nick, esta conversación se está volviendo ridícula- exclamó la hembra cruzándose de brazos-. Estamos hablando de nuestro futuro, juntos. La boda es en menos de un año, debemos de comenzar a ver la realidad. Fue lindo seguirte el juego, pero como reparte multas no vas a poder mantener una familia…

-Cuando sea un elemento regular.

-¡Nunca serás un regular!- replicó Krystal molesta-. Y yo no voy a bajar mi estilo de vida solo por tus estúpidos caprichos…

Nick se quedó mudo de asombró y agacho la mirada, apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

-Mira, Nick, hablemos de esto luego…- dijo la hembra agachando la mirada-. Ambos estamos enojados, y no quiero que vayas a decir algo de lo que te arrepientas…

"Arrepentirme yo? Me acabas de humillar… maldita perra!" Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-No seas testarudo, Nick. No tienes futuro como policía…

-Tal vez no tengo futuro a tu lado- replicó Nick con acidez.

-No quisiste decir eso- replicó Krystal, notablemente furiosa, quien se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Nick titubeo entre ir tras ella y quedarse. Y decidió quedarse. A la mierda Krystal, a la mierda el empleo mejor pagado. A la mierda Bogo. Encontraría esos mamíferos y se ganaría su derecho a ser reconocido como un regular de la policía, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Y si fracasaba, esperaba que fuera por ese motivo: porque la vida se le había ido.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Un nuevo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, los próximos capítulos vendrán más… tensos. Y es probable que se agregue un lemon bien hecho y en forma. Esta es la primera confesión, aunque no obstante ninguno de los dos ha terminado de abrirse con el otro; quiero manejar esto de una manera natural y coherente, asi que no esperen un final próximo. Aun tenemos tramo que recorrer… que sufrir y que aceptar. Antes de responder a la gran pregunta…

He recibido mucho apoyo con este proyecto (y original sin), incluso cuando decidí cancelar ambos fics, y se los agradezco mucho. Me temo, no obstante, que tendré que pedirles más. Ayúdenme a continuar con el fic. Regálenme un comentario en la historia, síganme en devianart y recomienden mis historias a sus conocidos. Ayúdenme a que mi trabajo sea reconocido.

Próximamente tengo grandes noticias para mis seguidores, proyectos grandes se acercan, proyectos en los cuales necesitare de su apoyo y presencia.

Espero este capítulo llegue a la persona más importante. Continuemos. **Juntos.**


	5. 05- Dos Fracasos

**Antes de Empezar:**

 _Los planes se forman, se crean, se alinean. Los problemas no han desaparecidos, solo ya no estoy sólo; aun así, eso me levanta el ánimo, porque me acompaña la persona correcta. Sin importar el tiempo que pase, o los problemas que nos invadan, seguimos planeando, ajustando todo a las circunstancias. A veces desesperados, a veces felices, pero juntos._

 _Feliz de volverla a tener en mi vida, fue una impresión aun mayor cuando ella me dijo "Aquí estoy, intentando devolverte tu muchosidad…". Y mi Alicia me sirvió una taza de té para evitar que este cuerdo mundo me hundiera; mi Judy me demostró que podía ser algo más que solo un zorro tramposo; mi Rapunzel, quien estuvo para no burlarse de mi nombre ni de mis sueños… Así que ahí esta ella, luchando por mí, para que yo vuelva a ser yo… Y quien soy yo? No sé si ella sabe mejor la respuesta que yo mismo, pero tiene la llave a la respuesta. Me toca a mí abrir la puerta._

* * *

 **05- Dos Fracasos**

Aunque se juró no darle importancia, aunque se lo repitió una y otra vez en voz alta, mordiéndose las uñas y en cada cepillada que dio a sus orejas, no pudo evitar arreglarse con esmero y dedicación para la "cita" con Fred. Quería demostrar que estaba bien, que estaba excelente sin él; aunque eso fuera una mentira y cada dos o tres días se hundiera en una depresión terrible que la hacía llorar hasta quedarse dormida o seguir sus días de forma mecánica en su insulsa rutina aborrecible. Lo mejor, desde cierta perspectiva, era entonces simplemente nunca haber respondido el mensaje, nunca presentarse, pero ahí estaba. Aun así, no era que quisiera reconquistar a Fred, solo que necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba comprender porque las cosas se habían ido a la mierda cuando…. Cuando todo parecía tan especial y único, cuando se llevaban tan bien y compartían tantas cosas ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado? ¡¿Por qué él había cambiado?! Se resistía a creer que había sucedido sin ningún motivo, tenía que haber algo que había llevado todo… a la mierda…

"Que tengas muchas ventas, zanahorias…"

Judy sonrió al ver el mensaje. Su celular sonó y ella contesto la llamada. Era Nick.

-Oye, Judy, estuve investigando sobre… wow!- Nick parpadeó sorprendido. Judy sabía perfectamente porque motivo, ya que Nick no la había visto maquillada hasta entonces-. Hoy hay alguna clase de festival de la zanahoria…

-Buen día, Nick- saludó ella haciendo sus orejas hacia atrás-. En realidad hoy no trabaje… tengo una cita con un… amigo…

-Vaya, pues… suerte…

-¿Crees que exagere?- preguntó ella preocupada. Porque realmente le preocupaba que pareciera que iba demasiado arreglada; había una línea muy delgada entre parecer independiente y fuerte, o una zorra desesperada… si se permitía la expresión racista.

-No, nada de eso. Es discreto y bonito…- Nick sonrió nervioso-. No es que antes no te vieras bien, siempre te has visto bien… me refiero a que yo te encuentro más atractiva natural… digo, no que "yo" me sienta más atraído, cualquiera podría… no quise usar la palabra atraído…

Judy sonrió con malicia.

-Así que el policía depredador tiene una cierta atracción hacia las débiles presas…

-Yo nunca dije eso- replicó Nick sonrojado, pero recupero la compostura y rio con malicia-. Aunque debo admitir que es una idea que ha llegado a cruzar por mi mente… una tierna conejita en mi habitación…

Judy se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero adoptó una posición desafiante.

-No me digas tierna coneja- replicó ella ligeramente ofendida.

-Yo no me refería a ti, tesoro- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero apuesto que eres demasiado tierna…

-¡Que sea virgen no significa que…!

-¿Eres virgen?- interrumpió Nick sorprendido.

Judy sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba aún más.

-Yo, pues… si, si lo soy- respondió ella intentando restarle importancia-. No es que sea importante…

-No, no es importante- dijo Nick sintiéndose repentinamente mal por el comentario-. Solo que… no, no importa…

-Sí, tengo veinte años y soy virgen- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Tampoco es que sea demasiado atractiva…

-¿Estas bromeando?- inquirió él alzando una ceja-. Si fuera por mí, yo ya… disculpa, no quise decir eso…

Judy soltó una pequeña risa y se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzada ante el comentario a medias.

-No todos opinan como tú…- Judy alzó la mirada. Había llegado a su destino-. Luego hablamos, Nick…

-Suerte, Judy.

-Nick…- Judy volteó a verlo y sonrió-. Gracias…

-¿Por?

-Estar ahí, para mí- dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa.

-Sabes que aquí estaré, zanahorias.

-Lo sé.

Colgó la llamada.

* * *

-Rápido, vamos tarde- ordenó Krystal jalando a Nick del brazo.

La fiesta en cuestión era… alguna estupidez irrelevante, de alguien que no conocía. No podía recordar ni siquiera la conexión relativa que se le podía atribuir entre Krystal y la fiesta. Ahora todas las fiestas eran estúpidos eventos sociales donde ella podía presumir la boda, que ya estaba cada vez más próxima. Mientras que se ponía a charlar sobre el evento, y donde pasarían su luna de miel, la presentación del propio Nick pasaba a segundo plano incluyendo evasivas sobre su trabajo como "reparte multas". De eso se trataban ahora todos sus días libres o desveladas nocturnas: fiestas, fiestas y más fiestas donde anunciar su boda. Lo veía totalmente estúpido e innecesario, ya que esa cantidad ridícula de gente obviamente no estaba invitados.

Y ahí estaba él, desperdiciando horas importantes para su carrera en un nuevo evento social que le venía sobrado a su futuro. Una estupidez complaciente como todo lo que se había convertido su vida diaria. Comía lo que y donde Krystal le indicara, asistía a los eventos que Krystal le indicara, hablaba con las personas que Krystal le indicara… tenia meses sin saber nada de Finnick. Incluso se había vuelto una especie de esclavo sexual, siguiendo sus indicaciones: rápido, lento, espera, no cambies de posición, termina, termina ya!

Toda su vida convertida en una monotonía estúpida de complacencia y mediocridad que apenas si le permitían mantenerse con vida con sueños y esperanzas rotas, pero no del todo destruidas. Apenas si podía recordar porque trabajaba en el lugar donde lo hacía. Su placa era un mero trofeo en lo profundo de un cajón, en un escritorio que rara vez utilizaba. Todo el esfuerzo previo para acabar hundido en la oscuridad del "casi".

-No…- dijo Nick alzando la mirada.

-Mi familia debería estar cerca de…

-Se acabó.

Nick se detuvo en seco provocando que su compañera, que lo tomaba del brazo, también se frenara. Krystal volteó a verlo, alzando una ceja y poniendo atención a él por primera vez. Miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué se acabó?

-Lo nuestro, se ha terminado, Krystal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- exclamó Krystal con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Ya estoy harto!- replicó Nick molesto-. No más, Krystal, no hay nada más entre nosotros….

-Te refieres a que…

-Se termina el compromiso, se termina todo- replicó Nick con seriedad-. Se terminan los planes…

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Nick?- preguntó sinceramente confundida-. No puedes hablar en serio…

-¡Para ti, yo nunca hablo en serio! ¡Nunca seré nadie!- replicó Nick furioso- ¡Para ti solo soy un hombre mediocre que debe conformarse con una mediocre vida en un estilo mediocre!

-¡¿No sé de qué diablos estás hablando?!

-¡Y ese es parte del problema!- replicó el zorro alzando la mano hasta su pecho- ¡Eres tan egoísta que no te das cuenta de nada!

-Deja de decir esa sarta de estupideces…

-Sí, Krystal. Ya no diré nada mas- Nick se quitó la corbata, un regalo de Krystal, y la tiró al suelo-. Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar…

El zorro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Nick, Nick- Krystal se apresuró tras de él-. No sé qué diablos te sucede, pero podemos hablarlo y…

Nick salió corriendo. No le daría la oportunidad de manipularlo de nuevo. No otra vez. Krystal corrió tras él, pero el entrenamiento de policía le aseguro una clara ventaja en la carrera; a los pocos metros Krystal se detuvo exhausta mientras Nick se perdía en la lejanía.

* * *

No fue hasta que la mesera trajo las dos tazas de café que ambos alzaron la mirada. Él tenía un capuchino, ella había optado por un café americano; él había agregado un pastel a su orden, pero ella había decidido prudentemente no pedir nada más. En caso de que las cosas salieran mal, arrojaría el café en el rostro de Fred, y se largaría sin dejar nada más sobre la mesa que le remordiera la consciencia: odiaba desperdiciar comida. De cualquier forma, sus manos temblaban cuando tomó el café, pero tan pronto dio el primer trago recupero la compostura.

Fred no la veía, sino que había empezado a comer su pastel mientras agitaba su propio café: era bastante intolerante a las cosas calientes. Ironía, pensaba ella, puesto que era un maldito caliente.

-Quiero que dejes de llamarme- dijo Judy dejando su taza de café con delicadeza en la mesa.

-Pensé que ibas a darme otra oportunidad- replicó Fred apenas alzando la mirada-. Pensé que veníamos a hablar de…

-¿De nosotros?- replicó Judy con mirada serena-. El "nosotros" no puede existir cuando hablemos de tres adultos…

-Por favor, deja el tema de lado un momento- pidió Fred.

-Fred, eso fue lo que termino todo…- replicó Judy cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, sintiendo la furia invadirla, pero conteniéndose-. No me pidas que deje de hablar de eso.

-Si solo vienes a echarme mis errores en cara, no sé qué haces aquí.

-Yo tampoco.

Judy se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse, pero Fred se estiró y la tomó del brazo.

-Por favor… disculpa eso- pidió Fred avergonzado-. No te vayas aun…

Lo pensó unos segundos antes de volver a tomar asiento.

-Lo he estado pensando y… realmente significas mucho para mí- dijo Fred agachando la mirada-. No quise decir esas cosas que dije…

-Lo que hayas dicho nunca fueron un problema, idiota- replicó ella furiosa-. El problema fueron tus acciones…

-Sabes que nunca quise lastimarte…

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que quisiste, Fred?- replicó ella dándole un nuevo sorbo a su café-. Dime entonces qué diablos paso por tu cabeza, porque no puedo comprenderlo en absoluto.

-Fue… complicado…- dijo Fred agachando la mirada-. Solamente tenía esa necesidad y yo… fui débil…

Judy se cubrió el rostro con una mano tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Dos veces…

-Dos veces- admitió Fred agachando las orejas.

-Te había disculpado una vez, Fred- susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta-. Te perdone tu "momento" de debilidad… Y entonces hablamos de confianza, de seguir juntos, de lo que valía la pena…

Bajo su mano y miró fijamente a Fred, con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Hablamos de matrimonio, de las fechas para nuestros hijos, de nuestra casa…- continuó Judy con un nudo de la garganta-. De tus "necesidades"…

Fred agachó la mirada, así como Judy, quien empezó a remover su café con delicadeza. Ya no estaba caliente, ya no servía para arrojarlo en el rostro de Fred.

-Trate de ser más… accesible contigo, y no puedes decirme que no- replicó Judy logrando tranquilizarse-. En lugar de mandar todo a la mierda, como mi sentido común y mi intuición me decían, hice caso a mi estúpido corazón y lo di todo, una vez más, por ti…

-Yo también hice mi esfuerzo- replicó Fred a la defensiva-. No te falle en otra cosa…

-Ya no estoy segura de en qué cosas me fallaste, Fred- dijo Judy con serenidad-. Pero en la más importante lo hiciste: tú no me amaste con sinceridad…

Fred guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando a Judy.

-Me equivoque… dos veces…- replicó él-. No necesito entrar en detalles de la primera, pero la segunda vez fue… yo solo…

-¿Si?

-No sabes lo estresante que es qué mi propia novia no se sienta sexualmente atraída por mi…- replicó Fred con frustración-. Me hizo sentir tan…

-Eres un imbécil- replicó ella poniéndose de pie.

-¡No, Judy! ¡Espera!

-Ese nunca fue el problema, y tú lo sabes- replicó Judy sin voltear a verlo.

Fred se puso de pie y la siguió.

-¡¿Entonces cual fue?!- replicó Fred con enojo- ¡¿Entonces porque actuabas así?!

-¡Porque esas cosas no se fuerzan, imbécil lujurioso!

Los animales que pasaban alrededor voltearon a verlos brevemente. Judy continuó por su camino mientras un avergonzado Fred la seguía.

-Judy… Judy, espera. Tenemos que hablar…

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar- replicó ella sin mirarlo-. Nunca entendimos las cosas de la misma manera, y nunca buscamos las mismas cosas…

-Yo te busco a ti… te quiero a ti…

-Tú no sabes ni lo que quieres- replicó ella alzando la mirada para evitar cruzarse con la de él, que caminaba a su paso-. Eres solo un niño malcriado, acostumbrado a tener lo que se le venga en gana…

-He luchado por llegar hasta donde estoy ahora- replicó Fred ofendido.

-¿Y luchaste por mí, Fred?- preguntó ella parando en seco y volteando a verlo con furia- ¿Acaso sacrificaste algo por mí? Habrás faltado alguna vez al trabajo, o gastado tu maldito dinero en el anillo de compromiso… pero esas dos fallas, no dejan de recordarme que hubo algo que fue más importante que yo: tu sucio pene.

-Yo…

-Adiós, Fred.

-Judy, solo déjame demostrarte que yo…

-No, Fred- negó ella con tristeza-. No puedo volver a confiar en ti. Ya no te conozco…

Fred se quedó sin palabras ante esto. Judy llegó hasta la parada del camión y subió al transporte sin mirar atrás. Cuando el transporte arrancó, Fred corrió tras de él.

-¡Adiós!- gritó Fred-. Torpe coneja…

Fred sonrió con amargura mientras Judy lo miraba por el vidrio del transporte. Cuando el camión dio vuelta, saliendo por completo de la vista de Fred, ella se desplomó en un asiento y empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

* * *

"Hola, espero hayas tenido un excelente día…"

"Que tal la cita?"

"Horrible…"

"Vaya… lo lamento, Judy"

"No tienes porque, no era el adecuado… supongo…"

Nick revisaba los archivos más recientes que había obtenido cuando había recibido el mensaje de su amiga. Había tomado el celular con una sonrisa, pero había optado por no volver a llamar debido a que debía tener un rostro terrible: con todo y su decisión, no era que estuviera precisamente de buen humor. Le dolía… le dolía terriblemente haber tenido que tomar esa decisión, pero Krystal era del tipo de zorras que no cambiaban de opinión, que eran prácticas y directas; de primera mano sabía que hablar de sentimientos con ella no servía de nada ¿Cómo podía hacerla comprender que estaba pisoteando su dignidad y sueños? Era un total despropósito, pero lo peor es que sabía que le dolía más a él que a ella: él era el imbécil que ya había hecho planes alrededor de ella. No obstante, no se podía engañar a sí mismo, pues ya llevaba meses pensándolo en silencio, en las noches de insomnio, en cada maldita humillación ¿Y si se lo dijera ahora? ¿Y si lo hiciera ahora? ¿Qué tal ahora? Meses de darle vuelta a la idea para finalmente estallar y… hubiera esperado un poco más de dramatismo, una despedida más romántica a su manera, y ahora todo se le antojaba estúpido. No obstante el dolor era real y palpitaba en su corazón, que hasta entonces había logrado distraer con la revisión constante de los archivos, y ahora dedicándole tiempo a su amiga.

"También tuve un mal día…"

"¿Mas desaparecidos?"

"No… yo… nunca te mencione que tenía novia"

"Oh… en serio? Como se llama?"

"Krystal, pero ya no importa… tenia…"

"Terminaste hoy con ella?"

"Si…"

"Lo lamento…"

"No era la adecuada, supongo…"

"¿Y cuál es el tipo de hembra adecuada para el astuto zorro policía?"

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta que claramente era un embuste.

"Una hembra tierna y soñadora…"

No hubo respuesta tras más de un minuto, así que fue Nick quien volvió a enviar un mensaje.

"¿Y tú tipo de macho?"

"No existe lo que yo busco en un hombre, todos solo quieren jugar…"

"Eso ofende un poco…"

"No quise hacerlo… Solo que… Hace unos meses termine con mi novio"

"Disculpa, no debí tocar un asunto sensible…"

"Solo quiero alguien que respete mi libertad y confié en mi…"

"Supongo que es lo que todos esperamos…"

"Nick…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo es hacer el amor…?"

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Nick, quien se atraganto con su propia saliva. La pregunta era demasiado directa, y eso lo incomodo un poco… nunca había hablado con nadie más de sexo que sus parejas, así que hablar de ello con alguien que no tenía esa clase de "intimidad" se le antojaba algo bastante… nuevo…

"Es una sensación maravillosa. Son nervios, emoción y amor. Y el cariño mientras das tu mejor esfuerzo porque tu pareja sea feliz. No solo es lo físico. Es esa conexión emocional, la necesidad de besarla…"

"Pasión. Porque la deseas, la necesitas. La calidez. Tocar su cuerpo…"

"La expresión de su rostro. La fragilidad en tus brazos…"

"Te pierdes. Es difícil de explicar. Es Sinceridad y deseo. Entrega y pasión. Amor y confianza"

Nick sintió la excitación crecer dentro de él al tiempo que describía lo mejor que podía lo que era "hacer el amor". Lo cierto es que nunca lo había pensado detalladamente, solo tenía claro que hacer el amor era varias veces mejor que masturbarse, pero no quería dar una respuesta tan vaga y estúpida a su amiga. Tras unos segundos, una respuesta apareció.

"Diría que lo explicaste muy bien…"

"Puedo ser elocuente…"

"Fue… muy tierno…"

"No soy tierno…"

"Lo eres, torpe zorro"

"Vale, vale. Puede que sea algo romántico"

"Es lindo de tu parte"

"Hacer el amor es algo increíble… algún día tendrás tu oportunidad…"

"No lo sé…"

"Animo, Judy. Yo estoy aquí para ti…"

"¿Es eso una especie de indirecta?"

Nick se sonrojó ante la mención, y respondió apresuradamente.

"¡Como amigo! ¡Siempre te apoyare!"

"Gracias, Nick… Quisiera visitarte algún día…"

"Adelante"

"¡Me encanta zootopia! ¡Siempre he soñado con vivir ahí!"

"Es una ciudad única e increíble"

"Fanfarrón… Aun así, quiero ir…"

"Aquí tendrás a un torpe zorro esperándote…"

"Gracias…"

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Fred, eres un hijo de puta. Un desgraciado infeliz.

Krystal, eres una zorra. Una egoísta egocéntrica.

Es increíble las cosas que el amor nos puede ayudar a hacer, las cosas que podemos perdonar en nombre de ese amor, las cosas que podemos superar, soportar… lo mucho que nos podemos perder a nosotros mismo, nuestra identidad, obsesionados con una idea de un amor que no existe, que no es sincero.

Todos necesitamos un lugar a donde pertenecer, un lugar al que llamar hogar, y somos conscientes que ese lugar no puede ser eternamente bajo los brazos de los padres. No hablamos de una pareja necesariamente, pero suele ser la decisión más obvia. Amigos, trabajo, planes, familia. Y cuando todo se derrumba, que queda de nosotros?

Yo llevaba tiempo sin amigos, cuando dos fallecimientos cercanos me derrumbaron. Estos me hicieron recordar a su vez la pérdida más importante de mi vida. Y me separe de mi esposa. Mi trabajo se fue a la mierda… y me encontré parado en medio de… nada… Todo se derrumbó a mí alrededor, y quise aferrarme a lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida: Zootopia. Tan ridículo como pueda sonar, la maldita película me salvo la vida, porque gracias a ella conocí a una persona muy especial para mí, que nunca jamás voy a dejar ir. Mi mejor amiga.

Y fuimos dos almas destrozadas, dos corazones rotos, dos ilusos engañados. Los dos fracasamos, y los dos nos vimos hundirnos… pero ninguno estuvo dispuesto a dejar caer al otro. No teníamos la voluntad para seguir con nuestros propios problemas, pero si para apoyar al otro. Y eso fue lo que nos salvó… Y aun, cada día, seguimos luchando. Por nosotros mismos, por el otro… no puedo hablar por ella, pero yo aún sigo preguntándome ¿Quién soy yo?


	6. 06- Dos Recuerdos (Amargos)

**FAQS**

 **Que indican las comillas?**

Esta es algo que al parecer ha generado dudas… lo cierto es que es solo mi intento de querer diferencia algo de forma "ágil" y "rápida" para no tener que entrar en descripciones constantes. Siempre que se vean frases largas entre comillas representan mensajes de texto enviados como "buenos días zanahorias". En ocasiones agrego una descripción que lo deja bien claro, pero en "conversaciones" he optado por simplemente escribirlos así… El problema es que los "pensamientos" también los hago en ese formato, así que procurare diferenciarlos bien…

 **Cuando seguirás con "Original Sin"?**

Muchos seguidores de OS son también de este fic, no obstante algunos no han revisado el aviso actualizado de Original Sin. Bien, Original Sin sí se continuara, no será cancelado; está en una pausa indefinida porque tengo cosas que discutir con mi colaboradora… si, ya tengo una colaboradora directa, su papel se volvió más importante que solo Beta Reader. Eventualmente lo continuaremos, el capítulo 14 está asegurado, los demás… solo puedo asegurar que la historia no se cancela, no cuanto tarden los demás capítulos…

* * *

 **Antes de empezar:**

A veces la depresión vuelve. No porque aun piense en "ella", no porque me importe lo que Krystal diga o haga en este momento, sino porque debido a ella, perdí demasiado de mí, perdí demasiado tiempo, perdí a los demás… a los que si valían la pena. Perdí a Finnick, perdí a Flash… Y esa depresión es inevitable, por lo pronto, ya que aunque me esté recuperando, no me gusta ver donde terminé. No me gusta que aún no he cumplido mis planes y estoy parado donde mismo que estaba antes que ella. Al final de cuentas, yo perdí más. Ahora me he dedicado a recuperar parte de mi vida, y apreciar lo nuevo en ella. Ahora tengo a Judy, cada vez más presente en mi vida…

Lo cierto es que aún queda demasiado tramo por delante, demasiados problemas que no se pueden dejar inconclusos, demasiadas cosas que planear (planes para los planes), que mover, que finalizar antes de empezar nuevas cosas. Cuando ella me dijo "tengo planes distintos", lo primero que dije fue "entiendo, tal vez sea mejor…". Cuando ella me aclaro **"Yo iría contigo"** , mi corazón se derritió… supe entonces que el problema seguía siendo yo y mi maldita inseguridad. Unas pocas sesiones de terapia no arreglan años de desesperación, así que se lo debo a ella. Antes de estar juntos, debo poder responder junto "a quien" estará… debo poder responderme a mí mismo "¿Quién soy yo?"…

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

A partir de aquí se trataran temas delicados para ciertas personas de la audiencia. No pretendo juzgar ni decir cómo vivir su vida; lo aquí plasmado es algo que únicamente aplica a la forma de ver el mundo de su autor. Pueden existir discrepancias respecto a la vida diaria de los lectores o la forma en que han superado esos problemas. Esto es meramente un fic, hecho exclusivamente para una persona y compartido con mis demás lectores por mera cortesía. No se pretende ofender a nadie.

* * *

 **06- Dos Recuerdos (Amargos)**

-Yo… lo quise con toda mi alma…- susurró Judy cabizbaja-. Realmente lo ame…

-¿Crees que vale la pena volver a intentarlo?- inquirió Nick.

-No, no puedo volver a confiar en él. Nunca cambiara, Nick….

-Y aun así, lo sigues amando.

-No puedo simplemente olvidar lo que siento por él.

-Te lastimo, y por lo que alcanzo a entender, fue lo suficiente para odiarlo.

Nick y Judy estaban acostados, en sus respectivas camas, platicando por video llamada. Era aún lo suficientemente temprano para que el sol aún no se asomara. Judy no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y aunque lo considero impertinente, había optado por recurrir al amigo más sincero e imparcial que tenía para despejar su mente. Nick por su lado, había dormido por pausas y de forma intranquila, así que la última vez que se había levantado, pudo ver el mensaje de Judy esperando por una respuesta; el sueño se esfumo cuando vio que su amiga lo necesitaba.

-No debí levantarte tan temprano…

-No importa, me despejas la mente.

-Ya tienes tus propios problemas.

-Prefiero ayudarte que enfrentar mis propios problemas, supongo que soy un poco cobarde.

-No lo eres. No me das esa impresión- replico la hembra.

-De eso se trata, zanahorias- dijo Nick sonriendo con amargura-. Nunca los dejes ver lo frágil que eres. Nunca los dejes ver lo mucho que te hirieron…

-¿Entonces a ti si te han herido?

-Sí, lo han hecho- admitió Nick-. Mucho. Cuando me lastiman, nunca he dejado que lo sepan. Les das poder… un poder que me da miedo. El poder de lastimarte de nuevo… De la misma forma…

-Poder…- susurró Judy pensativa.

-Es el mismo poder que puede curar tus heridas, pero depende de la otra persona el cómo lo use… Por eso, es mejor si no lo saben…

-Si…- dijo Judy con mirada sombría.

Nick se sintió un poco incómodo al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Lamento ser tan depresivo, no debí decir eso.

-No, está bien. Eso significa mucho para ti- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Y si significa mucho para ti, significa mucho para mí que lo compartas… Por eso no me molesta que hables conmigo.

-No malinterpretes. Yo creo en el amor, y que somos sinceramente capaces de amar- aclaró Nick con una media sonrisa-. Tu y yo, pero… ten cuidado, Judy. Si estas sufriendo tanto por el… tal vez deberías considerar darle una oportunidad…

Judy titubeo un momento, pero decidió que era estúpido dudar a esas alturas, tras todo lo que había compartido con Nick; sabía que era un buen macho, alguien en quien confiar. Y además, lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-Me fue infiel…

La mirada de Nick se ensombreció. Y Judy lo notó.

-Entonces no lo disculpes…- susurró Nick con tristeza.

-¿Nick?

-De nada sirve, Judy- replicó el macho con mirada pérdida-. El amor se basa en el respeto y la confianza, y si él no pudo respetarte…

-¿Sabes de ello?

-Lamentablemente, zanahorias, he vivido cosas de las cuales he aprendido lecciones dolorosas…

-Lo disculpe una vez…- dijo ella agachando las orejas.

-El punto es que las cosas no cambian- dijo Nick pensativo-. Hay errores tan grandes que simplemente no pueden solucionarse; no puedes vivir con el rencor toda la vida, pero eso no significa que se pueda reparar la relación…

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, intercambiando miradas sin decir nada. Ambos querían contar su historia, pero al mismo no estaban seguros de hacerlo…

-Yo… ya había cortado una vez con Krystal…- declaró Nick pensativo-. Antes era más… efusivo…

-¿Efusivo?

-Siempre fui más quien llevo el "control" de la relación, ella era demasiado discreta- explicó Nick-. Nunca me importo que alguien escuchara mis conversaciones en la calle, pero a ella eso le molestaba; a veces también le daba una nalgada en la calle, je…

-Pervertido…- replicó Judy, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada demasiado vulgar- aclaró con una sonrisa-. Aun así, es el punto: yo no me escondía de nada, de nadie. Simplemente hacia las cosas que quería en el momento que quería…

-Creo que entiendo el punto…- respondió Judy asintiendo- ¿Eso es malo?

-Cuando teníamos alguna diferencia o discusión… Yo prefería resolverla rápidamente, aunque eso fuera en medio de una fiesta o en la calle…

-Si…

-Una vez tuvimos una fiesta, con mis amigos- explicó Nick-. Yo estaba muy emocionado porque la fiesta había sido planeada desde hace tiempo, y todos mis amigos se presentarían. Era el momento de presentarles a mi novia, Krystal. La fiesta significaba mucho para mí…

-Para ambos, supongo…

-Supones mal- suspiró Nick-. Ella me cancelo una hora antes de la fiesta. Yo estaba tan furioso que termine con ella… por teléfono… No podía creer que me cancelara. Para mí era una clara señal de que no me tomaba en serio, de que no le importaba una mierda mis planes u opiniones…

-Suena exagerado- dijo Judy alzando una ceja.

-Puede ser, pero el motivo por el que me cancelaba era "que no quería llegar tarde a su casa…"

-Eso suena más exagerado…

-Tal vez soy algo imbécil platicando el asunto, pero me enfurecí… Ella me busco en la fiesta y trato de arreglarlo y yo… yo le grite que se fuera, la ignore, pase de ella totalmente… hasta que se largó…

-Si…

-Y la mañana siguiente…

* * *

 **(1 Año Antes)**

Nick salió del apartamento, sin su uniforme; era su día de descanso, pero tras la ruptura con Krystal no se encontraba bien, nada bien. No solo su mente estaba agotada, también su corazón.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver una figura conocida. Krystal, recargada contra la pared de enfrente, sentada abrazando sus piernas, lo esperaba con la mirada en el suelo. Al escuchar la puerta, alzó la mirada, con el rostro sereno y los ojos rojos. Nick se quedó paralizado, con una expresión que reflejaba el horror y la sorpresa. Krystal se puso de pie de prisa, con la mirada baja y cruzando las manos a frente, que le daban un aspecto frágil e inocente… un aspecto al que Nick no estaba acostumbrado desde hace bastante tiempo. Vestía un pantalón ajustado y un suéter holgado que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Su cola se movía lentamente a su espalda, de un lado a otro.

-Nick… tenemos que volver…- susurró Krystal con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó el macho confundido- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Desde las cinco de la mañana…

Eran las once en ese momento.

-Desde las cinco…- repitió Nick que supo que en eso no le mentía.

-No sabía tu horario…

-Lo sabrías si me pusieras un poco de atención- replicó Nick recuperando la compostura.

-Lo se… fui una estúpida…- empezó a sollozar Krystal- ¡Pero no quiero que me dejes!

Krystal se lanzó hacia Nick y lo abrazó con fuerza. Nick retrocedió un paso horrorizado y trato de quitársela de encima, pero el abrazo era fuerte; Krystal empezó a sollozar con más fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no!- sollozaba la hembra aferrándose con fuerza a Nick.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Nick sintiendo la furia crecer en su interior- ¡Tuvimos tiempo de hablar y nunca lo aprovechaste!

-¡No, Nick!- gritó ella apretándose aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo- ¡No volverá a suceder! ¡No me dejes!

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me puedes obligar!

-¡Dame una oportunidad!

-Yo…

El dolor en la voz y las acciones de Krystal parecían genuinos, parecían verdaderos. Y eso hizo titubear a Nick de su resolución ¿Podría estar equivocado? Alguien que lo amara con tanta fuerza, no podía ser malo… podía solo estar equivocado, podría ser que…

-Nick…- sollozó Krystal.

La chica lo empujó y entraron al departamento del zorro, quien cerró la puerta con un nudo en la garganta y manos temblorosas.

-Suéltame…

-No…

-Suéltame, vamos a hablar- aclaró Nick agachando la mirada.

-Promételo…- susurró ella.

-Te prometo que hablaremos si me sueltas…- dijo Nick con un suspiro.

Krystal soltó a su presa y alzó la mirada, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Derrotada, frágil y vulnerable, a Nick le pareció hermosa… No era que le gustaba ver hembras llorar, solo que estaba viendo una parte de Krystal que no conocía: una parte que lo necesitaba, que lo añoraba. Una parte que sufría sin el…

-Supongo que… preparare café…- dijo Nick dándose la vuelta mientras Krystal se sentaba en el sillón.

Pero Krystal no lo esperó en el sillón. Nick dejó el café calentándose, mientras pasaba a su cuarto a colgar de vuelta su abrigo. Al girarse se encontró con Krystal, quien se abalanzo sobre él. Lo besó con pasión, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido. Pensó en resistirse, pero entonces sintió la pata de ella bajo su pantalón, agarrando firmemente su miembro. Ella se quitó su pantalón y guio su mano hasta su vagina, mientras lo seguía besando con pasión.

Krystal aun significaba mucho para ella, y tal vez cortar con ella había sido precipitado. Por supuesto, no es que pensara en eso realmente en ese momento, sino que simplemente la combinación entre la tristeza, el alivio de sentirse amado, la excitación y la confusión mental de ese momento terminaron por nublar su mente y dejarse llevar por la situación.

-Te amo…- susurró Krystal.

Le quito el pantalón y empezó a tocar al macho, moviendo su mano rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo, estimulando su hombría. Nick no pudo soportar mucho tiempo antes de tirarla en la cama y terminar de quitarle el pantalón a ella. Entró en ella, sin intercambiar palabras ni miradas; de forma ruda, pero no con odio, no con rencor. Simple y llanamente entro, y salió, y el proceso repitió. Besándola, desnudándola, amándola y olvidando todo temor.

* * *

Y aunque sus acciones me lastimaban

Sus labios seguían siendo un bálsamo en el alma.

Y me perdí en el más simple y básico de los placeres

Pretendiendo que mi vida era más simple y básica de lo que era…

Sus piernas eran cálidas, sus labios húmedos

¿Era ella el monstruo que devoraba mis sueños?

Y me perdí en la ternura del momento.

Y me perdí entre gemidos y lamentos…

* * *

-Entonces volvieron juntos…

-Si… y se acostó con otro imbécil la semana siguiente…- declaró Nick agachando la cabeza-. Me lo confeso tres meses después; note una actitud extraña en ella, pero siempre pensé que era por los recelos de la pelea… Sabes que hice yo entonces? La trate más amable, cualquier problema que tuviéramos me lo tragaba e intentaba que no le afectara…

Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por el rostro de Nick, aunque su tono de voz se mantuvo sereno.

-La trate como una princesa mientras ella se portaba como una puta conmigo…- declaró Nick encogiéndose de hombros-. Y cuando me entere… seguí pensando que era mi culpa. Que yo la lastime tanto que cuando alguien le dio algo de amor… ella simplemente…

-Si amor era lo que necesitaba, no había necesidad de abrir las piernas- replicó Judy furiosa-. Se acostó con un imbécil una semana después de eso… o ya tenía la idea rondando su cabeza, o es una maldita lujuriosa. Eso no fue tu culpa.

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Nick limpiándose las lágrimas-. Pero entonces no lo entendí… yo solo quería creer que si era capaz de superar ese problema, que si podíamos superar eso… ella no podría hacer nada que me volviera a lastimar: ya solo podíamos ser felices.

-Creo que yo pensé lo mismo…- admitió Judy con tristeza.

-Yo solo quería hacerla feliz. Incluso aunque le entregara mi felicidad.

-Fue nuestro error ¿No?- dijo Judy con amargura-. Les entregamos todo de nosotros al punto de perdernos…

-No volvería con ella, nunca- dijo Nick con severidad-. Las novelas nos engañan, las personas mienten: una infidelidad no puede superarse. Solamente las personas mediocres que se sienten atadas, pueden olvidarlo…

-Son fantasmas que nos persiguen.

-Nunca he podido olvidarlo… y menos cuando ella es tan celosa conmigo- replicó Nick molesto-. Se siente horrible que ella me acuse de cosas estúpidas cuando ELLA fue la que se acostó con otro hombre…

-Precisamente por eso nunca dejó de tener miedo…

-Para mí ella fue suficiente- dijo Nick desviando la mirada-. Pero yo nunca fui suficiente para ella…

Nick guardó silencio mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano. Judy supo entonces que era su turno…

-Aun tienes mucho que dar de ti, Nick. No te dejes caer.

-No lo hare- replicó Nick-. Quiero ser feliz… puedo ser feliz, lejos de ella.

-Sigue adelante, Nick. Yo estaré para apoyarte.

-Y yo te apoyare a ti- dijo Nick descubriendo su rostro y sonriendo.

-Yo… yo no soy tan fuerte…- replicó ella.

-No puedes ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Yo estoy roto.

-Ambos lo estamos.

-Pero aun servimos- replicó Nick.

-Nick… yo estoy demasiado sola para eso…

-Yo también- dijo Nick con severidad-. En este momento, eres mi única amiga… Mi mejor amiga…

Judy sintió un nudo en la garganta y sonrió al zorro con dulzura.

-Gracias… Tú también eres mi mejor amigo… mi único amigo en realidad.

-Si eso es así, puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento.

-No quisiera arrastrarte en mi fosa de desesperación…

-No quisiera dejarte hundirte en esa fosa.

-Nick… Yo estoy muy sola. Lo entregue todo por él… y a él no le importo.

-Es un imbécil él…

-Nick… No fui yo quien corto con él…- replicó Judy con lágrimas en los ojos-. Él me cortó a mí…

Nick se quedó sin habla al escuchar las palabras de Judy. La hembra se armó de valor, tomó aire y empezó a hablar, sintiendo sus manos temblar y su corazón oprimirse. Era la primera vez que contaba la historia completa a alguien…

* * *

 **(6 Meses Antes)**

-Nada de eso está sucediendo- replicó Fred de mal humor.

-Necesito que me lo digas- replicó Judy.

Fred y Judy se encontraban en un parque, al lado de un lago, sentados en una banca conversando. Más bien él sentado mientras ella de pie frente a él. Las últimas semanas Judy había notado una actitud rara en Fred, una actitud que le recordaba demasiado la misma actitud que tuviera antes de engañarla la primera vez. Fred estaba inusitadamente irritado, demasiado insistente con el tema del sexo, evasivo en las llamadas y rehuía de cualquier actividad que significara más de un par de horas con Judy: nada de fiestas, reuniones o salidas foráneas. Simplemente salían al cine, al parque, a comer… a besarse, en su casa, o en algún lugar aislado, donde sus labios se encontraban con pasión, donde él le susurraba cosas lindas al oído, besaba su cuello, tomaba con suavidad sus pechos e intentaba… intentaba ir más lejos con ella. Pero eso no era algo a lo que ella estuviera dispuesta. Después, el macho se ponía de mal humor y daba por terminada la cita, sin apenas despedirse de ella.

Fred era un macho que, según alcanzaba a comprender Judy, le daba mucha importancia al sexo. No era que ella no sintiera atracción hacia Fred, o que en ciertas ocasiones, aun si no se involucraba a Fred, ella se excitaba con una buena novela o… pero no, el punto era que aunque ella sintiera los mismos deseos que Fred, no quería sentirse presionada. Tenía sus motivos para querer aplazarlo lo más que fuera posible, pero además estaba el hecho de que Fred insistiera tanto en el tema, lo que hacía que ella llegara a sentirse especialmente incomoda a su lado, como si no fuera más que un objeto que su novio quisiera utilizar. Como si al obtener lo que él quería de ella… dejaría de esforzarse por seguir, pues el sexo era su máxima recompensa. Y eso la aterraba profundamente.

-¿Entonces porque no podemos vernos más días, más tiempo?- inquirió ella.

-¿Vernos para qué?- preguntó Fred de mal humor-. No estamos haciendo nada nuevo, Judy. Tu estas ocupada en tu casa, yo estudio y trabajo, si debo recordártelo…

-No metas tus estudios en esto…

-Mira, es solo que no tengo tiempo- replicó Fred-. Te quiero mucho, Judy, pero eso no implica que tenga que estar todas mis horas libres al lado tuyo…

-¿Por qué tienes alguien más con quien pasar esas horas?

-Esta conversación se está volviendo ridícula- exclamó Fred molesto-. Más aun cuando eres tú la que se rehúsa a pasar unas horas extras conmigo… probando algo nuevo…

-Fred, yo no estoy lista para eso…- dijo Judy sonrojada, muy segura a qué clase de actividad se refería su novio-. Llegado el momento, estaré contigo. Es solo que aún no estoy lista para ello…

-Bueno, linda, aunque me encanta besarte y abrazarte, estoy seguro que con un par de horas está bien…

-¡Podemos hacer más cosas que simplemente besarnos!- replicó ella molesta-. Puedes hacer mucho más que solamente agarrar mi trasero y mis senos…

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario.

-Y aun así rechazas acompañarme a fiestas, a bailes…

-No veo que tiene eso de malo…

-Tiene de malo que ya no nos divertimos juntos- replicó ella con tristeza-. Ya no vamos juntos a las plazas, ya no vamos a fiestas, ya no reímos juntos…

-Te hice reír bastante hace un par de horas- interrumpió Fred.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Fred- replicó Judy molesta-. Es como si lo único que quisieras es estar conmigo a solas.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-¡Cuando todo lo que haces es querer meter tus manos en mis bragas, si!- replicó ella sintiendo la furia apoderarse de ella.

La forma de hablar condescendiente de Fred, esa fingida inocencia y esa maldita sorpresa deliberada la estaban haciendo enfurecer, cuando sabia Fred entendía perfectamente de que se trataba todo el asunto. Era como si Fred lo único que quisiera era desesperarla tanto al punto que ella misma decidiera dejar el tema de lado y largarse a su casa… como si tuviera prisa por largarse y estuviera fingiendo.

-Me gustas, si- exclamó Fred con tono severo-. Solo de verte mi cuerpo tiembla, cuando te huelo mi hombría reacciona. Te deseo, con todas mis fuerzas ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? ¿Tiene algo de malo querer hacer el amor con mi prometida?

-Prometiste esperar…- replicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y romper una promesa, sin importar las circunstancias, es algo malo…

-Bien, soy malo. Soy el villano de la película que se muere de ganas por acostarse con su futura esposa- dijo Fred sonriendo-. Creo que es el argumento más tétrico para una película del que he tenido conocimiento. Seguro el público me va a odiar.

-No trates de hacerme quedar como una estúpida- replicó Judy furiosa-. Sabes perfectamente que el problema no es el sexo, el problema es que no dejes de pensar en eso.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que discutir esta clase de tonterías?!

-Si lo consideras una tontería, deja de insistir en el tema.

-Tú le das más importancia de la que deberías- replicó Fred poniéndose de pie- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar para poder estar contigo, los dos solos, juntos, en privado…?

Fred se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla. La rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza; Judy se dejó hacer, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras su novio besaba su cuello. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, y ella sintió la hombría de él. Se le antojo ridícula la situación para que Fred estuviera excitado, pero tal vez era que el macho era tan sexual que la sola mención de sexo causaba una respuesta involuntaria en su cuerpo.

-Puedo tocarte…- susurró ella limpiando sus lágrimas-. Pero hoy no voy a acostarme contigo…

-¿Puedo… tocarte un poco?

-Seguro…- dijo ella no muy convencida.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No… es solo que…- Judy soltó un suspiro-. Solo que el tema me estresa… Ya no quiero que insistas en eso…

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?- inquirió Fred con pesar.

-No es miedo…

-¿Entonces?

-Fred… realmente no estas con otra?- inquirió ella.

Fred dejó de abrazarla y volteó a verla con un rostro que reflejaba enojo y frustración.

-No tengo a nadie más…

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?- inquirió ella con tristeza.

-No se trata de eso… es…

La frase de Fred fue interrumpida cuando su celular sonó. Fred lo saco de su bolsillo y respondió, alejándose unos pasos.

-No. No, por supuesto que no- dijo Fred con tranquilidad-. Veré que puedo hacer pero…

-… tengo que volver…- la voz le llego apenas audible, pero Judy palideció al escuchar la voz.

-Dany…- exclamó Judy alzando las orejas.

-En un momento puedo terminar y nos vemos…- Fred volteó a ver a Judy con una sonrisa.

-Es Dany.

Fred borró la sonrisa de su rostro y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡¿Por qué te llama Dany?!

-¿Dany? Nada de eso…- replicó Fred mostrando la pantalla. En la misma aparecía la leyenda "Tigristina".

-Era Dany, muéstrame el numero- replicó Judy furiosa.

-Cálmate- replicó Fred guardando su celular-. Aunque fuera Dany, ella también es mi amiga…

-¡No, no lo es!- replicó Judy- . Apenas si la conoces ¡Es mi amiga! ¡No tiene por qué llamarte a ti!

-¡Los dos le hemos ayudado!

-¡¿Y porque cambias el nombre de contacto?!

-¡Yo nunca dije que fuera Dany!- replicó Fred, pero se le notaba más nervioso.

-Déjame ver tu celular- ordenó ella estirando la mano.

-No voy a dejarte doblegarme- replicó Fred molesto-. Estas loca, te comportas como una enferma posesiva.

-¡Yo no soy la mala!

-Pues no te portes así…

-¡Tú eres el que se porta raro!- replicó Judy con un nudo en la garganta-. Tú me escondes las cosas… tú hablas con personas que no deberías hablar…

-¿Por qué son una mala influencia para mí?- preguntó Fred con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-¡Porque eres tu quien me fue infiel!- estallo Judy desesperada.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Fred se desvaneció.

-Es eso, cierto?- exclamó Fred molesto-. Nunca lo has olvidado y nunca lo olvidaras…

-Fred, yo…

-¿Y que se supone que haga, Judy?- preguntó Fred molesto- ¿Agachar la cabeza el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Tratarte como princesa porque soy el sapo que no te merece?

-¡¿Qué tal tratarme como princesa por el simple hecho de que me amas?!

-¡No voy a dejarte ganar cada discusión, ni darte la razón solo por eso!- replicó Fred molesto-. El punto de perdonarme es que lo olvidarías…

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide si no dejas de ser un patán cada vez que hablamos de sexo?- preguntó ella con dolor-. Ese fue tu pretexto, que la falta de sexo te… afectaba…

-Tienes que olvidar eso, y permitirnos dejar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación- replicó Fred.

-El siguiente paso en nuestra relación es que dejes de ser un imbécil.

-No. El siguiente paso es terminar la relación…- dijo Fred con severidad.

Judy guardó silencio, sorprendida por las palabras de Fred.

-Fred, no…- exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es solo una discusión y yo…

-Estoy cansado, Judy. Estoy cansado de tus celos…

-¡Tú me diste motivos para tener esos celos!- replicó ella sollozando.

-Pues ahora te daré motivos para ya no tenerlos- dijo Fred con severidad-. Hemos terminado. Todo se va a la mierda…

-Fred… Fred, lo siento, yo…- susurró Judy con un nudo en la garganta.

-Adiós Judy…

Fred se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Judy quiso correr tras él, pero el dolor en su pecho fue demasiado intenso. Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró en silencio, con la cabeza agachada…

* * *

Y me dejo abandonada a mi suerte

Sin explicarme como debía superar su amor

Sin darme tiempo de decir adiós

O de liberar mi alma del dolor

Debería haber empezado a llover

Mientras su figura se perdía en el atardecer

Y él volteando con lágrimas en su rostro

Y yo odiándolo en el silencio cruel

No hubo lluvia, ni atardecer, ni silencio

Su despedida no fue dramática ni balsámica

Aun siento su ausencia en mi alma

Aun espero sus lágrimas ver cayendo

¿Aún lo amo? No lo se

Pero amaba amarlo…

¿Aún lo extraño? No lo se

Pero sigo llorando en silencio

* * *

-Creo que su idea era tener el pretexto perfecto para acostarse con quien quisiera un tiempo, antes de volver a tiempo para la boda- dijo Judy limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro-. O tal vez era verdad que se molestó demasiado en aquella ocasión, y yo ya lo tenía tan asediado, que simplemente decidió terminar conmigo…

-Imposible saberlo…

-Pero después descubrí que era cierto…- dijo ella con dolor-. Fui a tratar de arreglar las cosas con él. Espere unos días, tratando de no parecer desesperada; no quería que supiera el poder que tenía sobre mí, así que espere lo más que pude. Sin mensajes, sin llamadas, sin buscarlo. Cuando ya no pude soportar más su silencio, fui a buscarlo… y lo encontré besándose con otra…

-¿Con Dany?

-No, con Dany no…- admitió ella-. Eso no lo hizo menos doloroso…

-Disculpa, no quise implicar eso…

-Sé que no. No importa- aclaró ella-. Eso me rompió el corazón, pero entonces decidí que aunque él tomó la decisión, fue lo más indicado para mi… Después intento disculparse, que volviéramos, y hable directamente del asunto con él. No pudo negarlo más tiempo, pero aunque yo ya lo sabía, escucharlo de su boca me dolió terriblemente…

-Sé que así fue…

-Han pasado meses desde aquello, y todo sigue siendo un caos- dijo Judy con voz entrecortada-. Y él ha intentado volver, quiere que lo intentemos nuevamente… pero ya no puedo confiar en él… Siento que todo ese tiempo solo me estuvo manipulando.

-Es bastante probable.

-Nick… yo ya no puedo seguir…- sollozó Judy-. No tengo nada… nadie... y lo perdí a él…

-Él no es el mundo…

-¡Pero era mi mundo!- replicó la hembra con pesar-. Ya no tengo planes, no tengo metas… solo estoy aquí, trabajando; lo único que hago es ir al cine y tomar un café, no hago nada con mi vida… lo perdí a él, y perdí mi vida…

-Entonces empieza de cero- replicó Nick con un nudo en la garganta-. Yo también lo entregue todo por ella, así que te entiendo perfectamente…

-No quiero alguien que me entienda- dijo Judy con pesar-. Yo…

-Yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, Judy. No te dejare caer.

-Estoy sola, Nick… Me siento una basura.

-Eres especial, Judy… Aunque el que estés sola no puedo discutirlo. Solo tú sabes que tan sola estas realmente.

-¿Especial? Alguien especial no estaría donde estoy yo ahora- replicó ella con desprecio-. Solo quiero… a veces solo quiero acabar con esto… y no sé cómo…

-No hagas eso- dijo Nick con pesar-. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Tienes tu familia, tus amigos…

-No tengo amigos- replicó ella-. Nadie me ha buscado. Nadie me extraña… Y quiero a mi familia, pero sé que solo soy una molestia… Con la mayoría ni siquiera me llevo bien…

-No podemos escoger a la familia, Judy; y no todas las familias son buenas… pero aun tienes esperanza- dijo Nick sonriendo-. De hacer tu propia familia…

-No quiero… tengo miedo de ser una mala madre. Yo solo quería sentir que pertenezco a un lugar…

-Si no tienes un hogar, búscalo, Judy. Sé que puedes brillar, que puedes ser feliz en algún lugar. Busca un lugar al que llamar hogar…

-Las personas solo te lastiman y hacen daño ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Las personas son egoístas, todos lo somos- admitió Nick-. Pero algunos podemos romper esa barrera y amar de verdad. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin cuestionar. Sin olvidar. Tú lo hiciste…

Judy guardó silencio observando a Nick.

-No todos son iguales. Tú no eres igual. Se fuerte… Sé que tú puedes.

-Yo… gracias…- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras más lágrimas escurrían por su rostro-. Tus palabras me ayudan mucho. Pocas veces me he sentido así de apoyada…

-Disculpa por no poder ayudarte más…- dijo Nick con tristeza.

-Gracias…

-Date cuenta de lo fuerte, valiente y creativa que eres… He platicado demasiado contigo para darme cuenta de ello- dijo el macho sonriendo-. Solo necesitas demostrártelo a ti misma…

-Prometo ser fuerte…- exclamó ella con convicción.

-Cuando te sientas débil, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Si… y tu conmigo…- dijo Judy sonriendo.

Sin agregar ninguna palabra, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por uno cuantos segundos. Ojos llenos de lágrimas, de dolor y de tristeza… pero que reflejaban una nueva esperanza, y una reforzada determinación. Ninguno lo noto, porque no desviaron la mirada, pero ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Ese día, algo cambio…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Siguiente capítulo de esta peculiar historia. Un capitulo particularmente largo, cuya extensión no puedo asegurar. Cada capítulo es escrito pensado en un tema en específico, una situación que desarrollar, y se le deja crecer naturalmente hasta alcanzar el tamaño indicado… Seguramente habrá capítulos más largos, y muchos más cortos.

Muchos me han dicho sentirse identificados con la historia. Algunos con la situación de desamor, otros con la situación de soledad, otros con los sueños rotos; suertudos, porque ninguno ha dicho identificarse con el fic en general… es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… No, esperen, sí. Que se joda el puto, ojala viva lo mismo… Púdrete…

Es fácil reír con una persona alegre. Es fácil soñar con una persona ilusionada. Pero los verdaderos amigos, son esos que se quedan para escucharte llorar; aquellos que no te dejan caer, aquellos que comprenden cuando estás en tu peor momento y no por eso te juzgan o te menosprecian. Porque todos tenemos derecho a ser débiles. No todos son capaces de levantarse, y es ahí donde los amigos entran. Yo puedo luchar por mis sueños, y solo yo puedo cumplirlos, pero eso no implica que deba hacer el viaje solo… eso no implica que no pueda pedir ayuda. Los amigos te hacen reír cuando estas deprimido, los amigos sueñan a tu lado cuando estas roto...

Y yo no abandonare a mi mejor amiga, nunca.

Y si me da tiempo, ambos podremos contestar la pregunta que nos atormenta desde hace meses, para poder empezar nuevamente la vida, espero que juntos… Porque compartimos los mismos sueños y los mismos terrores, pero somos personas distintas… Solo necesitamos ser fuertes, para encontrar nuestra nueva identidad tras haberlo perdido todo… para poder responder "¿Quién soy yo?"…


	7. 07- Dos Charlas (Suéltame!)

**Antes de Empezar:**

El problema de cuando conoces a la persona indicada, en el momento equivocado, es que no estás preparado para aceptarlo. Aceptar una mierda en absoluto. Destrozado, dolido, vencido y solitario, uno no puede simplemente aceptar arriesgarse de nuevo. El miedo nos invade, el miedo nos controla, el miedo nos limita… Dar ese primer gran paso, el aceptar a esa persona especial, es solo eso: el primer gran paso. Eso no cambia una mierda de la situación. Los problemas no se resuelven mágicamente, las heridas no se cauterizan, la desconfianza no desaparece, y por supuesto los fantasmas y demonios nos siguen persiguiendo. No obstante, dar ese primer paso es lo más difícil; no hace que los demás pasos sean más sencillos, pero nos permite perder el miedo. Y ese es un punto importante, porque el miedo siempre nos limita.

Prometí estar ahí para ella, siempre. El problema es que soy egoísta, y ella no ha estado ahí para mí siempre. De hecho, fue ella quien me busco en primer lugar, quien empezó a buscarme, a hablar de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de haberme agregado (Ya que es una fan de mis escritos), a involucrarme en su vida. Y yo, como todo buen Nick, tuve recelos… muchísimos. Porque eso significa sincerarme con ella, ser honesto… y darle un poder que hace tiempo no le cedía a nadie: el conocimiento de mi vida. Pero su fragilidad y la forma en que coincidimos, logró conquistarme… se volvió mi amiga, la mejor que he tenido. Y estuvimos ahí apoyándonos mutuamente, intentando que el otro no cayera. Lo que no entendimos en ese momento, es que ambos habíamos perdido demasiado, estábamos incompletos… y debíamos tocar fondo para que en lugar de aferrarnos al pasado, empezáramos de nuevo y respondiéramos ¿Quién soy yo? Porque la respuesta que conocíamos, ya no era la misma que ahora… Y tratar de seguir igual era solo una necedad. Tocar fondo no es necesariamente el final, es lo que muchos necesitamos para encausar la vida y reestructurar nuestra persona. Y responder ¿Quién soy yo?

* * *

 **Capítulo 07- Dos Charlas (Suéltame!)**

Fueron días en los que ambos compartieron un poco más de su historia, de su pasado, de sus dolores; saludos en la mañana y dulces sueños en la noche. Debido a la diferencia de horarios, Judy opto por dejar sus saludos claramente cerrados, para no esperar una respuesta y así no presionar a Nick para despertar. La situación no mejoraba para ninguno de los dos, pero no podía estar deprimidos todo el día., y esos breves saludos y pláticas les levantaban el ánimo. Aun así, Judy era la que peor la pasaba, y Nick lo entendía. No porque fuera mujer, sino por el simple y sencillo hecho de que él podía hacer lo que él quisiera, ella no; con casa propia, reglas propias y dinero propio, Nick debía admitir que tenía cierta ventaja. A su vez, ella tenía la ventaja… de desplomar y llorar todo el día. El negocio era familiar, así que alguien más podía hacerse cargo; Nick no quería perder su trabajo, por muy mal que estuviera su situación actual: una vez despedido, nunca más podías ingresar a la policía. Expediente marcado. Había considerado un cambio de división, pero lo cierto es que no contaba con contactos para hacerlo… así que por lo menos no quería marcar su perfecto historial de asistencia que llevaba desde que ingresara al departamento.

Así que Judy casi todos los días, para tranquilizar a Nick quien no admitía estar preocupado pero que lo demostraba constantemente, le mandaba una fotografía de ella sonriendo y vestida con la ropa pertinente del día. Nick no era demasiado de dejar que sus fotografías estuvieran rondando entre sus amigos, pero creía pertinente devolver el gesto, así que le mandaba fotos, exclusivamente con su uniforme puesto.

Ese día no fue la excepción. Nick reviso su celular con una linda foto de Judy que sin embargo lo hizo sonrojarse. En esta ocasión la foto no era de Judy lista para el trabajo, sino con un camisón y una cara demasiado somnolienta, y la leyenda "me levante tarde…" al pie de la foto. Los saludos siguientes fueron los comunes.

"Buenos días, linda"

"Buen día, Nick"

"¿Cómo van las moras?"

"No irán a ningún lugar…"

"Jeje… astuta coneja…"

"Torpe zorro"

"Me alegro de ver que estas de buen humor…"

"Me pones de buen humor"

"Yo?"

"Si, solo leerte…"

"Gracias. No tenía idea de que tenía ese efecto en los demás"

"No sé en otros, pero tú eres suficiente para hacerme sonreír…"

"Vaya…"

Nick guardo el celular mientras servía un plato de cereal y reflexionaba al respecto. Algo respecto a la conversación, y la foto de la mañana lo hacían sentir levemente incómodo. Recibió un mensaje de Judy después de cinco minutos.

"Dije algo malo?"

"No, solo estoy desayunando…"

"Provecho"

"Gracias"

El resto del día, ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el otro. La fatalidad quiso que a ambos se les cruzara un mal día al mismo tiempo. Y el destino no hizo nada al respecto…

* * *

Judy se quedó sin aliento y se detuvo en seco al dar la vuelta en la esquina. Primero pensó en huir en silencio, pero lo que vio la mantuvo en su lugar con un nudo en la garganta. Fred estaba platicando, de forma bastante cercana con Danny, quien sonreía de forma coqueta y en una posición que resaltaba sus senos de una forma que era tan incómoda como vulgar.

-Y al final del día podríamos ir por un helado…- dijo Fred.

-Tengo mejores planes para el final del día- exclamó ella poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del macho de color blanco.

-Seguro que si…

Fred se inclinó y beso a la hembra. Y eso hizo estallar a Judy.

-¡Danny! ¡Fred!- gritó ella quien estaba entre confundida y furiosa.

Ambos se separaron y voltearon a verla, perplejos y preocupados.

-Judy… yo…- tartamudeo Danny.

-Judy. Hola…- dijo Fred adelantándose-. Esto… No quería que lo supieras así…

-¿Saber qué?- exclamó ella furiosa- ¿Qué siempre tuve la razón?

-Judy, esto no es lo que parece...- dijo Danny acomodando sus orejas.

-¡Y una mierda, Danny!- dijo Judy alzando una mano- ¡Jodanse! ¡Los dos, par de imbéciles!

Judy se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Fred salió corriendo tras de ella. A los pocos metros la intercepto y la tomó del brazo; la hembra se giró y soltó un fuerte bofetón a Fred, que lo hizo retroceder. El dolor y la sorpresa se reflejaron en el rostro de Fred, quien observo en silencio a Judy. Ella ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un imbécil, siempre fue cierto…

-No fue cierto, pero eso ya no importa- replicó Fred de mal humor, sobando su mejilla.

-No juegues conmigo, Fred.

-No seas estúpida, Judy- dijo el sonriendo.

-¡No me digas estúpida!- replicó ella indignada- ¡No puedes insultarme!

-Por el contrario, linda. Te estoy pidiendo que no lo seas…- replicó Fred con sorna.

La furia en Judy en ese momento fue suficiente para disipar las lágrimas y ayudarla a mantener la compostura. No obstante, deseaba romperle la cara a ese bastardo.

-No sé porque te comportas de esta manera- comentó Fred con recelo-. Ya no somos nada…

-Gracias por ni siquiera esperar…- replicó ella con dolor-. Que pasara un tiempo…

-No te debo explicaciones. Lo que haga con mi vida ya no te concierne…

-Nunca cambiaras- dijo ella con las lágrimas volviendo a invadir sus ojos.

-¡¿Y que si salgo con Danny?! ¡¿Y que si salgo con tu hermana o con media ciudad?!- replicó Fred furioso alzando las manos-. Tú fuiste la que me quiso lejos de ti… Regrese a rogarte, varias veces, y aun así me mandaste a la mierda. Ni una sola vez titubeaste. No me quieres contigo, y no me quieres con otra ¡¿Qué tan infeliz debo ser yo para que tú puedas ser feliz?!

-¡Yo no soy la villana!

-No, linda, el villano soy yo- dijo Fred con tono neutral-. Fue lo que siempre te gusto: nunca estuve dispuesto a que nadie me pisoteara.

Judy sintió sus lágrimas escurrir mientras trataba de encontrar algo que replicar, pero lo cierto es que él la había desarmado completamente. Fred guardo sus manos en los bolsillos con satisfacción, pero su rostro aun reflejaba una hostilidad enorme.

-Voy a meterme con quien yo quiera, en el momento que yo quiera y cuantas veces yo quiera, porque ya no te debo nada…

-Me debes respeto- replicó ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo el respeto que me tienes tú?- dijo él señalando su mejilla-. O podemos hablar de cómo stalkeas mi perfil desde cuentas falsas… porque he escuchado de cosas que eran imposible que supieras si me tienes bloqueado…

-Yo ya no te busco…- mintió Judy sintiéndose humillada y dolida.

-Bien, recupera un poco de tu dignidad, es un primer paso- asintió Fred dándose la vuelta-. El siguiente es dejarme en paz si ya no me quieres en tu vida…

Judy sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Yo a ti te amé como a nadie…- sollozo ella. Fred se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla.

-Lo se… y yo aún lo hago, Judy…

-¿Por qué tuviste que ser un imbécil?- preguntó ella agachando la mirada.

-¿Siempre insultando, no?- exclamó Fred decepcionado-. A la mierda esta conversación…

-¡Fred!

El conejo se giró y espero en silencio mientras Judy se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No sé cómo seguir…- dijo ella con tristeza-. Esto me duele terrible…

-Me dijiste que me fuera. Eso hice…

-Volviste demasiadas veces- replicó ella-. Nunca dejaste de recordármelo…

-No lo hare más…- dijo Fred acercándose a Judy. La tomo de una mano y le sonrió con dulzura-. No volveré, y será algo que ambos tendremos que aceptar…

-Yo…

-Suelta mi mano- dijo el alzando la mano de ambos-. Y déjame ir… Déjame ir completamente, y ya no llores. Y ya no esperes nada de mí, porque no lo vas a conseguir...

-No tengo nada- replicó ella volviendo a dejar salir las lágrimas. ¡Nada! ¡No sé ni quién soy yo!

-Ese ya no es nuestro problema… es tu problemas, Judy- replicó Fred con tono neutral-. Déjame ir, y ten un problema menos del que preocuparte…

Fred retrocedió dos pasos. Judy mantuvo la mano de Fred agarrada fuertemente, mirándola con fijeza. Siempre le gustaron las manos de Fred, unas manos fuertes, grandes, cálidas, algo rasposas, pero que la hacían sentir… segura. Judy alzó la mirada, pero Fred no la miraba ella. Ya nunca volvería a mirarla a ella…

-Yo te sigo llorando…- susurró ella.

-Que te duela, no significa que aún me ames- replicó Fred-. Déjame ir… Porque nada va a cambiar…

-Estúpido…

Judy soltó la mano de Fred y este retrocedió un paso más. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin agregar nada más, mientras Judy se desplomaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar. No supo cuánto tiempo duro ahí, pero lo hizo esperando sentir los brazos de Fred alrededor de ella en cualquier momento; y eso nunca sucedió.

* * *

Nunca quise dejarlo ir

Nunca quise terminar así

Solo buscaba un hogar propio

Solo quería a su lado envejecer

La oscuridad no me trago

Y eso solo fue peor

Ahora vivo cada día

Iluminada en mi eterna soledad

* * *

La había encontrado en la entrada de su apartamento, nuevamente sentada. Era obvio, había cambiado las llaves de la chapa al día después de cortar con ella; no iba a dejarla entrar al departamento, así que caminaron en silencio.

Krystal tomó asiento mientras Nick hacía lo propio. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras observaban el cielo nocturno. Un parque había sido la decisión más prudente ya que Nick se resistía a volver a caer en uno de sus "trucos" nuevamente, ya había aprendido bien la lección. Ya oscurecía, así que no encontrarían animales en el mismo que pudieran interrumpir la conversación, y tampoco era que tuviera miedo: él era policía después de todo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Estoy cansado, Krystal.

-¿Cansado?

-Cansado de que pises mis sueños, de que seas distante y fría, cansado de que los planes sean hechos solo por ti- dijo Nick con serenidad-. Cansado de ser yo el que siempre este ahí para ti… y que tú nunca estés ni remotamente cerca.

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-¿Qué tan estúpida puedes ser?- exclamó Nick desesperado-. Hablo de sentimientos, algo que una piedra fría como tú parece no entender…

-Yo te amo- replicó ella con un hilo de voz.

.No me amas, amas la comodidad, te has acostumbrado a mí, siempre fui tu ideal- dijo Nick desviando la mirada-. Has cambiado demasiado…

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. El trabajo de Nick nunca había entusiasmado especialmente a Krystal, no obstante era cierto que en un principio lo había apoyado mucho; ahora, deseaba que cambiara de trabajo.

-No tienes cambiar de trabajo si no quieres- replicó ella sonriendo.

-Ese siempre fue el problema- replicó Nick furioso-: Nunca entendiste cual era el problema. Y así será toda la vida, siempre seré yo solucionando los problemas, siempre seré yo luchando batallas perdidas por tu amor… que es un amor que no necesito.

-Yo te necesito- sollozo ella.

-Pero yo a ti no- replicó Nick poniéndose de pie-. No quiero ser más cruel de lo que ya he sido, Krystal. Dejemos las cosas de este tamaño… Yo… no gano nada lastimándote.

-¡Necesito entender!

-¡Tú nunca entenderás!- gritó Nick sin voltear a verla- ¡Nunca! ¡Eres egoísta y cerrada! ¡Nunca entendiste lo mucho que yo te necesitaba! ¡Todas las veces que yo…!

Nick se cubrió el rostro y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente. Krystal se quedó petrificada, pocas veces lo había visto llorar.

-To-todas las veces que yo te necesitaba…- susurró Nick mirando al suelo-. Todas las veces que era yo el que necesitaba llorar…

-Nunca me lo dijiste- replicó ella.

-¡Esas cosas no se expresan!- replicó él-. O estas ahí para mí, o no lo estas ¡¿Cómo derrumbarme si tú siempre estabas deprimida?! ¡¿Cómo ser el más débil si tu no me dejabas caer?!

-Nick, yo siempre estuve ahí…

-No. Nunca estuviste, nunca me entendiste- replicó él limpiando sus lágrimas-. Así que no me vengas con esas mierdas. Si no puedes entenderlo, no es la gran vaina, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fuiste culpable de la decadencia de la relación…

-Yo era feliz contigo…

-No, tu siempre quisiste más de mí, más de lo que yo te podía dar, pero nunca estuviste ahí para ayudarme a crecer- aclaró el zorro alzando la mirada al cielo-. Y ya no puedo, linda. No encuentro motivos para seguir tras de ti.

-Te amo…- susurró ella poniéndose de pie.

-Pero yo a ti ya no…

-No puede tirar todo a la basura- replicó ella con pesar.

-No fui yo el que mando todo a la mierda- dijo Nick retrocediendo un paso-. Fuiste tú quien no supo cultivar mi amor… ahora simplemente ese amor se terminó. Y ya no tengo nada más que darte…

-Nick…

-No hagamos tediosa la conversación cuando ya todo quedo claro- replicó Nick alzando una mano.

-¡Nada ha quedado claro! ¡Los problemas se resuelven, no se huyen de ellos!

-Tu nunca entendiste cuales fueron los problemas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Y me iré, y estoy seguro que seguirás creyendo que el problema fue que quisieras que cambiara de trabajo…

-¿No lo fue?

-Fue uno de tantos- admitió el-. Solo el último, solo el más grande. Pero no fue cambiar de trabajo: fue aplastar mis sueños.

-Yo nunca aplaste tus sueños.

-Tú nunca has entendido mis sueños- dijo Nick llanamente.

Krystal estaba a punto de agregar algo más, cuando decidió guardar silencio y marcharse. Nick la vio retirarse, pensativo y adolorido. Le dolía dejarla ir, le dolía el tiempo compartido y los planes destruidos. Le dolía mucho, pero sabía que era lo mejor si no quería perderse a sí mismo…

-A mí mismo…- susurró él mirando sus manos- ¿Quién soy yo?

* * *

De nada sirve darlo todo

Si tus soluciones no le sirven al otro

Pero nadie puede decir que no me esforcé

Pero nadie puede decir, que yo falle

Solo me canse de luchar

Por alguien que no sabe amar

O es que el amor no lo entendimos igual?

No importa, ya no quiero luchar más…

* * *

-¿Terminaste con Krystal?- exclamó Vicky sorprendida- ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

-¿Hoy?

-En ocasiones puedes ser un poco imbécil…

-Lo se…

Vicky era la hermana menor de Nick, una zorra polar seis años menor que Nick. El padre de Nick era un zorro polar, así que ella había heredado esos genes. Debido a su peculiar condición, Vicky tenía que vivir en el distrito correspondiente, pues no soportaba la "temperatura ambiente"; era por eso que sus visitas eran escasas. No obstante, eran muy unidos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Si te cuento la historia completa, creerás que soy un imbécil.

-Sé que eres un imbécil, así que cuéntame la corta- dijo Vicky sonriendo con malicia.

-Siempre tan adorable- dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Fuck the pólice- rio su hermana.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Vicky se levantó y fue a la cocina; Nick tomó asiento. Su hermana volvió poco después con una botella de Ron, un jugo de uva y dos vasos con hielo.

-Ron si quieres ponerte serio, jugo si quieres estar despierto- dijo ella tomando asiento frente a su hermano y dejando la bandeja en la mesa-. Ambos, si la historia es larga…

Nick sirvió mucho jugo en un vaso, seguido de un poco de Ron. La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos desapareció.

-¿Estás seguro que termino? Quizá no deberías contarme todo si piensas volver…- dijo Vicky con delicadeza-. Tú la puedes perdonar… yo la voy a odiar toda la vida.

-No pienso volver a recaer, Vicky.

-Si estás seguro, Nicky.

-Es de lo único que estado seguro en todo el jodido año…- dijo Nick con un suspiro.

-Deberías visitar a mama…

-No quiero romperle el corazón… ella amaba a Krystal…

-Hace mucho que no la ves…

-A veces es difícil…- admitió Nick desviando la mirada.

-Sé que te hará bien. Ella siempre está esperándote- dijo Vicky sonriendo-. Eres su orgullo…

-Iré…- sentencio Nick dando otro trago a su bebida-. Promete no golpearme hasta terminar la historia…

-Nicky… sabes que estoy para ti, siempre- dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura.

-Gracias…- dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

Y le contó todo a su hermana.

* * *

Al visitar a su hermana, Nick había dejado su celular abandonado en la cocina. Y en silencio. En esos momentos no pensaba ni recordaba a Judy; en ese momento solo existía su propio dolor, así como su hermana y esos malditos remordimientos. Pero para Judy, Nick si existía… y era su único apoyo. Desesperada, veía como todas sus llamadas terminaban yendo al buzón de voz. Nick no estaba para ella.

Limpió su rostro y camino rumbo a su casa, apresuradamente. Desesperada por encerrarse en su cuarto y… llorar. Golpear la pared, cortarse… no estaba segura, todo eran pensamientos confusos y un dolor intenso en el pecho. Todo era dificultad para respirar y ojos húmedos. Todo era una mierda simple y llanamente.

-¿Judy?

Al escuchar la voz, Judy se giró. Pudo ver a un viejo conocido. Bugs, la liebre. Bugs había sido un antiguo amigo de Judy en su adolescencia, pero las cosas no habían terminado bien… para ninguno de los dos. Los conejos y las liebres eran de naturaleza prejuiciosa, y aunque eran bastante parecidos, ambas especies veían mal relacionarse con la otra… Fueron amigos a escondidas durante años, pero tarde o temprano las cosas tenían que saberse… y así paso…

La familia de Bugs había insultado y rechazado marcadamente a Judy, quien se había sentido expuesta y traicionada por Bugs, quien nunca tuvo el valor de defenderla. Ahora entendía que no era del todo su culpa ¿Qué podía hacer un adolescente contra toda su familia? No obstante, el daño estaba hecho y habían perdido la confianza y el contacto el uno con el otro. Lo último que había sabido Judy de Bugs es que este se había ido a Zootopia a estudiar su carrera en informática… o algo parecido. No estaba segura, era difícil enterarse cuando ni siquiera se hablaban. Ahora, tras más de tres años sin verlo, lo tenía de frente… Cuando Bugs había salido de su vida, Fred había entrado en ella…

-Bugs…- susurró ella sonriendo.

-Judy… que gusto me da verte y… que te acuerdes de mi…- exclamó el sonriendo.

-Bugs…- la chica no pudo evitarlo y saltó a los brazos del macho y empezó a sollozar.

Confundido y sorprendido, Bugs la recibió en silencio. Se mantuvieron así bastante tiempo…

* * *

-Hola, ma…- dijo Nick con serenidad-. Sé que tenía tiempo sin venir y yo… no tengo excusa…

Nick vestía una camisa verde con una corbata mal puesta, y un pantalón café. Pudo haber pasado a verla con su traje de policía, pero se le antojaba de mal gusto y podría dar una impresión de prisa. Así que había decidido ir vestido casual. También había llevado un bonito arreglo de flores.

-Me gustaría poder darte un pretexto, pero lo cierto es que he tenido la autoestima por los suelos… y no sabía si me atrevería a darte la cara…

Su madre no respondió.

-Tengo que decirte algo… algo que debes saber- dijo Nick nervioso-. Nos diste tu bendición, a Krystal y a mí, para casarnos… por eso tienes todo el derecho a saberlo: se acabó. Krystal y yo no nos casaremos… No… no es la indicada…

Nick se puso de rodillas y dejo el ramo de flores frente a la tumba de su madre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus lágrimas empezar a correr.

-Lo siento, ma… no quise fallarte…- dijo él sonriendo con amargura-. Es solo que… realmente me equivoque… Pero… el trabajo va mejorando… creo…

Hace dos años que la madre de Nick había fallecido, y el dolor seguía siendo intenso. Lo que más le dolía es que su madre no lo había visto triunfar… lo que más le dolía, es que sentía que le había fallado… que no había cumplido sus expectativas.

-Lo lograre, mamá… te lo prometo…- dijo el zorro limpiando las lágrimas en su rostro.

Su madre no contesto. Nunca lo hacía. Aun así, a veces se quedaba en silencio esperando… escuchando… Hasta ahora, de nada había servido. Nick se puso de pie, y ahora fue él quien guardo silencio, un largo, largo rato…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Si he de ser sincero, he considerado esta historia tan pero tan profunda y poderosa, que me he planteado usar personajes originales y publicarla como novela… Tranquilos, no sucederá. La cosa es que aunque el universo de zootopia es escasamente utilizado, aun así utilizar a los personajes me ahorra mucho respecto a explicar sus metas, frustraciones, sueños y personalidad. Y como dije, esta es una historia de autodescubrimiento, pues a medida que escribo recibo una balsámica retroalimentación de mi propia vida… Y eso lo necesito ya, nunca vendería mi propia salud mental…

Nunca entendí a Judy, y si soy sincero nunca me intereso hacerlo. Estaba ahí para hacerla reír, para escucharla, para llorar con ella y para darle ánimos. Pero es un problema conocer a la persona indicada en el momento incorrecto por otro motivo: ni tú sabes quién eres, ni ella tampoco. Y ese constante cambio de humores, problemas mancillando, depresiones y alegrías puede ser un conflicto. Se vive en un constante estrés… de mi lado. Ella tenía un mal día y corría hacia mí; yo tenía un mal día, y si coincidía con su mal día, ella simplemente me decía "tengo demasiado con mis problemas"… Siempre he sentido que hice más yo por ella, que ella por mí… y podría ser cierto, pero es que ella necesitaba más, siempre necesitó más. Lo que no entiendo es como lo hice… con mi vida yéndose a la mierda, una hija de la cual encargarme, un trabajo de horario estricto que cumplir, y una familia a la cual apoyar… aun así estuve ahí para ella.

Y soy feliz, porque le fui de ayuda. Y estoy satisfecho, porque a su manera, de cierta forma, ella también me ayudo. Me impulsó a volver a mi arte, a volver a soñar, porque solo así era capaz de mantenerla de pie. Ella sanó un poco con mi arte, y yo sane mucho sanándola… Enfermizo, incorrecto e inmaduro, pero funciono. Una persona no escoge cuando enamorarse, cuando te enamoras simplemente sucede, así que aunque NUNCA debí enamorarme hasta ya haber estado sano, así sucedió. No me arrepiento, crecí como persona… Y en este preciso momento, me siento bastante cerca de responder ¿Quién soy yo?

Un abrazo, Natasha.


	8. 08- Dos Confesiones (Sin miedo a nada)

**Antes de Empezar:**

 _Soy un artista, un soñador. A ella siempre le molesto que lo dijera; "un artista lo demuestra, no lo presume". No puedo dejar de reírme internamente; parte de ser artista es una alta autoestima y mucha confianza, que la gente puede llegar a confundir con egocentrismo y presunción_ _ **¿Cómo puedes mostrar tus pinturas sin decir "mira! Soy pintor"?**_ _Hay artista que además de todo, son una mierda de personas, pero me considero uno bastante buena gente, aunque algo egoísta… solo un poco. Soy el tipo de gente que puede vivir encerrado en su mundo, con sus proyectos, a su ritmo; y lo único que necesito es un poco de reconocimiento. Un poco._

 _Supongo que es lo que todos buscamos, una persona que nos reconozca, no como el más grande artista, el mejor licenciado o el más épico maestro; no, alguien que nos reconozca como la persona más importante… en su vida. Y yo no tenía a esa persona. Tampoco tenía planeado buscarla, no tenía tiempo para ello con mi vida cayendo a pedazos. Simplemente la encontré. No diré lo que me gustó de ella, porque lo considero innecesario, solo diré que por primera vez no me sentía único… me sentía comprendido. Y eso es algo que no tuvo precedentes. Ser diferente tiene la desventaja de siempre sentirte solo aunque estés muy acompañado: rodeado de gente que no entiendes, que no te entienden. Viví casi toda mi vida con la sensación de no encajar en ningún lado, así que tuve la firme convicción de hacer mi propia familia y, por tanto, un lugar a donde pertenecer; las cosas, no obstante, se me derrumbaron antes de cuajar. Y con la certeza de haber fracasado en mi más importante objetivo, simplemente me hubiera hundido… pero las cosas no se dieron así, gracias a ella._

 _Que haya cambiado de opinión ya no importa a estas alturas._ _ **Aun así me salvo, aun así la salve.**_ _La perdí, yo siento que por miedo, no lo sé. Tal vez fue lo mejor, tal vez en el fondo éramos diferentes. Tal vez fue lo mejor, porque mientras ella nunca pudo olvidar su pasado, yo nunca pude arriesgar. Tal vez fue lo mejor, porque ella aún se aferra a una pregunta en lugar de buscar la respuesta "Quien soy yo?"_

* * *

 **08- Dos Confesiones (Sin Miedo a Nada)**

Fueron días de hablar largo y tendido el uno con el otro; tras la confesión de lo peor de su pasado, la confianza había ganado varios puntos. Judy le contó de lo mucho que extrañaba a Fred, y de lo doloroso que era borrar todos los planes de una vida juntos; Nick le contó de lo mucho que Krystal lo había decepcionado, y de lo doloroso que era pensar en el tiempo desperdiciado. De cierta forma, estaban en la misma situación: ninguno sabía qué hacer con su vida ahora.

Judy había dejado su celular sobre la mesa de noche, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Por su parte, Nick lo tenía sobre su mesa mientras revisaba de reojo unos expedientes; no quería parecer grosero, pero si Judy no tenía la delicadeza de siquiera mantener el teléfono en la mano, no veía nada de malo con que él dejara vagar sus ojos un poco fuera de la pantalla.

-Lamento haberte dejado en visto- comentó Judy sonriendo-. Es solo que no he tenido un buen día…

-No te apures, zanahorias- dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No, no es nada importante- dijo Judy estirándose con pereza-. Es solo que estoy en esa época del mes en que… me siento "sexy".

Nick se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Judy.

-Oh, vaya… que… informativa- dijo Nick nervioso.

-Yo…- Judy entonces se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó a su vez-. Tienes razón, no debí haber hablado de esas cosas de niña...

-¡No, no, nada de eso!- replicó Nick apurado-. No tiene nada malo, es totalmente natural.

-En realidad, no es algo que le diga a cualquier persona- dijo ella alzando la mirada-. Es solo que contigo tengo tanta confianza que… simplemente lo dije…

-Me agrada eso.

-¿Qué esté en celo?

-¡No!- replicó Nick con una carcajada-. Que me tengas suficiente confianza para hablar de todo ese tipo de cosas…

Judy sonrió aunque se seguía sintiendo algo avergonzada de como se había desarrollado la conversación con lo que ella solo pretendía que fuera un comentario casual a descartar antes de continuar con otros temas.

-Se ha ganado mi entera confianza, agente Wilde- dijo Judy sonriendo-. Después de todo, eres un macho mayor y sé que ya has tenido experiencia con todo tipo de cosas…

-¿Crees que soy muy mayor?- preguntó Nick con un tono de tristeza.

-No mucho, no para mi…- respondió ella sonriendo-. Aunque no tiene mucha importancia.

-¿Para ti?

-Me refiero a…- Judy se mostró nerviosa-. A que tampoco es que seas un anciano… Supongo…

-Creo que lo tomare como un cumplido- dijo Wilde sonriendo-. Aun así, hay muchas cosas que aun no aprendo y que me gustaría probar. Incluidas cosas de sexo.

-Nick…

Judy sopesó las palabras unos segundos antes de decirlas.

-Yo… a veces quisiera dejar de ser virgen- dijo ella con sinceridad-. Simplemente ser una chica de fiestas, tener sexo casual, divertirme y olvidarme de los chicos…

Nick guardó silencio confundido por la incómoda revelación, aunque su expresión se mantuvo serena; no era que tuviera mala idea de ese tipo de personas, simplemente que Judy era un poco más conservadora y tímida en su opinión. Judy esperó en silencio sin agregar nada más.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, Judy- dijo Nick con tono neutro-. Tú no eres ese tipo de chica, y tratar de ser algo que no eres no va a llenar ese vacío que sientes.

-Nick, no soy estúpida- replicó Judy con ligera molestia- ¿Crees que porque soy virgen no sé nada de sexo? ¡Por supuesto que me he tocado yo misma! Y sé que el sexo tiene que ser más increíble que hacerlo una sola…

-Sí, es mucho mejor- admitió Nick ligeramente incomodo por el tono de la conversación-. Pero no es en el placer en lo que piensas, sino en la compañía…

Judy guardó silencio, lo cual le indico a Nick que había dado en el clavo.

-Crees que si fueras un poco más… "liberal", te sería más sencillo encontrar alguien que te amé.

-No quiero nadie que me ame, eso no va a pasar- replicó ella molesta.

-Eres una chica maravillosa y hermosa...

-¡Son palabras que solo tú me dices!- replicó ella desesperada-. Nadie más me ve así. Nadie.

-Pero esa no es forma de hacer a la gente cambiar de opinión.

-No se trata de cambiar la opinión de ellos, sino la mía- explicó Judy con tristeza-. No puedo vivir esperando por el amor cuando sé que no va a llegar… Entonces lo mejor que puedo hacer es… simplemente vivir mi vida.

-Sería una vida vacía.

-Mi vida ya está vacía- dijo ella con tristeza-. Sabes perfectamente que eso fue lo que me alejo de Fred, lo que lo hizo ser infiel.

-Eso no es una justificación para ser infiel- replicó Nick molesto-. Nada justifica ser infiel.

-Lo sé, pero si hubiera sido más accesible con él…

-Tal vez te sentirías peor aún, por sentirte usada.

-O podría haber sido yo quien lo usara a él- replicó Judy con tono neutro.

Nick maldijo en su mente, con su corazón oprimido y su mente nublada.

-¿Entonces porque no lo has hecho antes?- inquirió Nick.

-Porque tengo miedo… aunque suene estúpido- admitió Judy-. Tengo miedo de que me lastimen, o me enfermen. La gente siempre me ha tratado mal, y si todo es igual como hasta ahora… no sé si pueda superar algo así.

-Por eso precisamente debes tener cuidado. Encontrar a la persona correcta.

-A veces la persona correcta no existe- replicó ella-. Tú… ¿Tú has estado con muchas hembras?

-No en realidad…- admitió Nick.

-Es solo que se me hace muy injusto- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Los machos pueden estar con muchas hembras, pero esperan que nosotras no sepamos nada. Yo solo quiero haber vivido antes que llegue alguien definitivo a mi vida… si es que llega; pero si no llega, por lo menos no habré desperdiciado mi vida esperándolo.

-Yo no digo que debas llegar virgen al matrimonio- replicó Nick-. Solamente te digo que… es algo especial, y de lo que deberías tener cuidado.

-Es solo… que estoy cansada de soñar con alguien que no va a llegar.

Judy agachó la mirada y Nick pudo ver unas lágrimas correr por su rostro. Fue entonces cuando sintió su corazón encogerse y comprendió que lo que había tratado de negarse a sí mismo, tendría que confesárselo a ella. Aunque fuera ridículo, aunque no le agradaba, debía admitirlo; porque era la verdad, una verdad que ella ignoraba. Porque sin importar la distancia, las especies, o el cómo había empezado a crecer ese conocido sentimiento en una desconocida circunstancia, era real.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo estoy enamorado de ti?- inquirió el zorro con un nudo en la garganta.

Judy guardó silencio sorprendida y volteó a ver hacia el celular de reojo.

-Estas bromeando.

-No, yo nunca haría eso- el zorro se encogió de hombros; tal vez había sido una mala idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse-. Mira, sé que suena bastante loco. No te pido que lo entiendas, yo mismo no lo entiendo, pero si tengo que ser sincero… tú me gustas mucho, Judy.

-Nick…- Judy sonrió sorprendida-. Conchale… tú también me gustas mucho…

El rostro de la coneja estalló en un color rojo mientras sonreía de forma infantil. Escuchar esas palabras venir de ella, hicieron que su corazón pasara de sentirse oprimido a latir aceleradamente mientras su rostro seguramente enrojecía a niveles insospechados. Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio unos segundos inseguros de que más decir.

-Me gustas mucho, Judy- dijo Nick con una sonrisa-. Y que me digas eso me hace sentir un poco menos loco, porque me estaba enamorando de ti desde que te conocí…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó ella.

-Porque es raro…

-No es raro- replicó ella-. Bueno… no mucho, supongo. Los dos nos entendemos, y nos apoyamos, siempre hemos estado ahí para el otro…

-Somos bastante parecidos, supongo…

-Pero…- Judy agachó las orejas y la sonrisa en sus labios se borró- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Estamos muy lejos…

-Bueno, no tan lejos- replicó Nick sonriendo-. No me importa; no fallare, no me rendiré. No cuando sé que yo también te gusto a ti… Aunque nunca me lo imagine.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que mis indirectas no estaban surtiendo efecto…

-Tu… ¿Tú me diste indirectas?- preguntó Nick sorprendido.

-Tal vez unas pocas solo para… saber cómo reaccionabas- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Y yo que pensé que solo eras algo vanidosa… Y yo soy quien es un imbécil coqueteando.

-¡Torpe zorro!

-Lo admito.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y el ambiente se relajó un poco.

-Entonces… qué sigue?- inquirió Nick rascándose la cabeza.

-Conocernos, creo- dijo Judy encogiéndose de hombros-. Y que vengas lo más pronto posible a visitarme. Que salgamos juntos…

-A bailar, a tomar café.

-¡Me encanta bailar!

-Si… ya lo habías mencionado antes- se burló Nick.

Judy se encogió de hombros, avergonzada, pero amplio su sonrisa.

-Yo… tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así- dijo Nick alegre-. Mi corazón esta vuelto loco y… me estaba muriendo de miedo por decirlo. Creo que no había tenido el rostro así de rojo en años!

-De rojo te ves bien, combina con tus ojos y tu pelaje- dijo Judy burlándose-. Yo me siento igual, mis manos están temblando.

-Solo… prométeme que no te estas burlando de mi- pidió Nick con un hilo de voz.

-Claro que no, tontito… si me gustas. Y te quiero mucho- dijo ella con solemnidad-. Has estado ahí para mí y hemos compartido mucho. Solo… solo que tenemos que conocernos más.

-Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte. Me muero por divertirte…- dijo Nick con las manos temblando.

-Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas- dijo ella sonriendo-. Quiero saber que esto es real.

-Yo no te mentiría…

-Lo sé- dijo ella-. Pero no insistamos en el tema; creo que dijimos lo que teníamos que decir. Ahora toca demostrarlo…

-Yo…

-Quiero creer que tú eres el indicado- dijo Judy nerviosa-. Porque nunca antes alguien me había entendido de forma tan natural, porque tenemos demasiadas cosas en común; porque solo hablar contigo, me hace sonreír. Me despierto en las mañanas sabiendo que recibiré un mensaje tuyo, me tomó mi café leyendo nuestras conversaciones, me duermo… viendo tus fotografías…

Judy dijo la última parte con algo de vergüenza. Nick solamente se sintió alagado, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa infantil. La miró a los ojos y se perdió en el silencio. No un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio cómplice.

-Ven… Ven a mí, Nick- pidió ella sonriendo.

-Ya estoy contigo, Judy.

-Pero necesito… tocarte, besarte, olerte- explicó ella con voz temblorosa-. Dormir con el sabor de tus labios en mi boca… Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba… Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla… Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir… Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Las palabras de Judy dejaron sin habla a Nick, quien simplemente se sonrojó. Supo entonces que para ella era todavía más real de lo que era para él. Mientras Nick se había pasado el tiempo negándoselo, seguramente ella se había pasado fantaseando al respecto, o al menos esa impresión le daba.

-¿Qué dirá tu familia?- inquirió Nick.

-No me importa- negó ella con convicción-. Este ya no es mi lugar. Tal vez nunca lo fue; ya no estoy segura.

-Te entiendo.

-Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente- Judy alzó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos pero la felicidad reflejada en el rostro-. Me muero por entregarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte. Sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte.

-Judy…

-Que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo piensen- dijo Judy- ¡Si estoy loca, es cosa mía!

Judy puso sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, como si dejara caer un gran peso. Abrió los ojos poco después y sonrió.

-Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor… Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol…

-Demonios, si te tuviera en frente te plantaría el beso más apasionado que jamás le haya dado a nadie- dijo Nick cubriéndose el rostro con manos temblorosas.

Judy soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Prométeme algo, Nick.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que vendrás tan pronto puedas- dijo ella nerviosa-. Lo más pronto que puedas, por favor…

-Sí, sí, hare todo lo posible- dijo Nick riendo- ¿De qué otra forma podría besarte? Y saldremos a cenar, a bailar. Lo prometo…

-¿Y haremos el amor?- inquirió ella de forma coqueta.

-Me muero de ganas- admitió Nick con una sonrisa tímida-. Pero solo si decides que yo soy el indicado.

-Bien…

-Solo… espera por mí- pidió el zorro.

-Lo hare.

Hasta cierto punto se sentía estúpido, porque con ella se sentía como un adolescente: nervioso, inseguro, emocionado y optimista. Y no le importaba, porque la sensación era hermosa, era increíble. Así como increíble era ella. Desde el momento en que ella aceptara y correspondiera sus sentimientos, la coherencia y la lógica se habían ido a dar por culo cuando lo único que importaba era que ambos pensaban igual. Y aunque parecía una situación sacada directamente de una novela romántica o una película, no podía importarle menos.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti…

-Yo…- Nick se rascó la cabeza; desvió la mirada-. Entonces… ¿Puedo decir que eres "mi" Judy?

-Soy tu Judy- asintió ella-. Y tu mi Nick…

Nick sonrió ampliamente.

-Descansa, Nick- dijo Judy sonriendo.

-Igualmente, Judy.

Al colgar, Nick se dejó caer de espaldas en el sillón, dando por sentado que esa noche no dormiría, revisando las conversaciones anteriores y mirando fotos de Judy. Y le parecía una increíble forma de pasar la noche en vela.

* * *

Judy no había mentido en ninguna de las cosas que le había dicho a Nick, desde la primera hasta la última. Aun así, en el fondo tenía un poco de miedo; miedo de que Nick fuera igual que Fred… aunque se le antojaba ridícula la idea. Después de todo, Nick había gastado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en una perfecta desconocida que había conocido casualmente, viviendo en lugares demasiado separados ¿Por qué poner tanto esfuerzo en algo casual? La misma situación que le preocupaba también le daba algo de tranquilidad a su corazón: Nick no podía estar jugando con ella. No obstante, la situación no dejaba de ser complicada.

En su momento se preocuparía por ella, pues apenas habían dado el primer paso; por lo pronto simplemente decidió dejarse llevar por la felicidad y la euforia, dos sentimientos que hace meses que no la invadían. Y olvidando por completo todo, simplemente apagó la luz de su recamara y se recostó en la cama, con su celular en la mano. Buscó en la galería hasta encontrar las fotografías de Nick, a quien observó en silencio con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

No le había mentido en nada a Nick, en nada. Y ahora se encontraba terriblemente excitada por la situación. Las palabras aun rondaban por su cabeza, la situación se le antojaba increíblemente romántica y… realmente estaba en ese momento del mes. Se quitó la ropa quedando totalmente desnuda de la parte superior de su cuerpo y solo con bragas en la parte inferior.

-Eres muy guapo…- susurró Judy.

No podía compararlo con Fred, ya que este era un conejo y el otro era un zorro: tenían formas distintas de atractivo. Pero aunque no lo pensó, o no le dio mucha importancia, en ese momento Nick le pareció más atractivo. No se trataba de su rostro solamente, sino del conjunto completo. La audacia, su ternura, su voluntad y su humor eran cosas que le parecían atractivas; su experiencia implícita, aunque él mismo confeso no haber tenido muchas parejas, sus comentarios pervertidos y el hecho de ser un depredador le parecían… muy sexys. Y tenía lindos ojos. Ahora saber que el zorro estaba vuelto loco por ella cerraba el conjunto para tener su entrepierna húmeda. Así que aunque eso le quitaba lo tierno a la situación, "Deal with it" se dijo así misma, decidida a masturbarse pensando en el zorro.

Recostándose de lado, con una mano tomó el celular y ojeó las fotos mientras con la otra comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos; apretó sus piernas, con el deseo palpitando por dentro. Tras unos cuantos segundos, llegó a una foto particularmente atractiva de Nick. Dejó su celular sobra la mesa de noche y permaneció de lado, mientras su mano bajaba hasta su vientre, pasando por debajo de su ropa interior hasta sus labios. Y echó a volar su imaginación.

Nick estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello mientras ella se recargaba en la cama, soltando pequeños suspiros; con una mano le acariciaba su entrepierna por sobre las bragas, pasando su dedo medio de forma un tanto vulgar en la entrada de su vagina. Ella simplemente flexionó una pierna y la separó, permitiéndole a él continuar cómodamente con su labor. Ella vestía su viejo uniforme de la escuela… por ningún motivo en especial, simplemente era lo primero que se había ocurrido, así que tenía la falda levantada hasta la cintura. Pero Nick no vestía nada en absoluto, más que unas trusas azules. Recorrió con su mano izquierda la espalda del macho, acariciando el pelaje con dedicación; su otra mano se aferraba a las sabanas, apretándolas con fuerza mientras sus labios temblaban.

La mano del zorro subió sin previo aviso y de un tirón bastante experimentado, le bajo las bragas; ella alzó su pierna y las bragas salieron por completo. Él entonces se colocó sobre ella y le acarició las orejas, con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. La penetró, sin mediar palabras ni acciones; colocó su miembro en la entrada de su vagina y esté resbalo fácilmente hasta la entrada, y con esa misma facilidad empezó a entrar. Con su mano derecha afianzó la pierna izquierda de ella, mientras le besaba los labios. Tras entrar completamente, se retiró un poco, y volvió a entrar. Y ella se perdió en un dulce éxtasis…

-Nick…- susurró entre gemidos.

Soltó un suspiro antes de dejar de apretar su clítoris y pasar su dedo medio por sus labios, llegando casi hasta su ano. Abrió los ojos y continuó acariciándose, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por su intimidad mientras suspiraba satisfecha… No, no había logrado el orgasmo, estaba segura de ello. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo, pero se sentía suficientemente satisfecha y cansada para dejar de tocarse.

Sacó una toalla húmeda de un cajón en su mesa de noche y se limpió la mano, mientras decidía que podía cambiar de ropa interior hasta mañana. Se recostó nuevamente y tomó su celular; sonrió a la foto de Nick y cerró los ojos.

-Quiero hacerte mío…- susurró ella de forma cómplice, como si la foto realmente pudiera escucharla-. Quiero que seas el primero… estoy segura de ello…

Esa noche durmió tranquila y feliz. Esa noche, soñó que viajaba a zootopia; soñó que era policía. Soñó que era feliz, al lado de Nick.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Se volvió mi obsesión.

Tal vez, yo nunca fui la de ella. Tal vez sí, pero las cosas cambian. No lo sé, pero fue real. Para mí fue real, y hermoso. Por lo menos me devolvió la ilusión y el amor. En sus días más oscuros, le saque una sonrisa; en mis días más oscuros, ella me hizo sentir tranquilo; pero aun así, teníamos formas distintas de enfrentar al mundo: ella huía de sus problemas, mientras que yo los desestimaba. Ambos nos equivocamos.

Y aun así los dos tuvimos miedo… Yo tuve miedo de arriesgar demasiado por ella, y ella tuvo miedo de que no fuera real. Los dos tuvimos miedo de quedar solos… tuvimos miedo de responder "¿Quién soy yo?"


	9. 09- Dos Fotografías (Pintame de Azul)

**Antes de Empezar**

 _Siempre la encontré fascinante, demasiado; estábamos sincronizados de una manera tan natural que casi daba miedo. Ella conocía videojuegos y referencias que, por su edad, no debía conocer; yo conocía series y referencias que, supuestamente por ser un hombre pervertido, no debía conocer (por ejemplo soy fan de Disney). Cada día decíamos una frase personal que el otro entendía a la perfección y de forma fluida, y eso era lindo. Descubrir que alguien pensaba tan parecido a mí, que hacia los mismos chistes y que incluso tenia los mismos Ships… fue curioso y bonito._

 _Yo, receloso y decaído, fui deslumbrado por su carisma y optimismo; después descubrí que si desbordaba carisma, el optimismo era solo una máscara._ _ **"No tengo porque vivir"**_ _me dijo una vez, y yo le respondí_ _ **"Vive por mí. Y si no logró ser quien esperabas, haz lo que quieras. Si no soy lo que querías, habrás perdido unos meses; pero si lo soy, habrás ganado un motivo para vivir…"**_ _¿Vanidoso? En exceso, pero a donde podemos llegar sin algo de confianza y autoestima: no muy lejos. Ella acepto, pero las cosas cambiaron horriblemente; yo me porte como un patán, por celos. Ella… se debatía constantemente entre el_ _ **"Sálvame"**_ _y el_ _ **"dame tiempo"**_ _…_

 _Y es que los dos teníamos miedo de lo que nos esperaba, teníamos miedo de que la más grande esperanza, la más grande ilusión, no pudiera volverse realidad ¿Es mejor nunca alcanzar un sueño que podría ser el más grandioso pero que, de no serlo, nos hundiría en la depresión? Lovecraft es mi autor favorito, y durante años tuve miedo de leer "en las montañas de la locura"; el autor estaba muerto, y sus obras terminadas, y adoraba su universo ficticio… ¿Y si no era tan especial el libro? ¿Y si resultaba ser olvidable? (Lovecraft solo tiene un par de novelas, los demás son relatos cortos; en las montañas de la locura era su novela más ambiciosa y extensa). Después de titubear por años, me anime y lo compre… Y ha sido una experiencia inolvidable. Adoro el libro como su mejor trabajo…_

 _No es lo mismo leer un libro que arriesgarse por una persona, pero el concepto es parecido. Me daba esperanzas y luego me las quitaba; me incluía en su vida, pero se negaba a aferrarse a mí, aunque no tuviera más a que aferrarse. Y eso solo me hacía preguntarme "Entonces para ella ¿Quién soy yo?"_

* * *

 **09- Dos Fotos (Píntame de Azul)**

La palabra "novios" nunca fue mencionada, y tal vez era lo mejor. Ambos retomaron la amistad con sus antiguos amigos, que habían abandonado en gran medida por la depresión. No era que Judy tuviera muchos, ni que Nick contara con demasiado tiempo, así que eran contadas estas personas. Para Nick fue su viejo amigo Flash, un perezoso bastante agradable y perspicaz; para Judy fue Bugs, el que recién regresaba de su viaje. Por unos días las cosas avanzaron con tranquilidad relativas, saludándose en la mañana, apoyándose a lo largo del día y aprovechando las noches para realmente platicar sobre ellos, para conocerse un poco más. Fue en una de esas noches que Nick le envió a ella un dibujo de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos, el cual resultó ser también el de ella: Metal Gear Solid. Un juego de espionaje, intrigas políticas y sobretodo plagado de personajes muy interesantes. Nick adoraba a Paz Ortega, la espía de la entrega más reciente; y Judy a Big Boss, el protagonista. Y ambos coincidían en que juntos tenían una magia única.

-¡Nick, no sabía que eras dibujantes!- dijo Judy sorprendida al ver la fotografía que el zorro le había enviado.

-Hace mucho que no lo hago, y en realidad no es mi fuerte- comentó el zorro avergonzado-. Pero tuve ganas de dibujar y decidí enviártelo.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó ella sonriente.

Judy admiró en silencio la fotografía. Se trataba de una llamada normal, así que podía utilizar sin ningún problema su pantalla. Y ella observaba embelesada la imagen, pues nadie había hecho un detalle así por ella. Le habían regalado flores, ciertamente, y chocolates, los cuales amaba, pero lo que tenía enfrente era algo que había sido hecho a mano exclusivamente para ella, con el fin de ser un obsequio único. O al menos la fotografía en realidad; hasta que Nick pudiera entregárselo en persona, o enviarlo por correo.

-Guardare el original para entregártelo en la mano- dijo Nick. Judy salió de su estupor y asintió, aunque Nick no podía verla.

-Nick… ¿Cuándo podrás venir a verme?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Pronto, Judy- declaró de forma evasiva el zorro.

Judy agacho la mirada y soltó un suspiro. Después sacudió las orejas y sonrió.

-Está bien, lindo. Esperare por ti…

-Gracias, mi tierna coneja.

-Nick.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?- inquirió ella recostándose en la cama.

-¿Qué me gusta? Amo todo de ti, torpe coneja…

-No uses esa palabra, Nick- replicó ella con tristeza-. Amar es una palabra muy fuerte, y no debes decirla cuando aún no me conoces.

-Ya te conozco, Judy.

-No nos hemos tomado ni las manos.

-No como pareja.

-Y para mí eso importa mucho- replicó Judy.

-Respeto eso, aun así no puedes creer que no nos estamos conociendo, Judy- replicó el zorro con tono neutro- ¿Qué es lo que haríamos de frente? Besarnos, lo concedo; bailar, es probable. Pero la forma en que nos conoceríamos es con largas charlas justo como las que ya hemos tenido…

-No es lo mismo…- comentó ella, pero lo cierto es que ya no estaba tan segura de sus propias palabras.

-Conozco tu lado más oscuro y se lo peor de tu vida- dijo Nick con tranquilidad-. Y tu igual conmigo. Hemos conocido mucho el uno del otro, así que creo que puedo afirmar que nos estamos conociendo bien…

-Solo… no lo digas- pidió ella con tristeza-. No hasta que puedas tomarme las manos para decir eso…

Nick guardo silencio unos segundos.

-Te quiero, mucho- dijo él en tono neutro-. Y me gusta todo de ti…

-Está mejor- admitió ella-. Yo también te quiero.

-No podría decir que es lo que más me gusta de ti, pero tienes unos hermosos ojos que son simplemente inolvidables.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una carcajada-. Tú tienes una hermosa cola. Y también lindos ojos.

-Me intriga que primero mencionaste algo que está justo encima de mi trasero.

-Admito que pude haber mirado un poco esa parte, pero no tienes demasiado que presumir…

-Auch…

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Judy apagó la luz de su habitación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con los casos?

-Judy… tengo algo que decirte- dijo Nick con seriedad.

-¿Si?

-Yo…- Nick tomo valor unos segundos antes de continuar-. No soy policía.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la coneja sorprendida-. Estas… estas de broma…

-No… si… si soy policía- explicó el zorro muy nervioso-. Pero soy policía de tránsito. Yo no estoy asignado a ningún caso…

-Pero todos los datos que has investigado…

-Son reales- admitió Nick-. Tengo la esperanza de que si logro resolver yo mismo un caso tan grande como este, pueda ingresar con normalidad a la fuerza.

-¡¿Pero porque no eres policía?!- preguntó ella indignada- ¡En zootopia todos pueden ser lo que deseen!

-Puede que tengas un concepto equivocado de zootopia…

Judy guardó silencio y se cubrió el rostro.

-Nick… lo lamento, no debí haber reaccionado así- dijo ella avergonzada-. No importa que no seas policía…

-Si soy policía…

-No importa que seas policía de tránsito- corrigió Judy sonriendo-. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, Torpe zorro.

-¿No estas decepcionada?

-No, para nada- dijo con sinceridad-. Supongo que no todo es tan fácil como pensaba…

-No todo es tan difícil como piensas.

-Buenas noches, Nick.

-Ten lindos sueños, Judy.

-Igualmente.

Sonriendo, ella colgó la llamada y rebuscó en sus cajones; encontró un camisón que había comprado hace unos meses, uno muy parecido al que usaba el personaje de Paz Ortega en cierta parte del videojuego. Se quitó la ropa interior, quedando solamente con el camisón encima, se tomó una foto frente al espejo del baño. Envió la foto a Nick, con el mensaje _"Puedo ser tu Paz cuando quieras, siempre que tú seas mi Snake…"._

" _Esa historia de amor no termino bien…"_ respondió Nick.

" _Podemos darle un final mejor"_ respondió ella un poco decepcionada de la respuesta.

" _Acepto. Y… hermosa foto. Gracias"_

* * *

Debía admitir que las cosas no habían ido bien últimamente; desde antes de conocer a Nick, e incluso antes de su compromiso, la economía no marchaba bien en BunnyBurrows. Tenían la ventaja de tener una granja, lo cual facilitaba la alimentación de los propios miembros de la familia, pero eso no implicaba que eran autosuficientes, solo que la estaban llevando un poco mejor que otras familias. Recientemente había rumores de alguna especie de virus, así que se tomaban medidas adicionales con todo el comercio, lo cual aumentaba los costos en la ya de por si precaria situación. Por supuesto, no era que pudieran hacer nada en absoluto más que resignarse y continuar sobreviviendo como pudieran.

Judy no recibía un pago fijo por su contribución en la granja familiar, sino solo en aquellas ocasiones en las que las cosas marchaban un poco mejor, lo cual la hacían titubear ante cada compra y cada decisión de su vida diaria. Era por eso que no se decidía a ingresar a la academia de policía, y también parte por lo cual no se decidía a mudarse a Zootopia ¿Y si no era capaz de conseguir empleo antes de gastar sus escasos ahorros? ¿Qué tan cara era la vida realmente en la gran urbe? Sabía que no tendría la cara de volver a la casa de sus padres una vez habiéndola dejado… Además, no era que estuviera entre sus planes. En realidad, sus planes habían sido al lado de Fred, y juntos mudarse a Zootopia; no era que tuviera que pensar mucho al respecto, pues Fred contaba con suficiente solvencia económica y era más bien ella la que carecía de poder adquisitivo. Y no, tampoco era que fuera una interesada, sino que en algún momento se volvió tan natural para ella hablar de "nosotros" en lugar del "tú y yo", que dejó de considerarse como una entidad individual, dejó de razonar en términos independientes sino que todos los planes que hacía, los hacia considerando a Fred: su tiempo, sus intereses, sus recursos.

Siempre había deseado alejarse de la granja de la familia, pero nunca lo había tomado en serio, era un sueño que no creía poder hacer realidad. Tras conocer a Fred, los sueños se volvieron más concretos, pero dependientes, de tal forma que nunca había hecho "esfuerzos individuales" de tal forma que incluso que había gastado muchos de sus ahorros de manera irresponsable, lo cual tras el rompimiento la habían dejado en una situación aún más precaria que antes de conocer a Fred. Después de ello, no había tenido cabeza para pensar en nada, pasando la mayor parte de sus días deprimida. Ahora, conociendo a Nick, las cosas habían cambiado, pero no su situación económica, dado lo cual… era incapaz de mudarse a Zootopia. Aunque… aún conservaba el anillo de compromiso en su cajón. Y mudarse con Nick… el zorro nunca lo había mencionado, y ella no se atrevería a abordar el tema tan deprisa, pero era un pensamiento que le llegaba constantemente a la cabeza. Aun así, debía admitir que no quería arriesgarse tanto. No después de lo sucedido con Fred; y menos tomando en cuenta las extrañas circunstancias. Simplemente aun no sabía qué demonios hacer con su vida, pero tenía la certeza de querer hacer algo con ella.

De regreso a su casa, se quedó helada de una pieza al ver a Fred sentado en el sillón de la entrada. Su padre intercambio una breve mirada con ella y con Fred, antes de entregar una bolsa a Fred; ella se mantuvo en silencio, y Fred fingió no verla hasta que termino de hablar con él. Maldijo, maldijo con toda su alma porque sabía perfectamente que hacia ahí Fred.

-Lárgate…- dijo ella tras unos minutos de silencio de pie frente a ellos.

-Judy- su padre la miró con reproche.

-Ya hemos terminado de todos modos- replicó Fred sonriendo con tranquilidad-. Gracias, señor Hopps.

Fred pasó a un lado de ella sin despedirse y salió de la casa. Judy volteó a ver a su padre, interrogativa, pero sabía bien de que iba todo eso.

-Fred es contratista, Judy- dijo Stu con delicadeza-. No puedo negarle las ventas, menos cuando las cosas van tan… difíciles en la granja.

-Papá, no quiero ver a Fred. Nunca más en la vida- comentó con ira contenida ella.

-No puedo hacer nada, Judy.

-¡Puedes no venderle una mierda!

-¡No, no puedo!- replicó Stu poniéndose de pie- ¡Y no te permito ese tono conmigo, Judy!

Judy agachó las orejas y miró a su padre en silencio, recuperando la compostura.

-¿Podrías no verlo en NUESTRA casa, cuando menos?

-No…- respondió su padre con frialdad-. Judy, no tengo tiempo para esta clase de ridiculeces. Fred es nuestro cliente y lo seguirá siendo. Hoy no te esperaba tan temprano, y…

-Llevas tiempo haciéndolo, no?- inquirió ella con un hilo de voz-. El imbécil sigue viniendo a mi casa y yo nunca lo supe.

-¡Es un cliente, Judy!- exclamó su padre con enojo- ¡No voy a perder al cliente que compra el diez por ciento de la producción mensual! Entiendo que hayan terminado, y con Fred solamente se habla estrictamente de negocios; no puedo hacer nada más por ti, linda…

No, sus padres no sabían nada de la historia. Nadie la conocía en realidad. Por su propia dignidad y por vergüenza, no había entrado en detalles públicamente con nadie; y en lo que se decía de manera privada, solamente Nick conocía toda la verdad detrás de los eventos.

-Fino, déjalo así…

-Judy…

-Ya, lo entiendo bien- replicó ella pasando de largo-. No significo nada en esta casa. Nunca lo hare.

-Judy, estas exagerando.

-Si, como sea- Judy se siguió de largo hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, la curiosidad peso demasiado sobre ella y volvió a stalkear el perfil de Fred. Su foto de perfil había cambiado: una donde Danny y Fred estaban juntos sonriendo. Uno foto donde los "atributos" de la "amiga" de Judy quedaban bastante expuestos: a Fred siempre le gustaron las chicas con senos grandes. Nunca lo había dicho abiertamente, pero viendo la clase de chicas que le gustaban en las películas, e incluso la pornografía que Judy había encontrado en su celular, le quedaba bastante claro los gustos de Fred. Y Judy distaba mucho de ser bien dotada en ese aspecto.

Sintió rabia, una rabia incontenible; porque ella nunca había podido satisfacer las necesidades de Fred, y puede que aunque hubiera aceptado hacerlo, para él no hubiera sido suficiente. Ella estaba muy cerca de considerarse prácticamente plana, y aunque a Fred le encantaba jugar con sus senos, lo notaba en la manera en que la masajeaba: estaba acostumbrado a senos más grandes. Y chicas como Danny: vulgares, estúpidas e hipócritas, le resultaban más atractivas a Fred. Y odiaba eso porque ella sí que se excitaba estando al lado de Fred, sí que anhelaba verlo sin ropa y disfrutaba sentir sus fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Le encantaba recargarse contra su pecho y apretarse contra sus fuertes brazos. Le encantaba tomar entre sus patas el cálido, duro y palpitante miembro de él, y aunque el sabor no era del todo agradable, le excitaba complacer a su hombre con trabajos orales completos. Su sexo siempre terminaba palpitando tras hacerle una felación, e incluso en un par de ocasiones se había masturbado discretamente en la oscuridad mientras Fred se quedaba acostado, porque no le permitiría saber que no era del todo un sacrificio para ella: si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera podido quitárselo de encima hasta haberse acostado con él. Y sabía bien que Fred podía ser muy persuasivo.

¿Pero ella? Ella era solamente una torpe coneja, de pelaje horrible, escasos senos y facciones toscas. Ella era solamente una de doscientos setenta y seis hijos. Ella era solamente Judy Hopps, nada sobresaliente ni especial. Y supo que toda la rabia, todo el dolor y toda la tristeza eran hacia sí misma, por ser tan… tan simple. Y ya no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Y lo hizo. Largo y tendido durante demasiado tiempo.

Nick interrumpió su llanto con una video llamada. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero al ver que se trataba de Nick, trató de calmarse y recuperar la compostura; contestó antes que la llamada se cortara, pero lo cierto es que no dejó de sollozar.

-¿Judy?- el rostro de Nick reflejaba sorpresa y preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Nick…

-¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué…?- Nick titubeo unos segundos- ¿Quieres estar unos minutos a solas y me cuentas todo luego?

-No. Lo que menos necesito es quedarme con mis pensamientos- replicó ella con amargura-. No quiero hundirme, Nick. Tengo miedo de hundirme.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Hoy… hoy lo vi de nuevo- respondió ella.

El silencio floto en el aire unos segundos. Él sabía a quién se refería, y ella sabía que él lo sabía.

-¿Discutiste?- inquirió el zorro con delicadeza.

-No, pero ya no le importo- respondió ella con pesar-. Me olvido. Y me olvido porque soy fea…

-¡Tú no eres fea!- replicó Nick con incredulidad- ¡Tú eres la coneja más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida!

-¿Haz conocido muchas?

-Eh…

-Lo suponía.

-Bueno, igual eres la hembra más hermosa que he conocido- comentó Nick con convicción.

-Solo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor.

-No, en serio…

-Yo sé que muchas hembras dicen eso por atención- interrumpió ella con tristeza-. Pero yo entiendo perfectamente mi situación. Yo sé que es verdad en mi caso.

-Que no le hayas gustado a un imbécil pervertido no significa que no seas hermosa…- declaró con tranquilidad-. Yo soy un imbécil pervertido, y me encantas.

-¿Por qué te gusto?- preguntó ella sollozando.

-Por tu fragilidad- respondió Nick sonriendo con dulzura-. Te sueño y te respiro. Por todo lo que das. Por qué quiso el destino. Por todo lo que llevas dentro.

Judy se sonrojó al escuchar la declaración de Nick, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y un peso quitarse de encima; las palabras de Nick actuaron como un bálsamo adecuado para su autoestima. De pronto no le importó tanto su exterior, sino que realmente había alguien que la apreciaba por quien era.

-¿Sabes porque me gustas?- inquirió ella nerviosa.

-No…

-Por tu fragilidad- respondió ella sonrojada-. Porque eres como el viento, porque eres libertad. Porque eres un misterio… Fantasía y realidad. Porque a tu lado todo es nuevo.

Fue el turno de Nick de sonrojarse, así que el macho simplemente sonrió ante las palabras de la hembra.

-Hemos llorado juntos, reído juntos. Y sé que nunca haz mentido, porque no es algo que puedas fingir tan fácil… Siempre estas para mí.

-Por eso estoy aquí, por eso no me he ido. Por eso muero por ti…- dijo el zorro con un hilo de voz-. Porque me siento vivo con la magia que me das…

-Mis días eran tan grises antes de ti- declaró ella cerrando los ojos.

-Quiero cambiar eso…

-Píntame de azul esta mañana. Ilumíname esta noche con tu voz…- pidió ella limpiando sus lágrimas-. Lléname de fe esta madrugada. Y que la vida nunca pierda su color…

-Rompe mi rutina, dame todo lo que tú me quieras dar- dijo Nick mirándola con ternura-. Cuéntame el milagro de tus sueños…

-A tu lado quisiera ya estar…- declaró ella sonriendo y abriendo los ojos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente en la pantalla de sus equipos, hipnotizados por el momento y sintiendo una extraña mezcla entre emoción y paz interior. Una sensación que difícilmente podrían atreverse a describir a otra persona. Simplemente se sintieron… felices.

-Sálvame…- pidió ella con un hilo de voz-. Sálvame Nick, ya no puedo vivir así…

-Lo haré- asintió él con convicción-. Nunca dejare que mi amiga se hunda.

-No lo hagas como amigo- pidió ella con pesar.

-Nunca dejaras de ser mi amiga- replicó Nick sonriendo-. Serás mi amiga, mi pareja, mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi asesora… mi todo.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si estás de acuerdo, yo estaré siempre ahí para ti- declaró el zorro sonriendo.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, zanahorias- asintió él-. Solo… dame tiempo…

-Intentare aguantar- dijo ella con una media sonrisa-. Por ti.

Se despidieron con breves palabras. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, pero no se atrevieron a continuar platicando, así que guardaron silencio unas horas.

* * *

Parte de las pláticas que habían tenido desde que se conocieron giraban en torno a temas sexuales. Por parte de Judy era curiosidad, debido a su inexperiencia e incluso ella misma admitía no haber conseguido nunca un orgasmo; por parte de Nick, era morbo, pues encontraba excitante platicar de sus "conocimientos" con alguien más. No era que fuera demasiado explicito, y tampoco compartía datos específicos de sus parejas, sino que simplemente se enfocaba a decirlo todo enfocándose casi en exclusivo en él. Aun así, ninguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente directo respecto a la atracción física entre ellos: ninguno admitía masturbarse pensando en el otro, aunque les gustaba pensar que así era.

Fue después de unos días que Nick se encontraba particularmente… inquieto. No habían tenido oportunidad de charlar a lo largo del día, y entonces se encontraron de madrugada ambos conectados en el internet.

" _Deberías estar dormida…"_

" _Tú también, torpe zorro"_

" _No puedo dormir"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Es… complicado…"_

" _Dime porque…"_

" _Porque… Bueno, porque estoy excitado. Ya lo dije."_ Respondió y tan pronto como envió el mensaje se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

" _Gran Vaina, pues haz lo que debes y descansa"_

" _Lo que sucede es que, de hecho, ya lo hice pero… no sé, siento que aún no estoy satisfecho"_

Nick se encontraba desnudo recostado en su cama. Tras el último mensaje, no recibió ninguna contestación por un par de minutos, lo cual le preocupó bastante ¿Había sido demasiado directo? ¿Hubiera sido mejor "omitir" esa información para Judy? No era precisamente mentirle, pues ella nunca hubiera preguntado al respecto. Estaba a punto de mandar un mensaje a Judy pidiéndole disculpas por su atrevimiento, cuando le llego una fotografía a su celular. Al abrir el mensaje, aparecieron unos senos enfundados en un sostén rojo, con una toma muy cercana que incluso le permitía apreciar levemente el contorno de los pezones. Nick se petrificó, pues reconocía perfectamente el cuerpo, aunque el rostro no era apreciable a simple vista: era Judy.

" _Espero que esto te ayude a inspirarte…"_

" _Wow… yo… si, si me ayudara"_ admitió el zorro sintiendo su miembro volver a ponerse duro. No pudo evitar tomar una actitud un tanto sínica y responder _"La usare ahora mismo…"_

" _Adelante, ve, torpe zorro"_ le respondió ella _"Piensa en mí…"_

" _Eso hare…"_

" _Sé que puede sonar perverso…"_

" _¿Qué cosa?"_

" _Pero te acompañare"_

" _¿Hablas en serio?"_ preguntó el zorro incrédulo.

" _Si. Así que tu dime que hago"_

Judy estaba recostada en su cama, aun con su ropa interior puesta; pero era totalmente cierto: acompañaría al zorro, a la distancia, pero haciéndolo a la vez.

" _¿Cómo lo haces?"_ preguntó el zorro.

" _Con mis manos, yo no me introduzco nada"_

" _Tocas tus labios"_

" _Y mi clítoris"_

" _¿Y tus senos?"_

" _Si, me gusta empezar por ahí…"_

" _Acarícialos, piensa que soy yo tomándolos entre mis manos; jugando con tus pezones y viéndote con el deseo reflejado en la mirada…"_

Ella obedeció. Se levantó el sostén y dejó al descubierto sus senos, acariciándolos suavemente; sus pezones ya se encontraban duros, y los acaricio suavemente.

" _Imagina que estoy besando tu cuello…"_

" _Mis senos. Mientras acaricias mi intimidad"_

Y al escribir esto, fue ella misma la que empezó a acariciar su entrepierna. Paso su mano bajo la interior, imaginándose a Nick sobre ella; casi podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, quedando expuesta como una débil presa mientras él disfrutaba acariciándola, sintiendo su humedad, calculando el momento justo para…

" _Y beso tus labios apasionadamente, mientras acaricio tus piernas y me colocó lentamente entre ellas…"_

Lo sintió. Sintió una intensidad única, un deseo irrefrenable; tuvo que quitarse las bragas y abrir levemente las piernas para sentirse más cómoda, mientras continuaba tocándose. Con su mano libre, de forma difícil, continuó tecleando. Pero no continuó con el juego.

" _Te necesito. Te deseo"_

" _Y yo a ti"_

" _Necesito tu hombría…"_

Mientras recorría con sus dedos su intimidad, sentía una electricidad única; se imaginaba a Nick sobre ella, besando su cuello mientras tiernamente la penetraba, haciéndola suya. Mientras la miraba con ternura y suavemente la tomaba de las caderas y desaparecía en su interior. Ella movía sus caderas al ritmo que le marcaba mientras comenzaba a gemir de placer. Y gimió de placer, realmente lo hizo mientras tocaba levemente su clítoris. Activo la nota de voz, sintiendo su respiración más agitada.

-Nick… no sé porque se siente tan bien ahora, todo el sentimiento y la sensación…- dijo ella entre gemidos-. Se siente… diferente.

Al terminar la nota de voz, soltó un último gemido antes de llegar al orgasmo. Saberse expuesta, saber que Nick la escucharía, la excitó terriblemente y fue el último empujón que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. Una sensación eléctrica que invadió su cuerpo seguida de una calidez relajante; sintió sus piernas pesadas y las estiro, mientras dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Empezó a respirar más relajadamente mientras no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción. Sentía su sexo temblar, palpitar debajo de su mano, pero había sido suficiente… mucho más intenso y placentero de lo que en un principio había imaginado. Tomó su teléfono y volvió a la conversación.

" _Rayos… escucharte ha sido tan excitante…"_ era un mensaje de un par de minutos atrás.

" _Me alegro"_

" _He terminado…"_

Leer esas palabras la hizo excitar de nuevo, mientras una imagen mental del miembro de Nick eyaculando le vino a la mente. No pudo evitar soltar una risa al darse cuenta de lo pervertida que se volvía al pensar en el zorro.

" _Yo también. Y me ha encantado"_ respondió ella.

" _Gracias"_

" _No me hagas esperar mucho, torpe zorro"_

" _No, astuta coneja"_

" _Deseo sentir tu hombría"_

" _Y yo tu humedad"_

" _Debo dormir. Ya podré hacerlo, gracias a ti"_

" _Yo igual. Lindos sueños"_

" _Descansa"_

* * *

Fue el mejor orgasmo que hubiera tenido en meses, incluso de antes de separarse de Krystal, pues el sexo con ella se había vuelto mecánico y aburrido; necesario y placentero, pero mecánico y aburrido. Y aunque su pene le exigía salir corriendo a Bunnyburrow, su sentido común se lo impedía; el trayecto le obligaba a usar medio día en ida y vuelta, que en un solo día de descanso resultaba bastante pesado. Por el contrario sería cuestión de solicitar sus vacaciones, pero algo que le preocupaba era su situación económica. Con su boda aproximándose, había gastado prácticamente todos sus ahorros en ella; si Krystal había sido capaz de recuperar una parte del dinero que habían gastado juntos, era algo que no le importaba averiguar. Que se quedara con el dinero, si es que era capaz; él no quería saber en absoluto nada de ella. Así que ahora empezaba prácticamente de ceros.

Tampoco era como si recibiera una gran paga como oficial de tránsito, pues precisamente por eso Krystal estaba inconforme con su empleo. No le gustaba la idea de pedir un préstamo, así que solo le quedaba esperar una temporada para ahorra algo de dinero y solicitar sus vacaciones, para pasar una semana entera en bunnyburrow. Un par de semanas solamente y ya.

Despertó con el sonido de su celular avisándole de la llegada de un mensaje nuevo. Al desbloquear el aparato y revisarlo se quedó sin aliento. Se trataba de otra fotografía. Era una fotografía de cuerpo completo, de Judy; en ella la chica estaba prácticamente desnuda. El celular cubría su rostro, tomando la foto frente a un espejo de pie, y ella estaba de pie sin bragas y con la blusa levantada sobre sus senos desnudos. No obstante, la foto tenía un truco. Usando su mano libre, Judy usaba un dedo frente a la cámara para dejar oculta su entrepierna; y ese mismo dedo y brazo, reflejados en el espejo, cubrían a la perfección los pezones de la chica. Al mismo tiempo que cubría las partes correctas, resultaba ridículamente absurdo por lo mucho que si dejaba al descubierto. Al pie de la foto había un mensaje de Judy. "Esto es lo que te estás perdiendo…"

Nick no podía creer que la tímida y conservadora granjerita se hubiera revelado como una pervertida y muy creativa hembra; pero eso le gustaba, y mucho. Además, su miembro no le permitía mentir, y supo que antes de ir al trabajo necesitaría darse unos minutos y un par de pañuelos. Tal vez un poco de crema.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

 _Use Metal Gear Solid como referencia, pero es bastante obvio que el fandom original fue Zootopia. También es bastante obvio que no podía usar a Zootopia en Zootopia (Zootoception), así que por ese motivo cambie el Fandom original por el segundo que más nos gustaba._

 _Recientemente tuve una decaída. Otro funeral, y la absoluta certeza de que mi familia no volvería a ser igual. Y la recordé a ella._

 _La recordé principalmente porque las personas a mi alrededor resultaron muy malas para levantar el ánimo en esas circunstancias, a excepción de una. Y tuve curiosidad. Nunca la he olvidado, pero normalmente la pienso vagamente; no obstante esta vez recordé nuestras conversaciones, nuestras palabras de ánimo, nuestras desveladas ¿Encontrare a alguien igual? No lo sé… era lindo desvelarme con alguien. Malo para el cuerpo, bueno para el alma._

 _Así que no pude evitarlo y la espié. En parte me gusto lo que vi, pues se ve mejor; aun así sé que no todo salió como ella esperaba, y me pregunte si podríamos volver a ser amigos. Desde hace algún tiempo la puedo recordar con una sonrisa, fue una parte importante de mi vida, un antes y un después; pero hubo demasiadas cosas que quedaron pendientes, y es mejor dejarlas así… Ella nunca será capaz de reconocer lo mucho que me lastimo, y mientras no lo haga no vale la pena, y no es que le tenga rencor… es que no quiero que me vuelva a lastimar igual. Ya no pienso en ella de forma romántica, pero sé que de volver a hablar con ella, me volvería a enamorar de tan maravillosa persona; y eso ya ha demostrado ser un error._

 _He conocido a alguien más… no sé qué tanto termine significando para mí, pero sé que no es un reemplazo ni una obsesión. Ella me ayudó mucho, y su partida me hizo centrarme en lo realmente importante: yo mismo. Porque no estoy aquí para completar a nadie, sino para compartir la totalidad de mi ser. No estoy aquí para ser lo que otros necesitan de mí, sino para apoyar dentro de la congruencia de mi propio ser; y para eso es importante responder ¿Quién soy yo?_


	10. 10- Dos errores (Salva mi Corazón)

**FAQS**

 **Que significa lo que está entre paréntesis en el título?**

Anteriormente use ese espacio para darle un poco más de dimensión a los títulos. Actualmente he decidido utilizarlo para poner el título de la canción que inspire cada capítulo porque, si no lo han notado, un par de ellos contienen frases de canciones. No los llamaría songfic, pero parecido...

* * *

 **Antes de Empezar:**

Todos cometemos errores, y entre más esfuerzo y tiempo hemos invertido en algo, más nos duele dejarlo ir. Entre más perdemos, más nos aferramos a lo que nos queda, así lo que nos quede sean errores; e incluso una vez perdido todo, nos resistimos a abandonarlo del todo y seguimos intentando recuperar lo perdido. Porque es más fácil pretender que somos felices con lo que tenemos que intentar empezar de nuevo, sobre todo cuando ya pesa sobre ti la idea de que podrías volver a fracasar de intentarlo, de que ya ha sido demasiado tiempo utilizado y probablemente sea más fácil "reparar" que "construir". Todo por estas malditas ansias de vivir.

Una vez dijo "tengo xx años y nadie me ama; veo niñas de catorce con más amor que yo". La aseveración era ridícula, por supuesto, porque no creo que chicas de catorce tengan relaciones serias y ya estén comprometidas, no obstante no iba a insultarla. Su fragilidad me cegó, y en lugar de ayudarla, quise protegerla; pero no estaba en posición de proteger a nadie. No era más que un remedo de persona que aún no había considerado siquiera preguntar ¿Quién soy yo?

* * *

 **10- Dos Errores (Salva mi Corazón)**

-Así que es mejor el curso en zootopia- inquirió Nick viendo el folleto.

-Si- asintió el instructor-. Existe una academia foránea, pero el curso es muy básico. Bastante básico en realidad, simplemente para permitir a los reclutas ser asignados aquí.

-¿Y exactamente qué beneficios representa?

-Los foráneos son asignados como guardias nocturnos durante su primer año, puede que menos pero es lo normal- explicó el rinoceronte con tranquilidad-. Pero los que asisten a la academia pueden tomar el turno diurno o vespertino, además que se les enseña manejo de armas y un curso de criminología avanzado.

\- Si, yo tome el curso aquí- dijo Nick con tranquilidad- ¿Y eso no lo llevan los foráneos?

-No…- el rinoceronte sonrió y se acercó de forma confidente a Nick-. Si lo comparamos, te puedo decir que es prácticamente una burla la academia foránea.

-¿Entonces porque existe?

-Necesitamos carne de cañón- respondió el rinoceronte sonriendo.

La declaración no escandalizo a Nick. Después de todo, si la propia zootopia ya le había demostrado no ser tan progresista y civilizada como muchos pensaban ¿Se podía sorprender de cualquier otra ciudad o granja? No. Definitivamente algo así esperaba. Nick le dio las gracias al rinoceronte y se despidió, guardando el folleto. Se lo explicaría a Judy en una oportunidad: puede que fuera mejor para ella mudarse a Zootopia primero y estudiar en la academia local en lugar de hacerlo en la que quedaba cerca de su casa. Pero eso tendría que decidirlo la hembra. Hizo una llamada para darle la información de primera mano, una llamada normal.

-¿Qué pasa, Nick?- su tono fue tan seco que le supo amargo al zorro.

-¿Judy, estas ocupada?- preguntó el macho nervioso.

-Peleando. Pero ya termino.

-Bueno, espero que hayas ganado- dijo intentando sonar simpático.

-La pelea es con mi ex…- comentó ella.

-Oh… bien, te dejo continuar…

-No. Huir antes que nada- declaró ella con un suspiro.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello o de otra cosa?- inquirió él con delicadeza.

-No quiero- y colgó la llamada.

El resto del día Nick estuvo distraído y distante, nervioso y preocupado por saber algo de Judy; revisaba constantemente su Pawbook para ver si hacia alguna declaración, aunque no se mostraba actividad. Ningún mensaje, y ninguna llamada. Las horas se pasaban largas y tediosas. Habían hablado largamente de Fred, y siempre era un tema que deprimía a la chica; y Nick no era idiota, sabía que lo único que lograba sacarla de esa depresión era él. Eran sus dibujos, sus charlas, sus chistes, sus planes… compartir su vida con ella.

* * *

Lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Fred no dejaba de estar presente en su vida; no dejaba de ser una constante en casi todos sus días. Se lo encontraba constantemente rondando por los negocios de la familia, y aunque él usaba el pretexto de estar revisando la mercancía, y a su favor había duplicado la cantidad de productos que solía adquirir con anterioridad, ella sabía perfectamente que ese no era el motivo. El problema era que no terminaba de entender cuál era el motivo, pues ya había "formalizado" su relación con Danny, por lo cual era bastante obvio que no la extrañaba y aun así seguía vigilándola. No había tenido la decencia de esperar siquiera una cantidad respetable de meses, y eso solamente lo hacía más humillante con sus conocidos y amigos.

Puede que le gustara Nick, puede que se masturbara pensando en él y que incluso hubiera empezado a considerar como sería una vida a su lado… pero no podía sacarse al estúpido de Fred de la cabeza, ni su maldita presencia de su vida, lo cual la desesperaba y la volvía loca de dolor. Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, tenía derecho a encontrar a alguien dulce, tenía derecho a amar de verdad ¡Él no tenía ese derecho! La había humillado, destrozado, traicionado ¡¿Por qué era feliz entonces?! ¡¿Por qué todo le había salido bien a él?! Y mientras ella había durado meses tirada en su cama sollozando por un amor perdido, seguramente él había usado esos mismos meses metiendo su sucio pene en todas esas putas que se metieron en su relación…

Normalmente lograba tenerlo fuera de su cabeza mientras platicaba con Nick, pero no podía estar platicando con Nick todo el día. Ambos tenían obligaciones con las que cumplir, un trabajo y un horario; además, no quería admitirlo con Nick. No quería hacerlo sentir innecesariamente mal diciéndole que en realidad pensaba más en Fred que en Nick, porque ni ella misma entendía el porqué. Si, si era cierto que su presencia arruinaba todo, pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué volvía justo cuando ella lo creía superado? ¿Por qué cuando estaba conociendo a Nick?

Pero no era culpa del zorro todo lo que estaba sucediendo, eran sus problemas que la inundaban, que la sobrepasaban; y solo ella debía lidiar con ellos, solo ella podía resolverlos. No era solo la distancia, sino una realidad: nadie era de ayuda con sus problemas. Su propio padre menospreciaba sus problemas y sus heridas, su familia no la tomaba en cuenta para nada… casi… casi podía decir que los odiaba; había perdido a sus amigos, y los pocos que quedaban le sabían a hipócritas y traidores. Convivía con ellos solo para hacer lo mismo que ellos hacían con ella: sacar provecho. Alguna ocasional fiesta, algún evento cultural, o cualquier cosa que lograra distraerla un poco de su nefasta existencia siempre eran bien recibido. Soltando un suspiro, marcó el número de Nick y trató de calmarse.

-Discúlpame, Nick- dijo ella con tono neutro-. Estaba llena de odio; él me llamo cualquiera y puta, y tuve que amenazarlo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que se ubique en su maldita vida y me deje en paz- continuó ella subiendo el tono-. Y es oficial, mi amiga y que amiga; es una falsa. Que se queden juntos los dos…

-Lamento escuchar eso…- dijo Nick con un hilo de voz-. Deja a esos dos desgraciados juntos…

-Que se jodan.

-Ya no pienses en ellos y quédate conmigo- dijo Nick con dulzura-. Te han lastimado mucho y entiendo lo desesperante que puede ser, pero ambos fueron falsos y no merece…

-Es muy fácil decir quédate conmigo- interrumpió Judy de mal humor- ¡Estas lejos! ¡Y yo estoy aquí batallando con todos! Tú tienes una vida… yo no…

Las palabras enmudecieron a Nick, quien se quedó confundido y sorprendido ante como aparentemente Judy estaba molesta con él ¿Por qué con él? No había hecho nada malo pero su tono era obviamente de reclamó. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Lo sé. Lo sé y lamento mucho fallarte- dijo Nick con la voz temblorosa-. Pero nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. En estar ahí para ti. En esperar por ti. Me vuelve loco la desesperación de no poder darte un abrazo cuando lloras, o apretar tu mano cuando ríes. Yo también te necesito... Porque aunque no tenga al mundo en mi contra, necesito alguien a crea en mí, con quien compartir mis miedos y emociones... Necesito una amiga.

-Ya no sé si eres real…- replicó ella sollozando.

-Te necesito, Judy... Te quiero mucho... Mucho...

-Nick.

-Soy tan real como quieras tu a sea...- susurró el zorro con un nudo en la garganta-. No voy a dejar de luchar por ti... Pero también tienes tú que luchar por mí, que creer en mí...

Judy guardó silencio varios segundos del otro lado de la línea. Eso puso más nervioso al zorro.

-Eventualmente te alcanzare, eso no lo dudes.

-Sonare ruda pero yo no voy a luchar por ti hasta que te vea- declaró ella un poco más calmada; aun así, la declaración fue dolorosa para el macho-. No estoy para amar a la ligera. Tampoco soy una niña que cree lo que sea, ya no…

-No voy a discutir eso. Pero siempre he respetado tus decisiones- dijo con tono neutro-. No puedo ir mañana a verte, y lo sabes...

-Yo sé que no, pero entonces tu tampoco luches por mí, no te ilusiones- dijo ella con amargura-. Porque no sabemos que pasara.

-Iré a verte. Te encontrare... Aunque es probable que sea demasiado tarde...

-Tal vez no deberías…

-Llámame infantil. Imbécil si quieres. Necio; pero nunca dejó de soñar. Y nunca dejó de esforzarme...- declaró el zorro con convicción-. No puedo verte si no me esfuerzo por hacerlo... No sé qué pasara, pero no puedo dejarlo al azar. Yo trazare un camino que una nuestros destinos... Aun si tengo que hacerlo solo. Pero entiendo que sea un camino que cuando llegue no quieras tomar... Y seguiré respetando eso.

-Tengo miedo de que seas una mentira… una hermosa mentira, pero una mentira- dijo ella sollozando-. Te necesito tanto.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Nick con dolor.

-No lo estas demostrando, Nick- dijo ella y colgó la llamada.

* * *

Tuvieron otra pequeña discusión, aparentemente irrelevante. Judy quería que Nick fuera a visitarla, pero el zorro seguía dando evasivas al asunto, y eso ella no se lo tomó nada bien; fue una discusión que resulto en estar incomunicados durante unos cuantos días, en los que ella le pidió que le diera un tiempo pues estaba demasiado arrecha para hablarle. Nick accedió, pero era su primera vez desde hacía ya unos meses en que duraba tiempo sin hablar con la coneja; no solo era el hecho de estar incomunicado, sino que además debía sumarse el hecho de que sabía que en su última conversación habían discutido. Si, habían tenido discusiones anteriores pero nada que tomarse en serio, mas allá de distintos puntos de vista; recientemente sus discusiones eran muy fuertes, con Judy recriminándole que no fuera a visitarla y aun así negándose a aferrarse a él. Así que tras un par de días no pudo soportarlo más y decidió llamar a Judy aunque prometiera no hacerlo.

La video llamada fue respondida de forma tajante por la coneja, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, una tristeza insondable: una necesidad desgarradora de no estar sola. Nick se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos.

-Nick, te dije que me dieras un tiempo- replicó ella a forma de saludo.

-Judy ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con delicadeza.

-No, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora y…

-Judy, por favor, no tienes que ocultarme nada.

Ella desvió la mirada y guardó silencio; se veía tan frágil, tan abatida, tan destrozada como nunca la había visto antes ¿Tanto le había afectado estar sin él? ¿O era acaso debido a algún mucho peor? Su corazón se oprimía en su pecho sintiéndose desesperado por el silencio de la hembra y su propia necesidad de abrazarla en silencio.

-Tengo algo que decirte, Nick- admitió ella avergonzada-. Y no sé qué vayas a pensar de mí cuando te lo diga…

-Puedes decirme lo que sea- afirmó el zorro sintiendo su corazón apretándose contra su pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto-. Lo que sea, yo lo entenderé…

-Nick, yo… hace unos días…- la voz de Judy se quebró-. Le entregue mi cuerpo, Nick…

* * *

-¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó Nick asustado.

-Le di mi primera vez…- respondió Judy sintiendo las lágrimas salir-. Pensé que podría cambiar algo…

-Judy…- su tono y su mirada reflejaron decepción. Y Judy se dio cuenta.

-¡Estaba desesperada, Nick!- lloró ella dejando caer el teléfono sobre sus piernas; la cámara siguió enfocando su rostro, pero era bastante obvio que a ella eso ya le daba igual. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se deshizo en lágrimas-. Siempre lo intente todo con él, todo y nada funciono ¡Nada funcionaba para hacerlo feliz! ¡Nada!

Nick sintió las lágrimas corriendo por su propio rostro. Estaba enmudecido por la declaración de ella.

-¡Lo único que no intente fue darle mi cuerpo!- dijo ella jalando sus orejas-. Así que se lo di… ¡Deje que me usara solo para recuperarlo! ¡Y estaba llena de terror, llena de odio y aun así lo deje usarme, con la estúpida esperanza de recuperar su amor! Fue doloroso… muy doloroso… Yo no estaba ni lo más mínimo excitada…

Nick cerró los ojos imaginándose la horrible experiencia que debió haber sentido Judy, casi como si fuera una violación.

-Me uso y se fue…- Judy se limpió las lágrimas y soltó una carcajada-. Terminó y me dejo ahí, sin decir nada. Sangré… sangré mucho… y ni siquiera me acompaño al doctor.

-¿Sangraste?

-Me desgarró- dijo ella con mirada pérdida-. Incluso el medico pensó que… pero no le importó, Nick. Me dejó ahí… Y me dijo que podíamos volver a intentarlo, pero que tenía que darle su espacio…

Judy sonrió de una manera que le rompió por completo el corazón a Nick.

-Y yo sé bien lo que eso significa…- dijo ella dejando salir más lagrimas-. Que tampoco eso funcionó. Tal vez si tuviera un mejor cuerpo… tal vez si fuera más interesante y no una mediocre granjera…

-Tú eres hermosa, Judy- replicó el zorro con un hilo de voz-. Y no dejaras de serlo.

-No lo soy, Nick. No soy capaz de conservar un solo novio…- dijo ella volviendo a tomar el celular.

-Para mí lo eres.

-Nick…

-No me importa, Judy- dijo Nick con una amplia sonrisa-. No me importa que hayas cometido ese error… y tú también debes dejarlo atrás.

-Nick, se llevó mi primera vez- sollozó ella-. Ahora ya no podre casarme…

-¡No digas tonterías! Por supuesto que puedes…

-¡No entiendes nada, Nick Wilde! ¡No es lo que yo quería!- gritó Judy desesperada- ¡ERA MI SUEÑO! ¡ERAN MIS METAS! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Nadie entiende nada!

Judy volvió a dejar caer el teléfono y esta vez la pantalla se cubrió contra la cama.

-Todas se burlaban de mi… pero era lo que yo quería…- susurró Judy con un hilo de voz-. No tuve una buena familia, no termine mis estudios, no tengo un motivo para vivir… Yo… Yo solo quería tener alguien a quien amar de verdad. Alguien por quien entregarlo todo… Lo quería a él…

-Judy, no puedes amar a alguien que te ha lastimado tanto.

-Lo se…- respondió ella.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir. Te has obsesionado con él.

-Lo se…

-¿Entonces porque le sigues llorando?

-¡Saberlo no cambia lo que siento, Nick!

-¡¿Acaso sientes amor, Judy?!- preguntó él desesperado- ¡¿Realmente lo amas a él?! ¡¿O amas la idea de él, una falsa ilusión a su lado?! ¡El macho del que te enamoraste no existe, Judy! ¡Nunca existió! ¡Todos esos sueños y planes nunca sucederán!

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. Nick no podía ver nada, así que no estaba seguro del impacto de sus palabras o que tan buena idea sería seguir, pero tras un breve momento decidió continuar.

-Fred no te ama, tal vez lo hizo, pero hoy ya no- dijo Nick moderando su tono-. Y no puedes cambiarlo, y no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Fueron tres años de relación, Nick ¡Tres malditos años!

-Los míos fueron seis- declaró Nick con tono neutro-. Y aun así sé que no es el fin del mundo; sé que será lo mejor para ambos.

-No sé si pueda darte algo, Nick. No me queda nada.

-Entonces siempre podemos empezar de cero… Juntos.

-Lo dices muy fácil- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Yo no quise enamorarme de ti, Judy. Solamente sucedió…

-Perdí mi alma en esta relación…- Judy volvió a coger el teléfono y se enfocó a si misma-. Y allá afuera solo hay un mundo cruel para mí…

-No tienes que enfrentarlo sola; aun cuando solo sea tu amigo, no tienes por qué enfrentarlo sola. Yo no voy a abandonarte, Judy.

Nick limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, y no vas a lograr alejarme de ti, torpe coneja. Y voy a ir por ti.

Judy observó en silencio unos segundos a Nick, antes de volver a estallar en lágrimas y dejar el celular sobre la mesa de noche.

-Dime si yo estoy mal- pidió Judy sollozando- ¿Qué fue? No se… Dime como perdí las ganas de vivir… no se…

La coneja agachó sus orejas y sollozó con fuerzas mientras el zorro la observaba con impotencia, temblando de rabia y dolor.

-Todo fue un instante y a sufrir de pie… para no caer- dijo con resignación.

-Dime si acaso yo estoy bien- replicó Nick con un hilo de voz-. No sé qué hacer: si huir o volver, buscando una solución… para que no dejes de apreciarte, amor…

Judy alzó la cabeza y sus tristes miradas se cruzaron así como sus abatidos corazones.

-Lo entiendo, entiendo que sientas que no estoy realmente para ti…- exclamó el zorro sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir en su rostro-. No te sirve de nada alguien a kilómetros de distancia, que lo único que puede hacer es enviarte estúpidos dibujos y frases lindas. Nunca estuve realmente para ti…

-Tu dijiste que vendrías…- dijo Judy sintiéndose aún peor.

-¡Pero no voy a dejarte ir!- gritó el zorro con convicción-. Voy a estar ahí para ti, porque tú me necesitas. Y no me detendré…

Judy miró en silencio a Nick, sintiendo una calidez en su cuerpo. Sintiendo la esperanza renovarse en su corazón, mientras el dolor se mitigaba un poco.

-¡No te voy a perder!- aseguró Nick.

-¡Quiero dejarlo todo!- declaró Judy llorando con fuerza y cubriendo su rostro- ¡Salva mi corazón! Siempre he creído y creo en ti…

-Quiero entregarlo todo, salva mi corazón…- pidió Nick sonriendo con amargura-. Eres la luz de mí vivir…

Ambos se miraron en silencio, mientras continuaban llorando en la desesperación de estar tan separados; pero sabían que era eventual, que la voluntad de ambos podría superarlo todo. Había una pequeña esperanza en sus corazones.

-Dime si yo estoy mal, si te falle…- pidió Judy con tristeza.

-Nada de eso- negó Nick con una media sonrisa-. Solo quiero olvidar, buscando una solución…

-Todo se ilumina, descubriéndote…- susurró la hembra sonriendo con calidez.

-No te quiero perder.

Se volvió a crear un breve silencio.

-Quiero dejarlo todo, por ti… No te voy a soltar, Judy…

-Salva mi corazón…- pidió ella mirándolo con dulzura-. No sé cuánto más pueda resistir…

-Solo un poco más.

* * *

-Jefe…

-Wilde.

-Sobre mis vacaciones…- dijo el zorro.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo quien cubra tu lugar y…

-Con todo respeto, señor, yo soy el que cubre los descansos y ausencias- replicó el zorro con firmeza-. Y viene mi cumpleaños y aun así me deben algunas horas extras.

El búfalo volteó a ver de mal humor al zorro y tomó asiento en un banco cercano, poniendo atención en el zorro por primera vez.

-Serian tres días, si no mal recuerdo- dijo el zorro.

-¿Y cuantos días ocupas?- inquirió el búfalo.

-Una semana.

-Hagamos un trato, Wilde- dijo el jefe pensativo-. No puedo darte las vacaciones, porque no tengo suficiente personal. Pero puedo darte un permiso sin pago…

Nick sonrió y asintió.

-Bien. Que así sea…

El jefe Bogo alzó una ceja pero se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Entonces te largas en cuatro semanas.

-Mi cumpleaños es en tres semanas…

-Solo deja los días sobre mi escritorio, con el formulario correspondiente- declaró el búfalo de mal humor-. Ya me hare cargo yo…

Nick asintió y salió de la oficina de su jefe.

* * *

Judy estaba desesperada, sentada en el banco mientras veía las horas pasar; ciertamente hubiera tenido mejores cosas que hacer, pero hubiera sido peor para su corazón distraerse. La emoción la invadía por completo y no podía soportar hacer otra cosa, así que literalmente solo estaba sentada viendo las horas pasar mientras esperaba que se cumpliera el lapso. Había pasado un rato platicando con Nick, pero el torpe zorro había olvidado cargar completamente su celular y se había quedado sin batería. Mayor razón para estar atenta y temprano esperando.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a escuchar música, por el temor de que alguien decidiera hablarle y ella no se diera cuenta. No podía quedarle mal. No quería quedarle mal. Así que desde temprano se había vestido con su mejor ropa, por supuesto casual, y se había ido a esperar a la estación; incluso, y eso era algo que nunca admitiría… bueno, si nunca lo admitiría no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Pero no solo estaba emocionada, sino terriblemente excitada.

Aun con la maldita incertidumbre de lo que sucedería, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y emocionada; nerviosa, si, y terriblemente desesperada. Pero feliz.

Dieron las diez en punto y pocos segundos después el expreso llego, con un elegante retraso de dos minutos; dos minutos que le supieron eternos y que incluso la hicieron divagar acerca de accidentes y rupturas espacio-temporales. Pero no fue el caso y el tren llego sin ningún percance a la estación, donde empezaron a bajar lentamente los animales. En realidad, no muchos animales bajaban en esa estación del viaje, y fueron más los que empezaron a subir. Así que no le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo entre la escasa cantidad de personas.

Nick bajo del tren y sus miradas se cruzaron casi de inmediato. El macho avanzó cargando su equipaje y se detuvo a dos metros de Judy, sonriendo de esa característica forma seductora y confiada.

-Hola, zanahorias…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Siempre supe que era una romántica, igual que yo. Pero había en ella algo que me confundía. Aun con lo romántica que era, no era capaz de arriesgar nada, de creer en nada, de confiar en nadie; y eso era un paralelismo conflictual que me confundía notablemente. Era totalmente contradictorio ¿Un romántico puede ser pesimista? ¿Un romántico puede ser mediocre? No era que ella lo fuera todo el tiempo pero…

Ahora solo me pregunto cómo es que no lo quise ver antes; me enamore, tanto me enamore que deje de ver sus defectos. Y ese fue mi principal error, pues no pude ver la clase de persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, no pude salvarla de sí misma… Pero ese fue mi error. Ambos nos lastimamos, y no puedo reprochar la culpa en únicamente uno de los dos. Ambos fuimos inmaduros, tóxicos y dependientes; pero sé que ninguno quiso hacerle daño al otro, sé que de corazón, quisimos lo mejor para el otro. Yo quería estar a su lado, pero no por ser yo feliz, sino para poner todo mi empeño en que ella lo fuera; todos sus errores los pase por alto, solo para no hacerla sentir peor, pero eso solo le hizo más daño en realidad. Nunca debí ser condescendiente. No si pretendía que ella pudiera responderse a sí misma ¿Quién soy yo?


	11. 11- Dos Días Juntos (Tú Necesitas)

**Antes de Empezar:**

Seria mentir el no admitir que hubo un momento dado en que las cosas marcharon a la bien; tras una discusión ridículamente fuerte, y echar todo a perder por mi propia culpa, las cosas en realidad mejoraron mucho. Fue cuando comprendí cuan lastimada estaba, no del todo, pero por lo menos un poco; también fue cuando comprendí cuan roto estaba yo mismo. Aun así, quise arriesgarme. Y no puedo asegurar si fue una estupidez o una buena decisión, de todos modos estaba demasiado cegado ya.

Comprendí una parte de ella que me había negado a ver, porque ella necesitaba más que promesas y palabras dulces; necesitaba mi compañía, mi experiencia, mi amistad. Me necesitaba a mí. Tal cual. El problema es que no me pude entregar del todo. Aun así, fue una época hermosa donde compartimos nuestros sueños, miedos, compromisos, deseos y los obsequios más dulces. Fue cuando realmente logramos ser íntimos antes que todos se fuera de nuevo a la mierda ¿Si Fred no hubiera estado constantemente en la ecuación, hubiera funcionado? Imposible decirlo, más aun cuando empezaba a preguntarme ¿Quién soy yo?

* * *

 **Recomendación.**

Hay gente que no lo ha notado, y aunque he hecho la aclaración, creo que no ha quedado claro. Se han estado utilizando canciones tema para cada capítulo desde hace tres capítulos, de forma tal que se podrían considerar "Songfics". No digo que lean el fic escuchando la canción, ya que la lectura del fic requeriría repetir la canción varias e incluso podría distraerlos, pero si no conocen las canciones, se las recomiendo encarecidamente. El listado es el siguiente:

 _Capítulo 08- Sin Miedo a Nada (Alex Ubago feat La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

 _Capítulo 09- Píntame de Azul (Elefante feat Soledad)_

 _Capítulo 10- Salva mi corazón (Aleks Syntek feat Soraya)_

 _Capítulo 11- Tú Necesitas (Aleks Syntek)_

 ***Las canciones "feat" les recomiendo escucharlas en esa versión, pues existen en versión sencilla, pero parte del encanto es imaginarse a Judy y Nick cantándolas juntos.**

De hecho esta canción realmente se la dedique a ella.

Realmente mucho del encanto de los capítulos se pierde si no conocen las canciones, así que si no las conocen los invito por favor a escucharlas antes o durante la lectura del capítulo en cuestión; también es probable que a futuro todos los capítulos que faltan sigan teniendo esta temática, pues cuando menos los siguientes tres capítulos, y el capítulo final, ya tengo planeados cuales canciones utilizar y también recomendaría que en su momento las escuchen.

Sin más por el momento, gracias por continuar leyendo el fic. Disfruten de la lectura.

PD- Saludos Judy, si es que aún me lees…

* * *

 **11- Dos Días Juntos (Tú Necesitas)**

El encuentro llegó y ella permaneció de pie, muda frente al saludo de Nick.

Sus piernas temblaron mientras observó en silencio unos segundos al zorro. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; la calidez en su cuerpo fue indescriptible al tiempo que sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Los pensamientos racionales le abandonaron y simplemente se quedó embargada por las emociones que le invadían, gritándole que debía hacer tantas cosas diferentes que era incapaz de hacer ninguna. Y es que en ningún momento se había puesto a reflexionar como iba a recibir a Nick. Quería gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas. En lugar de ello corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Salió corriendo hacia Nick y en menos de dos pasos estampó al zorro con un fuerte abrazo; saltó hacia su cuello como si quisiera morderlo, aunque en lugar de ello lloró con fuerza contra su hombro. Nick retrocedió unos pasos, evitando por poco caer, y tomó en sus brazos a Judy abrazándola con fuerza. Su brazo sosteniéndola del trasero mientras su otra mano le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Nick…- susurró ella antes de separarse de su hombro.

-Conejos- comentó Nick riendo-. Son tan sentimentales.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. La mirada del zorro se volvió más dulce y lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas; el alzó su pata y tomó la pequeña pata de ella, mientras le sonreía. Ella vestía una falda larga moteada en blanco y negro, con un blusón rosa y un sombrero; él vestía una camisa verde arremangada y un pantalón casual negro.

-Nunca te soltare…- susurró con voz entrecortada.

Ella acarició su mejilla y se acercó lentamente; sus labios se juntaron en silencio y cerraron los ojos. Fue un beso superficial, casi infantil, pero ambos temblaron de emoción al sentir el cálido contacto del otro en su rostro. Era la primera vez que sentían la piel del otro y esa sensación se les antojo única y diferente, tan especial como lo habían imaginado en un principio. Fue como si todo alrededor de ellos se silenciara y escucharan solamente la respiración del otro; Nick pudo oler el labial de Judy, sabor moras y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Separaron sus rostros y volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza.

-Te necesitaba tanto...- declaró ella con pesar.

-Y yo a ti, Judy- admitió él con un suspiró-. Y yo a ti.

Ella se volvió a enderezar y le dedicó una sonrisa a Nick, mientras acariciaba sus orejas; le dio un golpecito en su brazo y miró al suelo brevemente. Nick entendió claramente y la bajo, sonrojándose ligeramente durante el proceso. Judy se quitó su sombrero y tomó al zorro del brazo, mirándolo con intensidad; las orejas de ambos se alzaron y sonrieron totalmente embobados en la mirada del otro.

-Bienvenido a mi vida, Nick- declaró ella dándole un golpecito en el pecho de manera amistosa-. Deja y te doy un tour por los pedazos que quedan…

Tal vez Judy buscaba ser graciosa, pero a Nick no le causo gracia. Se inclinó sobre la hembra, dándole un beso en las orejas.

-Llévame al centro de Judy, es lo que más he querido visitar- pidió él con dulzura.

El comentario buscaba ser romántico, pero Judy lo entendió con implicaciones sexuales; sintió sus piernas temblar y se sonrojó. Volteó a ver a Nick avergonzada.

-Nick, aun no estoy lista para eso- replicó ella nerviosa-. Si lo haremos, pero deja que te conozca más y…

-N-no me refería a eso- aclaró rápidamente el zorro sonrojándose aún más que ella y alzando las manos-. Yo decía que quiero hablar de todas esas cosas que querías hablar tomando un café, y eso… ¡De frente! ¡Cómo me pedias!

Judy pensó que no podía sentirse más avergonzada hasta que entendió que ella había malinterpretado las palabras del zorro; no pudo sino reír mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la vergüenza. Asintió avergonzada y se cubrió el rostro.

-Soy una idiota- exclamó agachando la cabeza-. Solo finge que no te diste cuenta que estoy pensando en sexo…

-Sí, claro- asintió el zorro incapaz de aguantar la risa.

Ella se destapó el rostro y se rio con una mirada cómplice, pero igual de sonrojada que antes. Le dio un empujón al zorro de forma juguetona.

-¡Es tu culpa!

-¿Yo?- preguntó Nick sorprendido-. Yo sería incapaz de provocar esos bajos instintos en una tierna conejita granjera.

-Eres un estúpido y sensual zorro*- declaró ella estudiándolo con la mirada.

-Yo no te obligue a hablar- replicó Nick con malicia.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Mi dignidad, idiota!*- exclamó ella golpeándolo en el hombro- ¡Déjame escapar de la vergüenza!

-Vale, vale- se burló Nick encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Ya te fijaste que las saladitas son horneadas?*

Ambos soltaron una carcajada que relajó el ambiente; ella echó sus orejas para atrás e inclinó la cabeza de una forma un tanto coqueta. Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente. Fue Judy la primera en romper en silencio tras unos segundos.

-N-Nick…- aunque su voz era temblorosa, su mirada era intensa y firme-. D-dame unos días, no estoy lista y… necesito tiempo.

-Sabes que no vine para eso- replicó el zorro con ternura.

-Y tú debes saber que así lo quiero yo- dijo ella nerviosa-. Tú debiste ser el primero…

-Judy, eso no importa.

-Nick, eso importa para mí- replicó ella agachando las orejas-. Pero no es de lo que quiero hablar. Solo dame unos días y yo… yo te daré una noche entera, conmigo. Una noche dentro de mí.

Su tono buscaba ser seductor, pero ella misma se dio cuenta de lo insegura y ridícula que sonaba. Aun así, pudo ver al zorro sonrojarse e inclinarse levemente; y si algo había aprendido de su último novio, es que esa inclinación revelaba una erección demasiado repentina en un pantalón demasiado ajustado. Así que su rubor aumento un par de niveles y ella sonrió con satisfacción, porque de cierta manera le levanta el ánimo saber que Nick se moría de ganas por estar con ella, por verla desnuda, por hacerle el amor.

-Quiero hacerte mío, sentir tu hombría- declaró ella en un susurró acercándose a los labios del zorro-. Y sentir que me llenas de ti…

La declaración tomó muy desprevenido a Nick, que no pudo más que reír sonrojado. Ella se recargo contra su pecho y acarició el pectoral del zorro con una mano, mientras alzaba la cabeza con mirada anhelante.

-Quiero que me hagas el a-amor…- dijo ella casi sollozando y temblando.

Su corazón estallaba de felicidad y euforia por la presencia del zorro, y era algo que no podía ocultar, por más seductora y madura que quisiera sonar; Nick la tomó de la cintura y asintió, recuperando la compostura un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí, Judy- Nick la tomó de la nuca y le susurró al oído-. Hasta que ya no pueda más…

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso que los dejo sin aliento, y prácticamente sin saliva. Se separaron tras unos segundos y volvieron a mirarse fijamente, en un mágico silencio que duro un par de minutos. Después de eso volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza y lloraron en silencio. Estaban juntos.

* * *

Judy había tomado el auto de su padre, y sin entrar en muchas explicaciones le había pedido un par de días libres; no era tampoco que Judy tuviera la "obligación" de trabajar en la granja, así que su padre aceptó sin indagar demasiado al respecto. Así que la hembra fue la encargada de llevar a Nick, pero antes de llevarlo a su hotel se desviaron un poco.

Iban caminando por las madrigueras, mientras Judy le señalaba algunos de los atractivos de su hogar. Lo cierto es que Nick nunca había estado en un bosque "real", así que le resultó tremendamente interesante y atractivo pasear por el borde del mismo mientras Judy le platicaba sobre las historias de la fundación de su pequeño hogar. Al parecer en algún momento habían sido muy prósperos, pero la sobrepoblación y recientes problemas habían llevado las cosas cuesta abajo para sus habitantes. En realidad la crisis también había empezado a afectar

-Qué suerte que tuve- dijo Nick con la mirada perdida.

Judy alzó las orejas y volteó a verlo. Nick la miró con ternura.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que no puede ser que nadie te vio- dijo mirando alrededor y alzando sus manos-; que estabas aquí en la soledad.

-Ja, ja- replicó ella con sarcasmo entornando los ojos.

-No, es en serio- declaró el zorro con tranquilidad-. Es que no puede ser que nadie se fijó, en tu inocencia y tu necesidad- dijo con tono burlón.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Judy.

-Desde que te vi, se notaba que buscabas algo- puntualizó Nick tomando la solapa de su camisa y riendo-. Algo más para tu ingenuidad.

-¿Algo como qué?- inquirió ella con diversión.

-Lo que de experiencia te llegara- respondió con tono seductor acercando su rostro al de ella-. Eso que pudiera darte yo.

-Eres bastante vanidoso- se burló ella.

-Seguridad, se le llama- dijo él tomándola de la barbilla-. Y la tengo sobrada.

-No deberías, muchas hembras podrían considerarlo desagradable- comentó ella.

-Solo la opinión de una me interesa…

Sin decir nada más acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con dulzura; ella respondió al beso con pasión y pronto se encontraron fundidos en un abrazo, mientras compartían su propia saliva con el otro. Nick bajó su mano hasta llegar al trasero de ella y simplemente dejó su mano recargada ahí; para su sorpresa, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, tal vez un poco más descarada. Al separarse, la chica estaba sonrojada, pero le sonreía de forma coqueta.

-Al parecer te daré, un poco más- dijo Nick sonriendo-. A lo mejor y soy yo, lo que tú necesitas.

-Tal vez…- declaró ella con tono seductor.

-Cual más, me necesitas- rio él-. Tal cual, aquí estoy yo.

-Si. Y ahora eres mío- dijo ella tomándolo de la camisa y volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente.

Se perdió acariciando esas orejas y besando los labios con los que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando; cada que dejaba de besarla aprovechaba para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y perderse en su belleza. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera y el rostro sonrojado. Seria mentirse a sí mismo decir que no lo excitaba, pero no quiso arruinar el momento y simplemente la beso, con las manos temblando y su respiración agitándose.

La visita turística se canceló y simplemente tomaron asiento sobre un viejo roble torcido y miraron el bosque, sintiendo la brisa; ella se sentó entre sus piernas y él la abrazo, acariciando sus piernas por sobre la falda, por la altura de las rodillas. El contacto se sintió tan natural para ambos que ninguno dijo nada, aunque eso no evito que el calor y la cercanía del otro los excitara.

-Llegue a pensar que no vendrías…

-¿Es un voto de confianza?- preguntó Nick levemente ofendido.

-No, es solo que soy experta alejando a la gente- dijo ella agachando las orejas-. Los lastimo y luego ellos simplemente… se van.

-Pues no lograras alejarme, torpe coneja.

-Promételo, Nick. Por favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si esto no funciona… si lo nuestro no funciona- Judy giró su cabeza para ver a Nick directamente a los ojos-. Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿De acuerdo?

-Seguro- asintió Nick sonriendo.

-Es en serio, Nick- dijo ella con pesar-. No sé qué haría sin ti…

-Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, Judy- dijo él con dulzura-. Siempre seremos amigos; antes que nada soy tu amigo, y nunca dejare que una cosa interfiera con la otra…

-Gracias…

Judy se recargó contra el pecho de Nick con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; él la abrazo por la cintura y permanecieron en silencio viendo el bosque, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos; no pensamientos lúgubres o deprimentes, sino pensamientos vagos de felicidad y amor. Viendo las nubes pasar y sintiendo la brisa soplando en sus pelajes, simplemente se perdieron sin decir absolutamente nada, durante unos cuantos minutos antes de proseguir con la visita. Ese momento de paz quedaría grabado en el corazón de ambos aun con el paso de los años.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando entre besos y atractivos naturales; y realmente fue poco lo que hablaron sobre ellos. Se despidieron esa tarde con un breve beso, ya que Judy no quería llegar noche a su casa para no tener que dar explicaciones. Nick se hospedó en un pequeño hotel. Afortunadamente las habitaciones no fueron pequeñas, así que no tuvo ningún problema durmiendo en el lugar; al día siguiente Judy pasó por el al hotel, y lo encontró desayunando todavía. Intercambiaron breves palabras y un beso tímido antes de salir a pasear.

Llegaron a un gran parque con varias fuentes y algunos árboles. En medio del parque un pequeño grupo de cabras estaba tocando música; un conejo vestido de payaso se acercó e invito a bailar a una hembra que aceptó con algo de vergüenza, animada por sus amigos. Nick entonces amplió su sonrisa y volteó a ver a Judy.

La tomó de la mano y antes de que pudiera decir nada empezó a bailar con ella tomándola de la mano; ella se encogió de hombros avergonzada y lo soltó. El alzó sus manos y dio unos aplausos siguiendo el compás de la música. Algunos de los presentes voltearon a verlos.

-No, Nick, no hagas eso- dijo ella sonrojada mirando a todos los presentes.

-Vamos, Judy. Sígueme el juego…- pidió con una cálida sonrisa y agachando las orejas.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, dos parejas de conejos se unieron y comenzaron a bailar. Nick los señalo con la cabeza mientras volvió a ofrecer la mano a Judy. Ella titubeó unos segundos, pues empezó a formarse una pequeña multitud rodeándolos, con algunos cuantos empezando a aplaudir al ritmo de la música.

-Oi nomas ese cumbion- exclamó Nick sonriendo- ¿Y piensas desperdiciarlo?

Ella empezó a mover sus hombros y la cabeza al ritmo, con la mirada agachada y sonriéndole a Nick; él dio un aplauso antes de volver a acercarse a ella, al ritmo de la música y tomarla de la mano. Una cuarta pareja se unió al baile y fue cuando Judy empezó a sentirse menos cohibida; alzando la mirada y sonriendo con diversión, comenzó a bailar con Nick. Movía las caderas al ritmo de Nick, haciendo que su falda ondeara de forma natural e hipnotizante, casi como si se tratara de una bandera en pleno día ventoso; se movieron uno alrededor del otro, mientras escucharon los aplausos de la gente. Puede que le aplaudieran a ellos, puede que le aplaudieran a otra pareja que bailaba mejor: no podía importarles menos. En ese breve instante, sonriendo y bailando, no existió nadie más en el mundo; la música fue el único sonido que resonaba en su cabeza. No hubo pensamientos que cruzaran la cabeza de ninguno de los dos, y se dejaron llevar por la euforia y la diversión.

Tomaron sus manos y siguieron bailando, girando alrededor; Nick le sonrió de forma seductora, antes de acomodar su pelaje y desfajar su camisa. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y se arrojó contra él, tomándolo de los hombros; él la tomó de la cadera y siguieron bailando. La diferencia de altura les causo una leve dificultad al principio, pero no tardaron mucho en adaptarse a la situación y poder bailar. Él tomó con su mano izquierda la derecha de ella, y continuaron bailando viendo fijamente el rostro del otro.

-Es que no puede ser que fácil llegó, la oportunidad de descubrirte aquí- dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de conocerte realmente?

-La suerte es de los dos- replicó ella divertida-. Yo nunca hubiera salido de mi granja…

-Y yo nunca la hubiera visitado…

-Entonces sí que fue una casualidad.

-No creo en las casualidades- dijo Nick girando-. Más bien destino.

El ritmo de la música cambio de la cumbia al pop, y Judy se detuvo en seco. Nick titubeó unos segundos antes de mover su cola, pensativo al ritmo; unos segundos después comenzó a bailar nuevamente, con especial ritmo en sus hombros mientras invitaba a Judy a bailar. Ella negó con la cabeza pero soltó una carcajada. Nick alzó los brazos y los agitó, girando lentamente alrededor de ella, que seguía negándose a continuar.

-Es que no puedes ver lo hermosa que estas- dijo con una mirada tierna mientras acariciaba sus orejas-. Que no puedo dejarte de admirar…

Ella se sonrojó y empujó a Nick. El zorro dejó de bailar y se acercó a ella.

-Ya basta- ordenó ella desviando la mirada-. Sabes perfectamente que no es cierto, existen hembras más hermosas que yo…

-En este momento no me viene ninguna a la mente.

-Bobo…

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomándolo de la muñeca lo arrastró por la plaza, dejando a la cada vez más numerosa cantidad de animales bailando, hasta donde pudieron ver una enorme fuente con un monolito en el centro; ella se detuvo entonces y le sonrió a Nick. Lo soltó y puso sus manos en la espalda, observando la fuente en todo su esplendor; el monolito en cuestión parecía hecho de mármol blanco, y era increíblemente grueso y alto, con por lo menos una altura de unos veinte o veinticinco metros. Grabado en la base con una placa dorada pudo leer unos nombres que no le sonaban de nada.

-El monumento a los fundadores- explicó ella con orgullo.

-Es demasiado grande para unos conejos- comentó Nick pensativo. Judy volteó a verlo alzando una ceja; Nick se encogió de hombros-. N-no… me refería a que… lamento haber dicho eso.

-Bobo- se burló ella-. No importa. Es cierto, es muy grande; por eso siempre me ha encantado. Sentir que algo tan enorme nos represente a nosotros, un pueblo pequeño, me hace sentir importante. Fue un regaló de Zootopia a nosotros, ellos lo construyeron…

Judy volteó a verlo y le sonrió de forma infantil.

-Ellos nos reconocieron- declaró con emoción-. Al menos a los fundadores… A veces me gusta pensar que lograre esa clase de reconocimiento; me gusta imaginar que yo podría ser la diferencia…

Nick guardó silencio y la miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la dulzura que la chica rebosaba. Se acercó y la beso sin decir nada; el beso la tomó desprevenida, pero ella cerró los ojos y lo correspondió, tomando a Nick de los hombros. Al separarse, ella ya se encontraba otra vez sonrojada.

-Bobo, ponme atención- dijo ella levemente enojada.

-Ya me has cautivado- replicó alzando las orejas y mostrando los dientes.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con inocencia fingida.

-Te miraba bella y transparente pero llena de curiosidad- respondió Nick inclinándose sobre ella-. Y yo que no tengo buena suerte, me llegó la hora de enseñar.

-¿Acaso no quieres ser mi maestro?- preguntó ella con tono seductor.

-Solo soy un reparte multas…- respondió agachando las orejas.

-Tienes mucho talento, solo ocupas la oportunidad- replicó Judy dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Tú y yo juntos llegaremos muy lejos, y yo estaré ahí siempre apoyándote.

-Y yo a ti.

La conversación terminó en un nuevo beso.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel platicando y riendo amenamente; una charla irrelevante sobre el videojuego favorito de ambos, que Nick tuvo la gran habilidad de convertir en una fuente bastante amplia de chistes y anécdotas que sacaban carcajadas continuas de parte de Judy.

-The box of metal gear- exclamó Nick alzando sus manos-. Best Cosplay ever… Ever puto!

Ella soltó una carcajada y empujó a Nick de forma juguetona.

-Me muero por ser tu paz…- declaró ella con sinceridad.

-Me temo que no sería un buen Snake- admitió él con tristeza-. Me falta trasero…

-Vamos, no estás tan mal- dijo ella dándole una nalgada al zorro.

-Wow! ¡Para eso son, pero son piden!- exclamó Nick dando un saltó al frente.

Ella volvió a reírse divertida por chistes que seguramente a cualquier otra persona no le causarían la más mínima gracia, pero era la complicidad de ambos lo que lo volvía tan especial; antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se encontraban ambos frente a la habitación de Nick. Con total naturalidad él sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, entrando rápidamente; Judy titubeó unos segundos, observando la espalda de Nick. Agachó la mirada y entró tras él, cerrando la puerta.

-Cita con paz es definitivamente mi misión favorita- comentó el zorro llegando al servibar y sacando dos refrescos-. Y dime perverso, pero lo primero que intente fue golpear a Paz y…

Nick quedó enmudecido al voltear a ver a Judy y verla de pie en la entrada de la habitación; la chica observaba en silencio a Nick, con las orejas agachadas y la mirada baja. El zorro dejo los refrescos y se acercó a la coneja.

-¿Judy?

-Te veré mañana, Nick- dijo ella nerviosa-. Debo irme y…

-No te vayas, aún es temprano- dijo Nick sonriendo y tomándola de la mano-. Quédate un rato más…

El zorro la jaló con delicadeza, mientras fue retrocediendo a su vez; ella lo siguió en silencio, mirando al suelo. Al chocar con la cama, él la tomó en sus brazos y le beso los labios con delicadeza; cerrando los ojos, ella se dejó hacer mientras soltaba un suspiro. Con sus manos temblorosas, recorrió delicadamente la cadera de la chica hasta su espalda; bajo hasta su trasero, rozándolo sin llegar a apretarlo. Ella sintió su rostro sonrojarse, pero se dejó hacer.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, y se dejaron llevar, mientras Nick dejaba de besar sus labios. Besó sus mejillas, dos o tres veces antes de continuar y bajar a su cuello, dando primero un beso superficial para después abrir sus labios y succionar la piel de ella, saboreándola con su lengua. Ella volvió a suspirar, temblando antes las acciones del zorro; ladeó un poco su cabeza del lado contrario y tomó al zorro de los hombros, recargándose contra él. Nick bajo su otra mano al lado de la primera y entonces apretó a Judy contra su cuerpo, estrujando de paso su trasero de forma delicada pero un tanto descarada. Ella soltó un gemido y abrió los ojos nerviosa; sintió perfectamente la erección del macho contra su vientre mientras ella seguía silenciosa aceptando las caricias de él.

-N-Nick…- susurró ella empujándolo levemente.

-¿S-si?- la voz de Nick temblaba de excitación.

-No puedo, Nick…- declaró ella nerviosa-. Hoy no, por favor. Lo siento mucho, pero hoy no.

-¿Segura?- inquirió el zorro con decepción.

-Otro día, lo prometo- dijo ella asintiendo.

-Otro día será- dijo Nick sonriendo-. Yo te quiero…

-Pero… puedo ayudarte, antes de irme- dijo ella sonrojada agachando las orejas-. Sé que eres hombre, y tienes tus necesidades; ustedes son muy susceptibles al sexo y… bueno, para mí no sería molestia y…

Judy soltó un suspiró y volteó a ver a Nick directamente a los ojos, con sus labios temblando.

-Lo que quiero decir es que puedo ayudarte con esto- dijo ella bajando su pata hasta tocar el miembro de Nick por sobre la ropa.

Nick nuevamente fue tomado desprevenido y no supo que decir; ciertamente quería hacer el amor con Judy, pero ser el único que se desnudara y quedara expuesto se le antojaba demasiado vergonzoso, más por la forma en que temblaba de excitación. Pero su deseo también ardía demasiado y la propuesta de Judy, debía admitirlo, se le antojaba un dulce premio de consolación, con énfasis en la última palabra. Por otro lado debía ser honesto y "técnicamente" ellos ya conocían el cuerpo desnudo del otro, por las tantas sesiones de sexting que habían tenido enviándose fotos de ellos desnudos el uno al otro; entre eso, las notas de voz mientras se masturbaban y las videollamadas eróticas, casi se le antojaba ridículo sentirse cohibido frente a ella. Aun así, titubeo unos segundos mientras Judy le sonreía con malicia, increíblemente sonrojada, pero con malicia; acariciaba su miembro por sobre la ropa haciéndolo estremecerse de placer.

-Solo apagare la luz…- dijo ella separándose de Nick.

Era bastante obvio que ella había tomado las riendas de la situación. Apagó la luz de la habitación de Nick y regresó, desabrochando el pantalón y camisa de este en silencio; ella podría hacer todo meramente con tacto, pero él seguía viendo a la perfección en esa oscuridad como el zorro que era: un pequeño detalle que le pasó desapercibido a ella seguramente. Ella le bajo el pantalón y los bóxer antes de tomar entre sus patas el miembro de él; Nick pudo ver como se formó una delgada sonrisa en su rostro. Con ambas patas apretó con suavidad la virilidad de Nick, para después alzar la mirada y besarlo apasionadamente. Nick cerró entonces los ojos, sintiendo como ella lo empujaba hacia la cama. El zorro se sentó en silencio mientras ella seguía besándolo apasionadamente. Sus lenguas se enredaron, intercambiando saliva, mientras ella soltó una mano y con la otra comenzó a agitar su miembro; movió su mano de arriba hacia abajó, llegando hasta la base se pene y repitiendo, de forma lenta y un tanto irregular, pero placentera de cualquier forma.

Dejó de besarlo y se puso de rodillas. Nick abrió los ojos y vio como ella fijaba en su vista en su miembro, que en la oscuridad de la habitación no debía de ser más que una silueta para ella; y entonces la vio bajar su mano libre y masajear sus senos en silencio, mientras seguía moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, recorriendo con sus dedos el miembro duro del zorro. Lo soltó brevemente para acariciar sus testículos; al hacer esto cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, pasando sus labios por el miembro de Nick y besándolo en la punta. Nick se estremeció.

-Ahora tu eres mi débil presa- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia.

-S-sí, lo soy- asintió él complacido.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?- preguntó ella en la oscuridad con picardía- ¿Jugar con él o saborearlo? ¿Qué te gustaría más?

Nick titubeó unos segundos.

-Deberías degustarlo- declaró el zorro divertido-. Después de todo, eso es más de un depredador…

-Cierto…- admitió ella riendo-. Entonces así será…

Ella bajó la cabeza y con delicadeza pasó su lengua por la punta del miembro de Nick, que se estremeció de placer; sentir la húmeda lengua de Judy le dio una oleada de placer, pero saber que era Judy quien voluntariamente, y contra todo pronóstico, le aplicaba esa caricia lo excitaba terriblemente. En otras ocasiones había roleado sobre hacer ese tipo de cosas, ella representando a Paz y él a Snake, pero en realidad le parecía increíble que ella fuera capaz de mantener tanta iniciativa cuando él mismo no podía dejar de temblar antes esa increíble situación. La vio dejar de masajear sus senos y bajar lentamente su mano; levantó la falda que llevaba y pasó su mano bajo ella. A Nick le quedó bastante claro lo que iba a hacer, y maldijo la falda que le arruinaba el espectáculo. Era obvio que Judy también estaba bastante excitada, pero tenía miedo de acostarse con Nick y vergüenza de que la viera masturbarse frente a él.

Ella llevó el miembro de Nick a su boca y lo tragó por completo, recorriéndolo primero con su lengua unos segundos antes de bajar su cabeza; apretó sus labios alrededor del miembro de él y succionó con delicadeza. Debía admitirlo, los dientes de Judy lo lastimaban un poco, y probablemente ella lo suponía; pero aun así la sensación lo hacía casi derretirse en los labios de ella. Krystal siempre había sido más reservada en el sexo, y antes de ella no se le había ocurrido "experimentar" su sexualidad, así que en pocas palabras: era el mejor sexo oral que había recibido.

Judy movía rítmicamente su mano bajo su falda, y Nick pudo ver como su respiración se volvía más agitada. Ella se sacó su miembro de la boca y volvió a masturbarlo, recorriendo con su lengua todo el falo, succionando en ocasiones todo su largo o la punta.

-J-Judy…- susurró el entre gemidos-. Voy a terminar…

Ella se puso de pie y lo besó en el cuello mientras seguía tocándolo; recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla y después besarlo apasionadamente en la boca. Las sensación que invadían al zorro eran indescriptibles e insoportables, lo abrumaba un placer y una excitación que no recordaba nunca haber sentido mientras su hembra lo torturaba y complacía con su delicada mano. No pudo soportarlo más y terminó mientras ella mordía apasionadamente sus labios; soltó un largo gemido mientras soltaba su semen en la oscuridad. Ella redujo el ritmo, pero no dejó de hacerlo del todo; alzó una pierna y la puso en la cama. Después soltó su miembro y subió la otra pierna, quedando a horcadas sobre él. Lo siguió besando apasionadamente y lo empujó contra la cama; él tomo sus senos sobre la ropa y se desplomó, respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sentir como apretaban sus senos, y su propia mano aun cubierta del cálido semen, la excitaron terriblemente. Siguió recorriendo con sus dedos su intimidad y apretó con la palma de su pata su clítoris, estimulándolo con empujones fuerte y circulares; le excitaba la situación, saberse la que dominaba a Nick, la que llevaba el ritmo y por quien él se corría. Era su macho, tan literalmente que si no fuera por ella, él no hubiese llegado al orgasmo, y eso se le antojo increíblemente erótico. Nick era suyo, y de nadie más; sentir su miembro caliente y duro palpitar en sus manos, en su boca, era algo que la complacía hasta puntos inimaginables. Sintió esa conocida sensación eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, antes de la conocida explosión de placer que le calentó el cuerpo entero. Llegó al orgasmo y se desplomó totalmente contra Nick, gimiendo de placer en la oscuridad. Dejó de besarlo y recargó su rostro contra el hombro del macho, dejando de tocarse y soltando pequeños gemidos de alivio.

A esas alturas ya era ridículo intentar fingir que no se estaba tocando, y a esas alturas en realidad le importaba una mierda; sintió al macho abrazarla con fuerza y acariciar sus orejas. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y ninguno dijo nada por cerca de media hora.

* * *

-Te veré mañana- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Mañana te devuelvo el suéter…

Ese día Judy había vestido de negro, y durante su sesión de masturbación Nick había terminado sobre su ropa, dejándole un bastante sospechoso y desagradable rastro en la ropa; Nick no tuvo más remedio que prestarle un suéter para remediar la situación, aunque no quiso recalcar el hecho de que todo fue culpa de Judy, pues él si le había avisado con antelación.

-¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi, desde luego que te vi para mí- dijo Nick acariciando su mejilla.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, yo tenía un compromiso entonces…- explicó Nick pensativo-. Pero desde el primer momento pensé que era lamentable que no volviera a hablarte, pues me fascinaste desde el primer momento…

-Por eso te busque, bobo- dijo ella riendo coqueta.

-Tal cual te vi luego yo me decidí a quedarme cerca de ti- dijo Nick besando su frente-. Ya quiero pasar esa noche contigo…

-Sera en su momento- comentó ella con tranquilidad.

-Esa noche sabrás lo que yo te puedo dar si te quedas junto a mí…

Ambos se besaron una última vez antes de que Judy partiera de vuelta a su casa. Al llegar al auto, lloró de felicidad sobre el volante mientras se tomaba un tiempo para calmarse; su vida nunca se había sentido tan plena y completa. Nunca. Y todo gracias a Nick.

-Te amo…- susurró en silencio limpiando sus lágrimas-. Dios, te amo…

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Fue justamente en esta etapa en la que empecé a escribir este fic ¿Quién soy yo?

Porque aunque los dos estábamos más cercanos y felices, un poco, lo cierto es que no estábamos seguros de que hacer con nuestras vidas; no queríamos hacer planes con el otro, eso había demostrado ser una mala idea en el pasado, y aun así nos necesitábamos con locura. Nos conocimos profundamente, fue lo único que intentamos hacer, lo único a lo que nos atrevimos realmente. Fue un paso importante, al desnudar nuestra alma con el otro… Descubrimos que compartimos el mismo miedo y el mismo sueño, técnicamente, pues veníamos de situaciones parecidas que al parecer nos habían formado así.

Fue una época de cálida intimidad y grandes esperanzas. Fue una época de buscar, delicadamente y "sin compromisos", la forma de entrelazar nuestros planes; la manera de viajar juntos en la tormenta que era nuestra vida. Pero aun teníamos cosas pendientes que concluir, fantasmas que nos perseguían y demonios que nos atormentaban. Aun así, quiero creer que nos dimos fortaleza, quiero creer que me sirvió de algo. Quiero creer que fue una buena persona.

Ella era una torpe coneja. Yo un torpe zorro. Y los dos nos preguntábamos seriamente ¿Quién soy yo?

 **1*- Referencia a los Simpsons**

 **2*- Referencia a un Meme  
3*- Referencia a un anuncio mexicano**


	12. 12- Dos Amantes (Eres)

**FAQS**

 **Vi que el capítulo siguiente era el penúltimo, pero aun siento demasiadas cosas pendientes ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?**

Esto es algo que no todos tendrán duda. Sucede que doy publicidad de este fic en un grupo de Facebook, y les hice una "broma" escribiendo una escena falsa y anunciando que era el penúltimo capítulo. No, a la historia aún le faltan un mínimo de cuatro capítulos (incluyendo este) y un epilogo. Espero que disfruten lo que queda de la historia.

 **Los encuentros de Nick y Judy están cargados de tensión sexual.**

Judy es (era) una chica virgen que tuvo problemas sentimentales relacionados con el sexo. Nick es un hombre maduro que estuvo a punto de casarse, para quien el sexo es algo natural y constante. Esta contradicción entre ambos hace que la tensión sexual natural se sature: ella quiere "cumplir" lo que Nick "necesita", además de explorar su propia sexualidad; él quiere evitar cualquier tema sexual por el pasado de ella, reprimiendo sus propios deseos. Sí, hay mucha tensión sexual…

 **Tu historia me da esperanza.**

Por favor, no. No quiero ser responsable de una depresión. Si piensas que esto tiene un final feliz, no has puesto atención a la historia…

* * *

 **Antes de Empezar**

Me enamore. En toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero a ella nunca le gusto que usara esa palabra, y por supuesto que ella tampoco la usaba. Hizo cosas por mí, muchas cosas para demostrar cuanto me quería; cosas que ella juro que nunca había hecho por alguien más. Así que yo hice cosas por ella que nunca había hecho por nadie más. Y era una satisfacción enorme que las recibiera con una sonrisa, y algo de sorpresa, pues nunca hacia la misma cosa dos veces. Detalles no nos faltaron, a ninguno de los dos. Lo que nos falto fue responder "¿Quién soy yo?"

* * *

 **12- Dos Amantes (Eres)**

Judy llegó al hotel de Nick, nerviosa y emocionada, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; llevaba una falda negra, una blusa rosa y una chamarra azul. En realidad, era el mismo conjunto que había llevado el día que había conocido a Nick, y por alguna razón le parecía bastante apropiado para la ocasión. Ya sabía en qué cuarto estaba hospedado Nick, así que en esta ocasión paso directamente a la habitación del zorro. Al llegar no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes que Nick abriera la puerta.

La música dentro de la habitación, no obstante, la tomó por sorpresa; así como Nick, quien la hizo pasar a la habitación y tomándola de la cintura empezó a bailar con ella. Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo por la impresión. Reconoció la canción como una no muy popular de un artista pop famoso en Zootopia.

-¡Nick!- gritó ella trastabillando.

-¿Judy?

-Estás loco…

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Lo que tú me das, me está volviendo loco- declaró Nick cantando.

Nick se inclinó hacia ella y bajó su mano, hasta apretar el trasero de ella con delicadeza.

-Y es cuando te toco…- rio Nick con malicia.

Judy se sonrojó ante la atrevida caricia de Nick; pero después sonrió y recupero la compostura. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que el zorro se saliera con la suya.

-Lo que tú me das, me mantiene elevada- cantó ella con tono seductor-. Y estar a tu lado es…

Se recargó contra el pecho de Nick y tomó la mano con la cual apretaba su trasero; antes que él pudiera reaccionar, la puso en su entrepierna y miró directamente a los ojos a Nick.

-Llevarte en mí, sin esperar- dijo ella sonriendo con gesto seductor-. Tal vez así me dieras más… Para después invitarte a mi lugar.

El zorro agachó las orejas sorprendido y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Judy no esperó una respuesta y lo besó apasionadamente, invadiendo con su lengua la boca del zorro. Nick respondió el beso con la misma pasión, empezando a acariciar la entrepierna de ella por sobre la ropa; tras unos segundos se separó, para admirar a la chica totalmente sonrojada sonreírle con ternura.

-Y besarte sin parar- dijo Nick acariciando la cabeza de ella-. Desnudar tu corazón…

Judy agachó las orejas, avergonzada, pero no retiró la mano de Nick ni dejó de sonreírle.

-A punto de morir fue cuando yo te vi…- susurró Nick acariciando la mejilla de ella-. Me hiciste respirar…

Levantó la barbilla de ella y le plantó un breve beso en sus labios. La canción terminó.

-Y la vida es lo que tú me das…- completó el zorro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nick- dijo ella besando su cuello.

* * *

Fue una tarde maravillosa donde Nick le mostro un poco más de su ciudad natal; puede que BunnyBurrow fuera un lugar sencillo, pero era realmente grande y pintoresco, así que era un bonito lugar por el cual pasear y conocer. No para vivir, por supuesto que no, Judy ansiaba largarse de ese pequeño y decadente lugar; no era que no quisiera su lugar de nacimiento, pero sabía perfectamente que para sus ambiciones era inútil seguir luchando en ese aislado lugar. Además, Bunnyburrow también tenía demasiados fantasmas y demonios para Judy, por lo que sentía que lo mejor era dejarlos atrás, aunque sea una temporada. Por supuesto, cada cosa en su momento y lugar; primero debía conseguir información sobre la propia zootopia y sobre la academia de policía.

Nick le había entregado en la mano mucha información, folletos, datos importantes sobre la academia y la vida de policía; ahora Judy sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas en Zootopia, y aun así las palabras de Nick la llenaban de esperanza y felicidad. Era fácil perderse entre los increíbles e interesantes detalles sobre zootopia; no era la ciudad que había soñado, y aun así seguía siendo una ciudad de ensueño. Una maravilla. Un lugar ideal para vivir.

Pero no hablaron de Zootopia, de la academia o de los planes de Judy; puesto que era el cumpleaños de Nick se encargaron de divertirse simple y llanamente, sin meter de por medio pretextos o problemas. No por común acuerdo, sino que sencillamente se olvidar de todas las cosas complicadas en sus vidas: solo eran dos amigos divirtiéndose. Así que eso hizo.

Corrieron por las fuentes, visitaron un lago cercano donde arrojaron piedras; era imposible nadar, ya que estaba prohibido y había algunos policías vigilando. A Nick le hubiera encantado ver a Judy en traje de baño, pero eso tendría que quedar para otra ocasión; visitaron un pequeño museo, el único en realidad, y una gran biblioteca. Para la cena fueron a un restaurante casual, no demasiado elegante, sino pintoresco y bastante agradable, aunque la mayoría de los comensales veían de reojo a la extraña pareja, con un énfasis un tanto descarado en Nick. El zorro realmente no lo notó, pues estaba bastante concentrado en su pareja.

-Gracias…- susurró Nick dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Llevaba tiempo planeando esto para tu cumpleaños, y me alegra ver que lo has disfrutado- dijo Judy con una sonrisa amplia-. Aunque me temo que los demás días serán menos maravillosos que este… así que hemos alcanzado el punto cúspide de la diversión.

-Contigo todo es divertido- replicó Nick sonriendo-. Además, aún no hemos ido a nadar juntos.

-Me encanta nadar- admitió ella sonriendo-. Eso podría ser divertido.

-¿Ves? Problema resuelto.

-¿Y nadaremos los cuatro días extras que te quedan?

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el zorro sonriendo-. O podríamos barajarlo junto con las danzas en la plaza.

Judy soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso- replicó ella avergonzada-. Bailare todo lo que quieras en privado, no en público…

-¿Es eso acaso una propuesta indecorosa?

Judy sonrió y agachó las orejas en una pose seductora.

-Podría ser…- dijo ella con ternura.

-Suena interesante- comentó el zorro con malicia.

-Y seguramente se siente más interesante…

Judy acaricio la pierna de Nick por debajo de la mesa. Nick amplió su sonrisa.

-Por cierto, aún falta mi obsequio de cumpleaños- comentó Judy con seriedad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él extrañado-. Me la he pasado maravilloso contigo, no necesito más…

-¿Es que estas rechazando mi obsequio?- Judy se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió sonriente-. Por el contrario, si esto ya fue maravilloso, me mata la curiosidad de que podría ser.

-Simple- respondió ella sonriendo-. Soy yo, desnuda y húmeda, solo para ti…

No esperaron al postre. Nick dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y ambos se fueron de vuelta al hotel.

* * *

Cuando volvieron al hotel, ya estaba oscureciendo, así que Judy estaba satisfecha con su cálculo del tiempo; técnicamente podrían haberlo hecho en la mañana, a cualquier hora de la tarde, pero hacerlo de noche se le antojaba romántico y especial. Y quería eso para su primera vez con Nick. Entraron a la habitación en silencio, antes de que el zorro le diera un beso en la mejilla y fuera al baño. De su bolsa sacó una pequeña caja, de la cual tomó una pastilla y la tragó con un sorbo a un vaso de agua; Nick salió del baño y volvió a la cama, donde Judy lo esperaba. Ella mostró la caja con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, dejándola sobre la mesa de noche.

-Me prepare para esto, así que…- ella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada-. No tienes de que preocuparte, ok?

Nick se sentó a un lado de Judy y tomó su mano, nervioso y emocionado, pero sobre todo feliz.

-Eso significa que…

-Que no uses condón- interrumpió ella nerviosa.

Alzó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada a Nick, con sus enormes ojos morados. Nick asintió, riendo nervioso. No podía negar que lo prefería así, y es que la sola idea lo excitaba a niveles de los cuales Judy probablemente no tenía idea.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó Nick con tranquilidad.

-Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres…- respondió ella acariciando su mejilla-. Mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres…

-Te quiero mucho- dijo Nick juntando sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue primero breve, superficial, tierno, antes de volverse lentamente más y más apasionado; ella puso sus patas sobre los hombros de Nick, mientras que el macho lo hizo en la cadera de ella. Lentamente bajó una pata y fue acariciando la pierna de ella por sobre la falda; la emoción era intensa, no podía negarlo. Sentía su rostro sonrojarse, y su cuerpo reaccionar; sus manos temblaban, su respiración se volvió agitada, incluso sus besos torpes así que tuvo que concentrarse en simplemente besar a Judy. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo con ella, pero no quería arruinar el momento, mucho menos tras la mala experiencia que ella tenía.

Dejó de besarla y la observó en silencio; ella le abrió el pantalón sin romper el contacto visual, liberando su miembro erecto. Lo tomó con una mano y lo apretó suavemente, con sus manos temblando y sus labios entre abiertos. Él paso su mano por debajo de la falda, y ella separo sus piernas permitiéndole fácilmente llegar a su intimidad; sintió la tela hacer contacto con sus dedos, y empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa. Ella lo besó nuevamente en los labios, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Nada le importaba en ese momento, y eso era bueno; lo único que deseaba era ser una con Nick, sentirse amada, sentirse plena. Y dejar todo atrás. Se puso de pie frente a Nick y sonrió nerviosa.

-Tan solo dime lo que hago- dijo ella sonriendo-. Aquí me tienes…

Ella misma desabrocho su falda y la dejó caer; Nick retiro sus manos para permitir a Judy desnudarse. La hembra se quitó la blusa rápidamente y quedó de pie frente al zorro, temblando levemente y desviando la mirada. Se cubrió el rostro con sus orejas y sonrió de forma tímida.

-Apuesto que has visto mejores cuerpos…- susurró ella con tristeza.

-No lo sé, tu belleza no me deja pensar claramente- respondió Nick poniendo sus manos en la cadera de ella.

Judy sonrió y se destapó la cara. Miró a Nick fijamente y se inclinó sobre él.

-¿Entonces te gusta lo que ves, torpe zorro?- inquirió ella de forma coqueta.

-Mucho mejor que en las fotos- respondió él pasando sus manos por sobre los senos de ella.

Judy tomó las manos de Nick y las apretó con fuerza contra sus senos, en movimientos circulares; ladeó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres… lo que a mi vida le hace falta- susurró ella sonrojada-. Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy…

Ella soltó sus manos y en un movimiento se quitó el brassier; tomó de los hombros a Nick, quien observaba en silencio los senos de ella. Puede que ya los conociera en fotos, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y admirarlos fijamente; pudo reconocer el lunar al lado del seno izquierdo. Los acarició suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Judy lo observaba en silencio, sintiendo que de cierta forma ella tenía el control de la situación… y no sabía que debía hacer ahora; pero le encantaba la forma en que Nick la miraba con deseo y lujuria, con amor y sorpresa. Como si fuera la primera vez que veía una hembra desnuda.

-Tómame…- susurró ella. Nick alzó entonces la vista; al cruzarse sus miradas ella perdió toda su valentía y sintió su rostro sonrojarse aún más. Su voz se volvió quebradiza y sus piernas temblaron- ¿Q-qué más puedo decirte?

-No digas más…- susurró Nick sonriente-. Aquí estoy a tu lado, y espero aquí sentado…

Con sus manos la jaló hacia la cama y la hizo acostarse; él se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en sus labios, besos tiernos y breves. Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó en los brazos del macho; sintió sus manos apretar sus senos, jugar con sus pezones, sus labios besar su cuello y recorrerlo con su lengua, mordiendo algunas veces su sensible piel. Eran muchas sensaciones intensas a las que entregarse y simplemente se dejó llevar, empezando a respirar agitadamente; las manos de Nick recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, acariciándola con ternura y apretando suavemente, deleitándose con su pelaje y su suavidad. Ella temblaba de excitación, dispuesta a entregarse completamente a Nick y no pensar en nada mas en absoluto; era el momento por el que había esperado tanto tiempo, no solo los meses que llevaba de conocer a Nick, sino los años esperando encontrar alguien a quien amar y culminar todo en aquella unión de cuerpos que tan natural pero desconocida le resultaba. Estaba segura que Nick era el adecuado. El primero con quien haría el amor.

Nick pasó su mano sobre la intimidad de ella, tocándola sobre la delgada tela que la cubría; ella llevaba las mismas bragas negras que usaba el día que se conocieron, aunque esa era una información que el zorro no podía saber. Mientras la besaba, con su dedo medio recorría su vagina, separando sus labios por sobre la tela, una y otra vez; subía y bajaba su dedo, remarcando la entrada a su interior como si quisiera meter su dedo por sobre la tela, o con todo y tela mas bien. Y eso la excitaba terriblemente, torturándola con esas suaves caricias que la hacían desear más; podía sentir el calor aumentar en esa zona de su cuerpo, en todo su cuerpo en realidad, mientras sus piernas temblaban con la anticipación del acto. Judy no era del tipo de chica que gustaba de la ropa extremadamente pegada, en especial porque no consideraba tener atributos que remarcar; pero la lujuria y deseo del zorro la encendían, y se hacía una imagen mental de sí misma, excitada y temblorosa. Una débil presa ante su fuerte y feroz depredador; un depredador que en lugar de devorarla, la tomaría en sus brazos y la haría suya…

Dejó de acariciarla y recorrió sus piernas, antes de bajar de un solo tirón sus bragas hasta los muslos; ella abrió los ojos, algo sobresaltada por la acción, y se encontró con Nick mirando hacia abajo. Avergonzada desvió la mirada y no pudo evitar cerrar un poco las piernas. El zorro alzó la mirada y le beso la mejilla en silencio, pasó sus manos tiernamente hacia abajo por su espalda y nalgas, haciéndola estremecer con el paso de sus suaves dedos. No hubo palabras adicionales o burlas silenciosas, sino que simplemente se quitó por completo la ropa y delicadamente separó las piernas de ella, poniéndose en medio. Acariciando su cabeza, le dio un beso delicado en los labios y terminó de quitarle las bragas; ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ansiosa de que diera el siguiente paso, extasiada con la situación y la experiencia que Nick ya tenía, temblando de excitación con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto que delataba, sin saberlo ella, sus más profundos deseos de ser tomada por el macho. No era que no quisiera demostrarlo, por el contrario deseaba gritarlo, pero sus pensamientos eran confusos.

-S-se de-licado…- pidió ella nerviosa-. Por favor…

-Lo prometo- asintió él sonrojado.

-Dime que debo de hacer.

-No te preocupes mucho- declaró Nick sonriendo-. Solo relájate…

Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero no tenía miedo. Se sentía avergonzada de la primera vez que Nick conocía su cuerpo de frente, de la forma en que recorría su cuerpo escasamente desarrollado, de su propia inexperiencia en el sexo; pero no tenía miedo del acto en si, por el contrario lo anhelaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Estaba nerviosa porque quería que Nick empezara de una buena vez, pero no se atrevía a decirlo; apreciaba sus intenciones de excitarla previamente, pero ella ardía en deseos de hacerlo suyo.

Ella asintió en silencio, y Nick bajó una mano; la hizo separar un poco más sus piernas, recorriéndola con delicadeza y haciéndola estremecer, antes de sentir como su miembro recorría su intimidad; un grueso falo duro apretándose contra su humedad, haciéndola sentir aún más nerviosa. Bajó por su humedad hasta topar levemente. Nick la hizo alzar una pierna con delicadeza y entonces comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. Su miembro invadió lentamente su interior, atravesando las capas de piel con facilidad; ella separó sus labios y arqueó un poco su espalda, tomada por sorpresa por la sensación; sentirse invadida fue inesperado, aunque se suponía que era lo que tenía que suceder, y la hizo sentir un poco de miedo. El macho se detuvo y la miró fijamente unos segundos.

-¿Duele?

-N-no…- aclaró ella sintiéndose aún más avergonzada-. Conti-nua…

Nick flexionó la pierna del mismo lado de la pierna de Judy que sostenía alzada, y continuó entrando en ella, llenándola milímetro a milímetro por completo. La sensación era única, especial, cálida e intensa; difícilmente Judy podría haberse imaginado lo especial que resultaba sentir a Nick dentro de ella, y mirar como su rostro dejaba escapar breves gestos de placer la hacían sentir… aún más excitada. Feliz y relajada, Judy puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Nick y lo jaló, besándolo apasionadamente en los labios, recorriendo con su lengua el hocico del zorro, tragando su saliva con desenfreno y lujuria. Mordiendo sus labios de forma seductora.

Sintió al zorro retirarse lentamente, y una fugaz sensación de vacío y perdida la invadió; estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió a Nick volver a invadirla, y una oleada de placer la recorrió. Dejó de besar a Nick para soltar un gemido de placer y arquear un poco la espalda. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los labios de Nick acariciar su cuello mientras ella permanecía pasiva, disfrutando las embestidas suaves y constantes en su interior. Sintió sus pechos volverse más sensibles, sus pezones ponerse más duros y sus fuerzas abandonarla por completo.

No podría haberse imaginado que la sensación fuera así. Era divino solo el estar allí en sus brazos, sabiendo que él la amaba, que había luchado por ella; casi lo suficiente para llorar de felicidad, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no hacerlo, y en su lugar soltó un gemido de placer. Él acaricio sus orejas mientras jadeaba sobre ella, temblando de excitación como ella misma; los movimientos se volvieron más profundos, un poco más rudos y levemente más dolorosos, pero mucho más placenteros en lo que a ella concernía. En cada vaivén sentía como si llegara más y más dentro de ella, sacudiéndola contra las almohadas de la cama; sentía una cálida humedad escurrir por sus nalgas, mientras Nick continuaba con su faena, bastante concentrado en correrse.

-¿Puedo terminar d-dentro?- preguntó Nick soltando un par de gemidos, susurrando contra su oído.

-Si…- respondió ella acariciando su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y lo besó tiernamente. Lo sintió estremecerse por completo, y dejar de besarla; abrió los ojos y lo vio apretar sus dientes antes de hacer una sola embestida, lenta y profunda. Lo sintió temblar dentro de ella, haciéndola estremecerse a su vez por el repentino movimiento en su estrecho interior y soltar un cálido chorro dentro de ella; una sensación fugaz y placentera, que fue fácilmente sucedida por su propio orgasmo al apretarse Nick tanto contra ella que apretó su clítoris, húmedo e hinchado, haciéndola venirse poco después que él. Soltó un gemido, que más bien fue un grito de placer, apretando a Nick contra su cuerpo; lo sintió apretar sus pechos con su cuerpo y abrazarla, mientras ella misma sintió su interior contraerse alrededor de la carne invasora.

El orgasmo se fue prolongado mientras sentía a Nick estremecerse constantemente dentro de ella, mandando pequeñas oleadas de placer a su cuerpo; el macho acarició su cabeza en silencio, dando pequeños y tiernos besos en su cuello. Fue hermoso de una forma que no podía creer que fuera posible; se sentía satisfecha, feliz, eufórica. Y necesitaba más, quería más de Nick, quería hacerlo suyo una y otra vez; entregarse a una pasión desenfrenada y olvidarse de todo mientras él invadía su interior y la llenaba hasta rebosar de su semilla. Nick se levantó ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para verla directamente a los ojos; su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa estúpida que resultaba adorable dadas las circunstancias, y sus ojos ardían de pasión.

-Nuestro primer orgasmo…- susurró Nick jadeando.

-Eso fue rápido, señor Wilde- comentó ella a manera de burla.

-Tú también lo tuviste, así que no estuvo mal- replicó Nick de forma seductora-. Además que aún no hemos terminado…

-¿No?- preguntó ella con inocencia- ¿Y cuánto más nos falta?

-¿Qué tal toda la noche?

Eso no había estado en sus planes en un principio. Pero ahora le importaba una mierda. Nunca se había quedado a dormir fuera de casa sin la autorización de sus padres, pero era bastante obvio que no iba a pedir permiso para "esa ocasión"; tendría serios problemas en casa, ni que decir que tenía la camioneta de su padre. Y aun así todo le importo una mierda, tanto así que ni siquiera pensó en ello. Dedicó una amplia y tierna sonrisa a Nick, alzando sus orejas y acariciando el cuello de él con un dedo.

-Ahora llevo tu marca, Nick- dijo con dulzura-. Ahora soy tuya. Y si quieres que me quede, eso hare…

-Entonces quédate, toda la noche.

-Pero tendrás que marcarme- aclaró ella mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes-. Hazme llevar tu marca en todo cuerpo, reclámame como tuya y no dejes rincón de mí sin tu olor…

-Y yo soy tuyo, solo para ti- respondió Nick besando la nariz de ella.

-Lo eres…- asintió Judy-. Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe…

-Y tú la mía.

-Soy- dijo ella con ojos vidriosos.

Abrazó con fuerza a Nick. No se dio tiempo para lágrimas, cuando aún ardía en deseos de tener un orgasmo con el zorro; las demás acometidas fueron menos tiernas, pero no menos apasionadas. Pronto Judy se entregó a su primera noche de pasión, con deseo y euforia, aunque fue Nick quien hizo prácticamente todo el esfuerzo. Durmieron poco, es cierto. En ocasiones él despertaba y apenas besando su cuello como aviso, penetraba su húmeda vagina, despertándola por las embestidas de placer; en otras ocasiones ella despertaba y lamia su miembro, empalmándolo por completo, hasta que Nick se despertaba y la hacía suya.

Los fluidos de ambos empaparon las sabanas, y siguieron haciéndolo toda la noche. No cambiaron mucho de posiciones, y no lo necesitaban: ambos estaban tan terriblemente excitados que solo unos besos eran suficientes para acompañar las embestidas de amor. Puede que el cumpleaños fuera de Nick, pero ambos disfrutaron esa noche completamente. Una noche grabada en sus memorias por siempre, donde Judy perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras Nick siguió amándola a lo largo de toda la larga y húmeda noche.

* * *

 **Corenote** **:**

Aun a la fecha no entiendo del todo que sucedió.

Compartimos muchas cosas, muchas de las cuales no podré olvidar fácilmente; muchas de las cuales ella no podrá olvidar fácilmente.

Son tantos los hubiera, las posibilidades, las dudas, que podrían torturarme indefinidamente; por eso preferí olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás. No a ella, por el contrario a ella nunca la olvidare; siempre la recordare con una sonrisa, porque fue un antes y un después en mi vida, una dulce amiga y una excelente compañía. Recuerdos maravillosos que me dejaron lecciones y alegrías.

Pero ya he dejado atrás las posibilidades y aceptado que ambos cometimos errores, y que las cosas deben seguir su curso; que no puedo cambiar el pasado, sino aceptarlo, aprender de ello y seguir mi futuro. Ya he dejado de preguntarme "¿Quién soy yo?"…


	13. 13- Dos Cobardes

**Antes de Empezar:**

Tal vez mi problema fue que no arriesgue lo suficiente, pero ella nunca me hizo sentir seguro. Lastimada, resentida, humillada como estaba, era incapaz de confiar plenamente no solo en otras personas, sino en si misma; nunca estuvo segura de lo que quería o lo que sentía, nunca estuvo segura de haberlo dejado atrás ¿Podía yo arriesgarme con alguien que no estaba segura? ¿Podía ella arriesgarse con alguien que no le daba seguridad? Fue un círculo vicioso, porque aunque ambos nos queríamos, nunca dimos ese gran paso para romper los límites y decir "Este soy yo, solo para ti" ¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo? Nos definíamos por nuestros amigos, por nuestros logros, por nuestras metas. Y no sabíamos ya responder ¿Quién soy yo?

* * *

 **13- Dos Cobardes**

Judy estacionó la camioneta de su padre sintiendo el preámbulo de los problemas al ver a sus hermanos caminar por la calle; no, no era tan tremendamente tarde pero sabía perfectamente que era imposible que su padre no hubiera notado la ausencia de la camioneta. Algunos de sus hermanos voltearon a verla brevemente, pero continuaron con su rutina: era probable que ellos no supieran de su ausencia, después de todo a su familia les importaba un carajo. Quitó las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con su padre viéndola fijamente con los brazos cruzados. No pudo evitar agachar las orejas.

-Judith May Hopps- exclamó su padre con ira contenida- ¿Dónde carajos estabas?

-Papá…

-Dame las llaves- ordenó su padre estirando una mano.

Ella obedeció en silencio, evitando el contacto visual y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No había estado preparada para enfrentarse a su padre, pero desde el principio sabía que aplazar el "enfrentamiento" solo empeoraría las cosas y… la verdad es que nunca estaría preparada para ello. Después de todo no era como si pudiera conseguir un pretexto adecuado para no haber llegado a dormir a la casa tras unas horas de pensarlo. Incluso días no hubieran bastado. Era un acto precipitado cuyas consecuencias, simple y llanamente, tendría que enfrentar. Y aun así, ahí estaba con la mente en blanco y el corazón en un hilo.

Su padre la tomó del brazo y casi podría decirse que la arrastro al interior de la casa. Ella lo siguió en silencio, hasta que la soltó y la miro fijamente. La furia, la indignación y la decepción se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Pensé que te había criado mejor que esto…- susurró Stu volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-Papá, yo no quise preocuparlos. Fue un error…

-Tendré que hablar con el imbécil de Fred- sentenció el adulto.

Seguramente de no haber mencionado el nombre, Judy hubiera permanecido sumisa y callada con la esperanza de ser tratada como una niña tonta y no tener que enfrentar del todo las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no sucedió así. No era necesario atar cabos, sino que fue por completo sencillo entender que estaba sugiriendo su padre y eso la lleno de furia, una furia incontenible cruzada con rencor e indignación. Explotó.

-¡Fred no tiene una mierda que ver con esto!

-No trates de…

-¡No trato nada, papá!- gritó ella furiosa- ¿Es así como me ves? ¿Una niña estúpida que no puede olvidar a su estúpido exnovio?

Stu guardo silencio unos segundos confundido por la revelación.

-¿No estuviste con Fred?

-¡No!

-¡¿Y dónde carajos estuviste?!

-¡Con Nicholas Wilde!- respondió ella sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Y quién rayos es Nicholas Wilde?

-M-mi… mi amigo- respondió ella desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Pasaste la noche con un perfecto desconocido?!

-¡No es un desconocido!- respondió Judy volviendo a enfurecer- ¡Y con quien pase la noche es solamente asunto mío!

-¡No puedes hablarme así!

-¿Y desde cuando te importa?- preguntó ella indignada- ¿Desde cuándo das una sola mierda por mi vida? Ya no soy una niña y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¡Mientras vivas en mi casa, debes seguir mis reglas!- aclaró Stu furioso.

-Bien, pues tal vez deje de vivir en tu casa- replicó ella dándose media vuelta ¡Tal vez me vaya a Zootopia, con Nick!

-¡¿Con el zorro que acabas de conocer?!- exclamó Stu alarmado-. Judy, no me des la espalda ¡Estoy hablando contigo!

-Me da igual…

Judy salió corriendo por los pasillos y entró directamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer contra ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y su cabeza nublada. La invadían sentimientos encontrados y no podía concretar una sola idea clara. Bueno, solo una: estaba en graves problemas.

* * *

-Lo lamento, creo que el día de hoy no podré verte- declaró Judy riendo nerviosa-. Necesito resolver los problemas con mi familia.

-N-no, no, yo lo entiendo- respondió Nick con pesar-. Es mi culpa…

-Claro que no…

-Judy.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco- admitió ella-. Pero la idea fue mía, así que debo resolver esto.

-Entiendo. Y realmente espero que no sea muy grave.

-No te preocupes demasiado.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con tu padre?- inquirió el zorro.

-¡No! ¡Eso es una pésima idea!- replicó Judy alarmada-. Además, soy una hembra adulta, y él tiene que respetar mis decisiones por ese mismo hecho, no porque me respalde un macho…

-No es eso lo que quise decir…

-Sé que no, pero es así como él lo entendería.

-Bien, dado el caso…- Nick soltó un suspiro-. Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Suerte es lo que necesitare- admitió ella.

Tras esto Judy ladeó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Nick.

-Por cierto, vi que subiste algunos dibujos a tu cuenta…- comentó ella de forma casual.

-Sí, lamento no habértelos enseñado antes, pero los hice en el tiempo que llevo aquí.

-Sí, eso no importa- replicó ella con ligereza-. Aunque has impresionado a algunos animales.

-Nunca había subido mis dibujos.

-Sabes que me encantan, y procuro mencionarte si cometes un error- comentó ella desviando la mirada-. No como esa tal "Sina" que lo único que hace es decir "están hermosos! Son tan sorprendentes! Desearía dibujar como tú!"… ¡Eso no es una crítica, se está deshaciendo en halagos!

-Hay gente a la que les impresiona más que a otros- comentó Nick entre ofendido y avergonzado.

-No, pero se le nota que solamente quiere llamar la atención- replicó Judy alzando las orejas-. Ni siquiera menciona nada de los dibujos, ningún detalle especifico y solamente…

-¿Tienes celos?

-¡Si!- respondió ella cerrando los ojos- ¡No es justo, Nick! ¡Ella vive en zootopia! ¡Nunca había comentado tu cuenta y de pronto se pone más activa!

-¿Se ha puesto más activa?

Judy se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros, avergonzada de haberse delatado a sí misma.

-He… estado vigilando tu cuenta… un poco, solamente.

-¿Stalker?- inquirió Nick divertido.

-¡No te burles! Es solo que… tengo miedo, Nick- admitió ella con tristeza-. Que de pronto conozcas a alguien, igual que a mí, y que sea igual de mágica la conexión y entonces… todo termine.

-Oye, zanahorias, eso no va a suceder- negó Nick con tono neutral-. Me costó demasiado trabajo encontrar a alguien como tú, coincidimos en demasiadas cosas, cada vez un poco más; esa conexión no es algo que se pueda encontrar fácilmente, ni siquiera con mis mejores amigos he llegado a coincidir tanto. Solo contigo, mi mejor amiga…

-Gracias, Nick- asintió ella sonriendo-. Aunque estaría un poco más tranquila si me dijeras quienes son esas chicas en tu vida.

Nick alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, tú ganas. Y con eso espero estés un tanto más tranquila.

-Tal vez…

* * *

Solo hizo falta un día para apaciguar los ánimos de su padre; su madre al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada con sus 275 hermanos y hermanas como para darle importancia al pequeño detalle de las "travesuras" de Judy. Así que solo tuvo que esperar un poco y el asunto quedó arreglado; hablo brevemente con su padre, explicándole quien era Nick, pero ambos omitieron detalles respecto a la noche anterior por pudor. El asunto aún estaba pendiente, pero Stu decidió que no podía tomar una posición que simplemente no podía mantener, así que lo dejo ser… por ahora.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Judy mostrando una foto de Nick abrazando a una zorra más o menos de su edad, pero de color un tanto más opaco.

-Es Nadia, una gran amiga.

-¿Y debería preocuparme?- inquirió Judy con seriedad.

-No, en realidad ella ya está en una relación- explicó Nick sonriendo-. Incluso tiene un hijo, aunque no han formalizado la relación del todo; pero por mi parte, no estoy interesado en ella ni en ninguna otra.

-Entiendo- asintió Judy guardando su teléfono.

Nick decidió que tomaría ahora su turno, pues la interrogación comenzaba a ser un poco molesta. Sacó su celular y rápidamente localizó la foto que buscaba, de Judy abrazando una liebre, macho; se la mostró con serenidad y preguntó.

-¿Quién es él?

-Bugs- respondió ella con la mirada fija en el celular.

-¿Y debería preocuparme?

-Tal vez un poco…

Nick se quedó petrificado ante la respuesta, pero la expresión de Judy no sugería la más mínima intención de estar bromeando.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bugs es mi amigo… y también ex novio- explicó ella desviando la mirada-. Fue el primer novio que tuve, pero su familia… Bugs es de una familia adinerada, y muy conservadora, así que a mí nunca me vieron con buenos siquiera cuando fuimos amigos. Cuando nos hicimos novios, las cosas solamente empeoraron y comenzaron a tratarme mal; un día las cosas fueron demasiado lejos y yo… no podía creer que Bugs siguiera permitiendo eso, aunque éramos prácticamente unos niños, él debió ponerse de mi lado, obviamente. Nunca le perdone eso y nos distanciamos…

Nick guardó silencio, pensativo, mientras escuchaba el relato de Judy. La coneja mantenía la mirada perdida al frente, observando la foto.

-Recientemente lo volví a encontrar, y hemos reconciliado nuestra amistad. Ha estado aquí para apoyarme…

-Yo también- replicó Nick-. Estuve mucho antes que él.

-Que él volviera- corrigió Judy-. Pero siempre fue un gran amigo, a pesar de sus fallas como novio.

-¿Y piensas que ha cambiado en algo?- inquirió Nick preocupado-. La gente no cambia así de fácil ¿Hace cuantos años fue eso?

-Antes de Fred, unos… cinco años atrás.

-Lo he visto algunas veces en tu cuenta, pero no creí que fuera un amigo tan antiguo- comentó Nick mirando la foto-. De hecho, me pareciera que solamente está ahí para ti cuando se trata de divertirse…

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- preguntó la hembra volteando a verlo.

-Que sigue siendo tan cobarde como antes.

-Nick, no estoy en una posición en la cual pueda ponerme a desechar amigos- replicó ella ofendida-. Y aunque solamente este para hacer cosas bobas, por lo menos a él lo tengo aquí todo el tiempo…

Nick sintió la punzada en lo más profundo de su corazón; agachó las orejas y resoplo.

-No es mi culpa que estemos tan lejos.

-Nick, no es eso lo que quise decir…- aclaró ella alarmada.

-Solo que las madrigueras… será un bonito lugar para visitar, pero no deseo vivir aquí.

-Y no te estoy pidiendo eso- negó Judy con convicción-. Soy yo la que desea ir a Zootopia, cumplir mis sueños, y volverme una oficial de policía, como tú.

-Mejor que yo, espero.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, torpe zorro.

-A veces no estoy seguro de eso- replicó Nick tomando su celular y guardándolo- ¿Qué soy para ti, Judy?

-Nick… no lo arruines…

-¿Qué significo para ti, Judy?- repitió el zorro.

-Eres mi amigo.

-¿Nada más?

-Mi mejor amigo…- respondió ella con tristeza-. Nick, no podemos ser nada más y tú lo sabes. No creo en las relaciones a distancia; no necesito una relación a distancia. Si voy a estar en una relación, necesito poder tocarte, abrazarte, besarte; todo el tiempo, no una semana cada seis meses…

-Ven a Zootopia, conmigo- ofreció el zorro sonriendo-. La academia de zootopia es mucho más accesible que la de aquí, tendrás mejores oportunidades y entraras con recomendación; podrás conocer la ciudad e ir disfrutando de ella, decidir si realmente quieres vivir ahí…

-No puedo aceptar eso, Nick- replicó ella-. Es pedirte demasiado.

-No hay nada que no haría por ti- explicó el zorro sonriendo con dulzura-. Cualquier cosa por mi conejita… Me voy en unos días, y me encantaría volver contigo a zootopia.

-Nick…- Judy le reprocho con la mirada-. No hagas esto más difícil.

-Siempre dices que quieres ir a zootopia, y también te quejas de nuestra distancia- Nick alzó las orejas con ánimo- ¿Qué te impide hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué no decidirte?

-Nick, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes que resolver antes de pensar en irme- explicó ella agachando la mirada-. Mi padre está enojado conmigo, y no quisiera irme de aquí de esa forma: lo destrozaría…

-Entiendo- admitió Nick con tristeza-. Lo último que quiero es que rompas relaciones con tu familia para irte conmigo.

-Tampoco me gustaría irme allá para que tú mantengas mis gastos- admitió Judy avergonzada-. No soy esa clase de hembra; quiero poder defenderme, tener mis propias armas para llegar a la ciudad.

-Tendrías mejor oportunidad en la academia de Zootopia- replicó Nick.

-Yo sé que sí, pero no me iré así.

-Entiendo.

-Por favor, no te enojes.

-No te preocupes, Judy. Te entiendo de verdad- suspiró el zorro-. Aunque esperaba hacerte cambiar de opinión…

-Eso no va a suceder.

-Supongo que no.

-Te quiero, torpe.

-Y yo a ti…

* * *

-Nick, esto es vergonzoso.

-Y excitante…- comentó el zorro pasando su mano por la húmeda vagina de su amante.

Ella estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama, desviando la mirada; desnuda, alzaba el trasero según las instrucciones de Nick, que frotaba suavemente su miembro por la intimidad de ella. Separó un poco más sus piernas y con ayuda de su mano, penetró suavemente a su compañera; ella arqueó un poco la espalda, lo cual dificultó un poco la penetración, pero Nick volvió a acomodarla con suaves movimientos de sus manos. No tardó mucho en escucharla gemir.

La tomó de la cadera, embistiéndola suavemente; no era una posición que acostumbrara, y tenerla con Judy lo hacía aún más excitante. Bajó la mirada para ver su miembro entrar y salir de ella, y sus labios apretar su miembro como si quisieran succionarlo y no dejarlo salir. En esa posición, su trasero también parecía el doble de grande, y su cintura la mitad de chica, lo cual aumentaba su excitación.

Judy, avergonzada y excitada, sentía a su macho Salir y entrar en ella. Al igual que la noche anterior, se sentía completa, satisfecha en saberse invadida por Nick; aunque la pasión no era menor, había más un toque de lujuria que de amor en el acto. Y tampoco le sabía mal. Se sentía más atractiva, más deseada por el zorro; y también se sentía sumisa, poseída, tomada con rudeza, aunque no era realmente el caso. Sentirse dominada completamente por Nick, también tenía un sabor dulce, pues el zorro la obligaba a mover las caderas al ritmo que sus manos indicaban, aunque ella temblara de placer y fatiga.

No tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, y gemir con más fuerza y anhelo, mientras Nick aumentaba el ritmo y la profundidad de sus penetraciones. Aunque el zorro no duró mucho más, y termino justo a tiempo para compartir con Judy su segundo orgasmo. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, disfrutando del orgasmo, antes de caer exhaustos en la cama.

-Te amo…- susurró Nick acariciando el cuello de ella.

En esta ocasión, ella no protesto, y simplemente se dejó ser. Una y otra vez. Respondiendo con pasión, besos y orgasmos. En el fondo, también deseaba decirlo, decirle "te amo", pero no quería volver a usar esa palabra; no cuando las cosas podrían cambiar de un momento a otro. No en ese momento.

Despertaron unas horas después, por una llamada al teléfono de Nick. Él zorro se sentó a la cama y hablo con seriedad, mientras ella comprobaba que aún era temprano y no había problemas para llegar a casa. Al colgar, Nick volteó a verla con seriedad, una seriedad que le preocupo profundamente y le quitó totalmente los retazos de sueño.

-¿Nick?

-Mi hermana está enferma, internada en el hospital- declaró el zorro mirando a Judy-. En zootopia…

Judy supo lo que eso significa: una separación prematura.

* * *

-Debo irme. Me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo más tiempo.

-Lo sé- asintió Judy.

-No puedo quedarme.

-Lo se…

-Ven conmigo, Judy- pidió el zorro tomándola de las patas-. Ven conmigo, aunque sea solo a conocer la ciudad, como vacaciones igual que yo. Y después decidirás si quieres quedarte conmigo o no.

-Nick, no insistas- replicó ella ligeramente molesta-. Para ti es fácil, eres un adulto independiente y productivo, pero para mí es un paso del cual no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?- preguntó Nick- ¿Dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero?

-No es la manera correcta.

-No hay maneras correctas, Judy- replicó Nick-. Solo existe la perspectiva de cada individuo.

-No voy a hacer algo de lo que no me siento segura- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Judy, solo date la oportunidad de perder el miedo.

-He perdido demasiado, tal vez el miedo es lo único que me queda.

-Podrías ganar mucho conmigo, si te permites arriesgarte.

-Nick, me gustas mucho y eres mi mejor amigo- explicó ella acariciando su mejilla-. Pero, por favor, entiende que necesito tiempo para pensarlo; ordenar mi vida. No debo escapar de mis fantasmas, o estos me perseguirán. Debo enfrentarlos.

-A veces no puedes hacer las cosas por uno mismo- replico Nick-. Y yo siempre estaría para apoyarte.

-¿Dejaras de apoyarme si me quedo aquí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces apóyame. Tú en zootopia y yo aquí- dijo ella besando suavemente sus labios-. Y después… después veremos.

Nick asintió con tristeza. Dio un fuerte abrazo a Judy y un beso apasionado antes de subir al tren. Ambos se miraron fijamente por la ventana del tren hasta que este se alejó; ninguno lo sabía, pero ese sería el último tren a zootopia. El ultimo antes de la cuarentena.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Cuando empiezas a aparecer los celos, son mala señal. Cuando empiezas a sentir miedo de perder a alguien, significa que realmente se volvió alguien muy importante en tu vida, pero los celos son solo la inseguridad de dejar de ser alguien muy importante en la vida de esa persona. Significa que sabes perfectamente que algo estás haciendo mal o que algo podrías estar haciendo mejor.

Lo cierto es que en esta vida tenia prioridades, y aunque nunca se lo dije, me molestaba que ella no lo entendiera; ahora sé que solo fui un imbécil, porque supuse que sus problemas valían menos que los míos, solamente por la diferencia de edad. Hubo cosas de ella que nunca acabe de entender, y otras que nunca me acabaron de interesar. Cometí muchos errores, igual que ella, pero sé que nunca me había preocupado más sinceramente por alguien; pero mis soluciones nunca fueron las adecuadas, las correctas. Tal vez en eso, ella fue más madura que yo.

Pero a veces, arriesgarse realmente es una solución. A veces los cambios drásticos son efectivos. Siempre respete su decisión, y aun a la fecha lo hago, sin importar si parecían no llevar a ningún lugar. Y espero que esos caminos le hayan llevado a responderse a sí misma "¿Quién soy yo?"


	14. 14- Dos Situaciones (Despertar)

**Antes de Empezar:**

A veces, cuando pensamos que lo peor ya ha pasado, llega la vida y nos demuestra que estamos totalmente equivocados, y que podemos caer aún más bajo; cuando apenas empiezas a tomar fuerza para levantarte, el destino puede ser caprichoso, puede ser… cruel. Y las personas también, porque en el fondo todos somos algo egoístas, incluso con las personas que queremos. Todo porque no entendemos que al lastimar a las personas que amamos, intentando evitar que ellos nos lastimen, en realidad nos estamos lastimando a nosotros. La maldita estupidez humana de no conocernos a nosotros mismos. Y todo porque no sabemos ni decir "¿Quién soy yo?"

* * *

 **14- Dos Situaciones (Despertar)**

Nick llegó rápidamente al hospital, donde pudo ver a su tía hablando por teléfono en la recepción; se acercó a ella y la encaro, causando un sobresalto en ella que lo miró fijamente y separo el aparato de su rostro.

-Nick, llegaste…

-Vine lo más rápido que pude- declaró el zorro con un nudo en la garganta- ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

-Nick, ella…

-Me lo explicas luego- replicó Nick alzando la mano y mirando de reojo a las enfermeras-. Solo dime la habitación.

-Nick. Siéntate- pidió su tía con serenidad pero sus labios temblaron y su mirada se ensombreció. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el rostro de su tía estaba bastante cansado. Su pelaje se erizo y su corazón fue aguijoneado por miles de agujas; sus ojos se empañaron y agachó las orejas, dejando caer los hombros al frente con desgano. Lo supo todo con esas breves palabras.

-No…- susurró Nick con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento. Ella estaba muy grave y…

-¡No!- exclamó Nick enderezando su cuerpo y alzando el rostro al techo- ¡No, carajo! ¡No!

Se dejó caer en una silla cercana, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mirando al suelo; su pecho le dolía, casi no podía respirar. Sus manos temblaban, y sus uñas se encajaban en su propio rostro. No quería silencio, no necesitaba silencio; su tía se acercó y abrazo su cabeza con dulzura y delicadeza. Le resultó odioso, pero no iba a mencionarlo en ese momento.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?- preguntó Nick con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?- la hembra se separó y volteó a verlo.

-¡¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?!- repitió el macho alzando unos ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Yo… no lo sé, Nick- admitió ella nerviosa-. Probablemente ninguna…

-¿Qué?

-Estuvo inconsciente desde que la trajeron hasta que… hasta que ya no pudo más.

Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Nick se derrumbó en el suelo, sollozando y gritando de dolor. Su padre, su madre, y ahora su hermana; nadie le quedaba, nada le quedaba. En esta ocasión, muy sabiamente pero en realidad guiada por el miedo, su tía mantuvo su distancia hasta que Nick guardó silencio.

* * *

-¡Esto es una violación de mis derechos!

-Esto es una pistola- exclamó el soldado alzando su arma que brillo pulcramente en la mano del macho- ¿Quieres conocer las balas? Hare lo que sea necesario para proteger el perímetro.

El conejo que se encontraba en el suelo frente a la enorme pantera mostró un verdadero temor por primera vez; otros se acercaron y lo sacaron a rastras de ahí, tratando de evitar todo contacto visual con el soldado. Judy observaba todo desde lejos, al igual que varias personas de la multitud que comenzaba a congregarse alrededor de la estación del tren. Por todo lo largo de la estación, situaciones similares se presentaban entre civiles y soldados… e incluso con policías y soldados. Cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo, al parecer las autoridades no estaban notificadas; pero se trataban de soldados, no podía ser los malos ¿Cierto? Judy simplemente observaba, muerta de miedo pero incapaz de dejar su curiosidad insatisfecha.

Un rinoceronte, con una vestimenta militar más ostentosa que los demás presentes, esperó unos segundos más antes de adelantarse y alzar un altavoz. Su voz resonó estruendosa, amplificándose en las instalaciones y ensordeciendo a los presentes, inclusive a sus propios soldados.

-Ciudadanos de Bunny burrows, el ejército ha declarado el estado de emergencia en todo el país.

-¿Estado de emergencia?- susurraron unos conejos al lado de Judy.

-Una misteriosa enfermedad ha estado asediando la ciudad de Zootopia, y nuestras investigaciones apuntan a un agente externo- el rinoceronte bajo el altavoz, escupió a un lado y tomó aire antes de continuar: debía ser un verdadero anciano-. Una plaga o un virus que afecta el comportamiento de nuestros queridos ciudadanos; incapaces de determinar la fuente exacta, su gobierno ha optado por crear cuarentenas provisionales en los poblados aislados.

-¡¿Cuarentenas?!- Judy volteó a ver al sheriff de Bunnyburrow, adelantándose con incredulidad y horror pintados en su rostro; se trataba de un anciano alce, que aun con su edad caminaba erguido y con seguridad. Aun así, Judy nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro y era bastante obvio que un policía pueblerino no estaba a la altura de dichas circunstancias- ¡¿Cómo que cuarentenas?!

-Datos adicionales les serán proporcionados a lo largo de la semana- declaró el rinoceronte ignorando por completo al recién llegado-. Por el momento les pedimos su cooperación con dos sencillas instrucciones: no intenten salir de los límites las madrigueras y obedezcan las instrucciones adicionales de cualquier militar. Hemos venido a preservar la paz, a cualquier costo.

Al escuchar el cierre de la declaración, todos los presentes voltearon a verse unos a otros. El rinoceronte arrojó su altavoz a un soldado, mientras el sheriff se adelantaba para alcanzar al líder de los militares. Judy observaba con incredulidad como los militares comenzaban a empujar a la gente a las salidas, incluyendo policías; la tensión del momento se volvió perceptible hostil, y la mayoría de los civiles simplemente huyeron aterrados. Judy… hizo lo mismo. Confundida, asustada, sorprendida. Corrió a su casa para intentar ver si su familia tenía alguna idea de lo que sucedía.

* * *

-Nick, yo… lo lamento…

La nariz de Judy se agitaba mientras sus ojos lo miraban con dolor y sorpresa. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, y simplemente asintió.

-Gracias…

-No. Realmente lo lamento- su voz se adelgazó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; su boca se torció y ella golpeó su pecho- ¡Es mi culpa!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estabas conmigo- explicó ella avergonzada-. Por estar conmigo, no pudiste estar con ella.

-Judy, no digas tonterías- replicó Nick de mal humor. No pudo usar un tono más amable, pues se sentía literalmente hecho mierda; simplemente desvió la mirada antes de continuar-. Ella estaba enferma, y… murió estando inconsciente. Mi presencia aquí no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia. No soy un puto medico; ni siquiera soy un maldito policía.

Judy agachó las orejas y asintió, pero no dejó de llorar y desviar la mirada. Nick no quería continuar con la conversación, realmente no quería; se había comunicado con ella solo para informarla, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con los tramites… demasiado ocupado incluso para llorar. Solamente deseaba derrumbarse en aquel sillón, y dormir unas dos o tres horas antes de continuar el día de mañana con el funeral. Además, también se había enterado de la otra noticia.

-La cuarentena inicio…

-Es horrible- declaró Judy limpiando sus lágrimas- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Nick?

-Van a bloquear todas las poblaciones rurales del país, con cuarentenas supervisadas por el ejército- explicó el macho ladeando la cabeza-. No entiendo la lógica tras estas acciones tan agresivas, pero es algo oficial.

-¿Y las ciudades? ¿Y Zootopia?- inquirió ella.

-Al parecer tener cámaras y ecosistemas bien definidos nos da una ventaja. Consideran innecesario hacerlo- Nick soltó un suspiro y agacho la mirada-. Me temó que no les creo, y casi estoy seguro que solo lo hacen para no afectar la economía.

-¿La economía?

-Los controles serán rigurosos. Muy rigurosos.

-¡¿Rigurosos?!- exclamó ella incrédula- ¡Riguroso es vigilar a los ciudadanos! ¡Estos imbéciles solamente nos apuntan con sus armas! ¡He visto a uno de ellos dar un culetazo a un cordero solamente por insistir en querer hablar con el encargado! Y el encargado, ni siquiera sabemos quién carajos está al frente de esta operación ¡No nos informan nada!

-La gente tiene miedo.

-¡Nosotros tenemos miedo!- exclamó ella cubriéndose el rostro- ¿Por qué nos sucede esto, Nick? Yo… ya no podré ir a zootopia.

-No de momento- admitió el macho con un nudo en la garganta-. Pero ese nunca fue el plan. Así que vamos por buen camino.

Judy soltó una pequeña carcajada y volteó a verlo.

-Gracias.

-Siempre estaré aquí, esperando por ti, Judy.

-Y yo para ti, Nick. Hablemos, hablemos hasta caer dormidos- pidió ella sonriendo-. No quiero dejarte solo. Y tengo miedo de quedarme sola.

-Iré por ti de nuevo, Judy. Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco- aseguró el zorro con un hilo de voz-. No te dejare sola.

-Nick, no te preocupes tanto por mí. Ahora mismo… no es un buen momento, pero son cosas que no podemos solucionar. Me preocupas más tú.

-No estaré bien, Judy- admitió el zorro con serenidad-. Tengo… miedo. La amaba… la amaba muchísimo, Judy. Era mi hermana, mi amiga…

-Sé que la querías mucho. Y no sabes cómo me duele no poder estar ahí y darte un fuerte abrazo para no dejarte caer al suelo…

-Créeme que necesito ese abrazo.

-Nick…

Guardaron silencio unos segundos sin atreverse a cruzar mirada, antes que Nick alzara la vista.

 _-Háblame de algo más, todavía no me quiero marchar- pidió el zorro con tristeza._

-Lo que sea- concedió ella sonriendo.

 _-Quiero saber de ti esas cosas que nadie sabe- declaró Nick-. Quiero llegar más allá..._

-¿Qué cosas?

 _-Es que tengo una duda, veras…- susurró pensativo-. Y no sé si lo podría explicar._

Nick se puso de pie y alzando ambas manos, quedando de perfil para Judy, señalo algo fuera de la pantalla.

 _-Es como ver un gran abismo ante mis ojos…- declaró con mirada perdida-. Y no sé si lo quiero saltar._

-He sentido y pensado lo mismo, Nick - declaró Judy-. Pero tienes que admitir que no todo ha sido malo en tu vida.

 _-Vivo tantos momentos en que detendría el tiempo- admitió Nick con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro-. Y otros en cambio me hacen sentir, tanto, tanto miedo._

Volteó a ver a Judy y agachó las orejas.

 _-Dime que puedo- pidió sollozando-. Dime que puedo hacer…_

-Seguir luchando.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi peor terror? ¿Ese pensamiento que no me deja dormir por las noches? ¿Ese maldito monstruo que me acecha desde los rincones?

Judy no respondió, pero se mantuvo a la expectativa. Nick le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de responder con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas silenciosas escurriendo por su rostro.

-Quedarme solo es mi mayor terror- declaró Nick con mirada perdida-. Despertarme una mañana y darme cuenta que si muriera mañana, nadie me recordaría; descubrir que estoy solo y que he fracasado en la vida, incapaz de compartir un momento de felicidad con alguien más. Y creo que ese día será mañana al despertar…

-No tiene que ser así- aseguró ella.

 _-Imagina esto…- pidió Nick con un suspiro-. Gira tu mundo y no sabes si estas despierta; quieres llegar adentro y no encuentras la puerta- exclamó Nick con las manos entrelazadas en su nuca y mirando al suelo -. Vuelves a preguntar y no hay una respuesta… Para comprender cada realidad, para ver la luz… para despertar._

-Entonces no duermas- replicó Judy con firmeza; Nick alzó la mirada sorprendido-. Entonces quédate despierto hablando conmigo de tus miedos y deseos, quédate conmigo hablando de lo que más odies y de lo que más te guste; quédate hablando conmigo hasta que no tengas que dormir más. Quédate hablando conmigo hasta que pueda ir corriendo a tu lado y abrazarte tan fuerte que junte todos los trozos rotos de ti.

Nick la miró largamente antes de limpiar sus lágrimas y sonreír.

-Torpe…- se burló Nick.

-Nick, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Necesito que seas fuerte.

-Gracias- sonrió el zorro con dulzura limpiando unas lágrimas de sus ojos- ¿Sabes? Eso me recuerda una historia muy interesante con mi hermana.

-Te escucho…- asintió Judy sonriendo.

* * *

-Gracias, Bugs.

-No fue nada, Judy- respondió el aludido sonriendo-. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Las cosas cambian, Bugs.

-Si, pero los sentimientos se quedan.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura. Iban caminando por el parque, el cual curiosamente se encontraba bastante vacio; el pánico empezaba a reflejarse en sus habitantes, que habían optado por salir lo menos posible, aunque eso solamente era encerrarse estando ya encerrado. Era redundante, pues todos sabían que de tener esa supuesta enfermedad, ya la habrían detectado; habia algo detrás de aquellas acciones, algo que no les contaban y no podían ni imaginar. Judy ansiaba respuestas, aunque su costo fuera elevado. Pero nadie sabía nada realmente, ni Bugs, tampoco Nick y mucho menos ella. Todo era confuso y extraño, y mucho temia que estaba a punto de estallar.

Bugs la tomó de la mano y la acaricio; ella alzó la mirada y sonrió, pero retiro su mano.

-Bugs, ahora mismo hay alguien mas con quien quiero intentarlo…

-¿El zorro de Zootopia?

-Si…

Él asintió pensativo, pero no dejó de mirarla.

-Para mi eres muy especial, Judy.

-Y tu lo eres para mi, Bugs- exclamó ella alzando las orejas-. Pero no se si quiero volver a intentarlo despues de lo que sucedió…

-Judy, no volveria a fallarte.

-Es algo que no depende de ti- replicó ella-. Tu familia aun me odia.

-Lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión…

-Nick es dulce, tierno y tenemos muchas cosas en común- interrumpió ella-. Incluso mas de las que tengo contigo.

Bugs guardó silencio y agachó las orejas.

-Entonces el problema soy yo… él es mejor- declaró Bugs.

-Eres mi amigo, Bugs- declaró la hembra tomándolo del brazo-. Dejémoslo así por ahora…

* * *

Nick observaba el techo de su habitación, con la mente hecha un lio y su cama no un menor desastre; a su lado, reposaba dormida y desnuda Krystal. Nick se cubrió el rostro y se maldijo así mismo antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a vestirse. Sería un día muy largo.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

La he visto fallar, y debo admitir que eso no me complace. Aun me preocupo por ella, pero ella no se preocupa por mí, entonces… ¿Debería seguir preocupándome por ella? Y cada vez que yo mismo he fallado, vuelvo a recordarla ¿Pensara ella en mi cada vez que falla (en el amor, en sus sueños, en la vida)? Quiero pensar que sí, quiero pensar que no me olvidó tan fácil. Un año ha pasado ya desde que separamos nuestros caminos; no duele, ya no duele, pero sé que nunca la olvidare porque fue una persona muy especial en mi vida; solo quisiera verla triunfar, verla ganar, y así estaría en paz conmigo mismo. Ambos dijimos que estaríamos ahí para el otro, pero me temo que ninguno ha sabido cumplir su promesa. O tal vez es que esa promesa la hizo una persona diferente, alguien que ya no somos. Y entonces, si me sigue importando… ¿Quién soy yo?


	15. 15- Dos zorros (No me lo Puedo Explicar)

**Antes de Empezar:**

Pasó mucho desde que escribí el último capítulo de este fic.

La verdad, es que esta historia me deprime un tanto; recordar el pasado es aprender de él, no obstante no puedo fingir que las cosas no me dolieron.

Una parte de mi pasado siempre le va a pertenecer. A ella, a las anteriores, a las posteriores; porque en realidad, entregue una parte de mi vida que nunca volverá. En nuestra vida no podemos borrar a las personas de una historia, y seria genial que a todas pudiéramos recordarlas con una gran sonrisa.

Un dicho dice "Dime con quién andas, y te diré quien eres"… Y creo que es cierto que, aunque sea en una fracción, nos ayuda a responder "¿Quién soy yo?"

* * *

 **15- Dos zorros (No me lo Puedo Explicar)**

-Te noto mas delgado- comentó Krystal entrando al departamento.

-No es nada.

-No puede ser bueno.

-El cambio de temporada- replicó Nick antes de titubear unos segundos y continuar-. Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba, o simplemente tu espalda blanca.

La hembra volteó a verlo pero su expresión se mantuvo indescifrable. Y en el fondo, ese aire de misterio era algo que le encantaba a Nick: la idea de pasar una vida entera y no terminar de descifrar a esa hembra. En un principio le sabia especial, pero ahora casi tenía la certeza que era solamente él siendo un imbécil para entender a las hembras. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir su pelaje erizarse ante esa profunda mirada.

-Quitaste los cuadros y el reloj- comentó ella dejando su abrigo sobre una silla.

-Ese reloj ya no andaba- respondió Nick-. De mañana, tarde, siempre se paraba.

-Lo recuerdo… Aun así siempre olvidabas quitarlo.

-Como yo, él te miraba…

Ambos se miraron fijamente en silencio. Había muchas cosas que Nick quería expresar, muchas que necesitaba expresar, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlas; su corazón estaba destrozado, dolido, y su mente era un caos. Quería llorar, y no le faltaban motivos para hacerlo; aunque nunca espero que Krystal se apareciera (o se enterara) de la muerte de su hermana, realmente le había hecho falta y le agradecía el gesto. Judy estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas por la cuarentena de las madrigueras…

-¿Estas bien, Nick?

La voz de ella lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y desvió la mirada.

-No- admitió llanamente.

-No deberías quedarte solo…

-No tengo a nadie más- replicó con un ligero tono de mal humor, pues el comentario le sonaba a burla: ella sabía perfectamente que Vicky era su último familiar directo vivo.

-¿Trataras de dormir?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-¿Con que finalidad? Tengo permiso en el trabajo y mi cabeza está hecha un caos- respondió Nick sentándose en el sofá más cercano-. Estoy cansado… destrozado, pero mi mente no puede dejar de funcionar…

En realidad, era totalmente cierto. Y necesitaba a Judy más que nunca… a sus amigos. Pero no se atrevía a hablar de nada con ellos; Flash no le podía proporcionar la clase de apoyo que necesitaba, y algo en la mirada de Finnick le había indicado que no era un buen momento. En el fondo, también tenía miedo de hablar, de permitir a sus ideas seguir una línea y…

-Te extraño…- susurró ella sentándose frente a Nick.

-Krystal, no… No ahora…- pidió él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Entonces cuando, Nick?!- inquirió ella con enojo y tristeza- ¡Me dejaste sin una explicación!

-Que ni siquiera entiendas el motivo por el cual te deje...- Nick agitó la cabeza con pesar-. Eso solo me demuestra que tome la decisión correcta.

-¡Nick! ¡Estoy tratando de hablar contigo!

-¡Algo que en tu puta vida te intereso hacer antes!- replicó el zorro poniéndose de pie.

Su corazón… sentía que era demasiado, todo era demasiado y solo… no quería enfrentarla, no quería enfrentar su pasado en ese momento. Demasiadas cosas se le venían encima, y la presencia de Krystal no hacía más que acentuar su dolor; porque quien estaba ahí era Krystal, no Judy. Y aun así, en su vida diaria y todos esos años juntos, ella nunca estuvo ahí para él. Krystal había resultado ser la chica más egoísta con la que había salido, y al final decidió ser también un poco egoísta por su propio bien. O tal vez no se trataba de egoísmo. Simplemente…

-¡No quiero discutirlo, en serio!- replicó Nick cubriéndose el rostro- ¡Dame paz, por mi duelo! Al menos… solo esta vez, respeta mi dolor, por favor.

-Yo soy parte de ese dolor. Y quiero remediarlo.

-Nunca llorare por ti, a pesar de lo tiempo fui… No, no…

-Nick…

-No, no, no, no, no, no…- repitió el zorro como si se tratara de un mantra.

Su cabeza se mantenía agachada, y su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor. Un dolor tan palpable, tan poderoso que era difícil creer que no estuvieran torturándolo; con los dientes salidos, la nariz arrugada, y aun así cumpliendo su mantra sin derramar una sola lagrima. Ella se mantuvo alejada, mientras Nick trataba de recuperar la compostura. En ese momento se veía más vulnerable, débil y dolido de lo que nunca ella lo había visto. Y eso la sorprendió, porque en años de conocerlo, nunca lo vio tocar fondo como en aquella ocasión.

-Si tanto te duele ¿Por qué no volvemos?- inquirió ella acariciando su cabeza-. Olvidemos esas discusiones estúpidas, esos malos ratos y volvamos.

-Sí, lo admito, alguna vez te pienso pero…- se giró hacia ella, con una expresión de melancolía y tristeza; sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla con delicadeza, con dulzura, como… como antes. Caricias que creía siempre fueron las mismas pero ahora, en ese preciso instante, se daba cuenta que habían cambiado con el tiempo. Entonces y solo entonces, en esa fracción de segundo, comprendió una parte de lo que con tanta necedad hablaba Nick-. No me tocas más…

-Solo que pensaba lo inútil que desvariar, y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno- declaró con mirada pérdida y un nudo en la garganta-. Pero tú… no me das tu amor constante. No me abrazas y repites que soy grande.

-Sabes que lo eres.

-¿Para quién, Krystal? Porque me queda claro que no lo soy para ti.

-¡Siempre lo has sido!- replicó ella con desesperación.

-¡¿Y porque siempre fui el que tenía que cargar con todos los problemas?! ¡¿Por qué siempre era el que tenía que pensar las cosas antes de hablar?!- preguntó con furia e indignación-. A ti nunca te importo lastimarme, y yo siempre era el que tenía que pedir disculpas hasta cuando la culpa no fue mía…

-Las discusiones son normales- replicó ella.

-Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas…- susurró el zorro con un suspiro melancólico.

-Puedo cambiar- declaró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo ya lo hice…

Nick se dio media vuelta, agitando con desgano su cola. Se acercó a la ventana y Krystal lo siguió, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-Casas, viajes, coches, libros, páginas de diario…- la mirada apagada de Nick era indescifrable, pero más le dolió su indiferencia-. No nací para esta maldita monotonía, para una vida tan aburrida.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-No nací para ti.

Ella explotó. Aun con todas las cosas que no había entendido de Nick en su momento, tenía una bastante desarrollada habilidad para entender los insultos.

-¡¿Crees que eres el único que tiene quejas de la relación?!- inquirió ella con furia, cerrando sus puños con fuerza y viéndolo con la indignación pintada en el rostro- ¡Yo también tuve que soportar tus caprichos!

-Yo tuve que cargar con tus problemas y los míos- replicó Nick tratando de no entrar en el juego que siempre caía con ella.

-¡Debiste contarme tus problemas!

-¡¿Cómo carajos voy a permitirme ser débil cuando tu estas deprimida todo el tiempo?! Nada te satisface, nunca eras feliz…

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Pues nunca lo demostraste! ¡Todo era un problema para ti!- exclamó Nick señalándola-. Además de lo egoísta que eres… ¡Todo tenía que girar a tu alrededor! ¡Las vacaciones fueron donde tú querías! ¡Salíamos a donde tú querías! ¡Incluso los invitados a la boda, solamente los que tu querías!

Krystal guardó silencio unos segundos, golpeada por el peso de esas palabras.

-¿Recuerdas el camino a casa desde tu trabajo? Evitábamos la avenida principal solamente porque odias a tu tía- replicó Nick-. Aun cuando pasar por el parque era más peligroso…

-Iba con un policía- dijo ella con tono de burla, pero sin una pizca de diversión en el rostro.

-¿Y solo por eso vas a exponer mi vida?- preguntó Nick ignorando por completo el insulto disimulado- ¿Es que debo sacrificarme para tu comodidad cuando tu podrías aguantar eso para mantenernos seguros? Nunca sucedió nada, pero pudo suceder.

-¡¿Y todas las veces que fuimos al cine o vimos las películas que tu querías?!

-Solo porque es la única cosa que podía hacer contigo- respondió con tajante rapidez-. No te importa mi empleo, no te importa leer, no te gustan mis dibujos… ¡¿Qué carajos pretendías que compartiera contigo?!

Ella lo miró con rencor, pero guardo silencio incapaz de continuar la discusión. Nick tomó esos segundos para recuperar la calma.

-Que aun si ya no valgo nada, por lo menos YO te permito caminar- replicó con una mano en el pecho-. Y si quieres te regalo sol y mar…

-No lo entiendo, Nick ¿Qué nos pasó?- sollozó ella cubriéndose el rostro.

-Excusa, sabes? No quisiera molestarte- susurró él con pesar- ¿Pero como esto puede acabar…? No me lo puedo explicar.

Nick volteó a ver la ciudad oscurecida y sus luces de noche.

-Yo no lo puedo explicar…- agitó su cabeza con desgano.

* * *

La negra noche y la luna llena, les ofrecieron solo un poco de atmosfera; la tristeza, la soledad y la distancia dejaron un vacío enorme en Nick. No estaba en su mejor momento, y lo sabía con absoluta certeza; pero fue incapaz de razonar adecuadamente. Estaba cansado, por las horas de viaje y el caos del funeral.

Recordaba los tramites vagamente; una interminable sucesión de llamadas y rostros: algunos conocidos, pero la mayoría no. Familiares que escasamente recordaba, y un par de amigos que no tenía ganas de ver ¿De qué hablar? ¿De cómo su vida se estaba yendo a la mierda? ¿De la esperanza de un futuro mejor? Tal vez era Judy la que estaba atrapada dentro de las madrigueras, pero eso significaba que él tampoco podía entrar…

Volteó a ver a Krystal, que permanecía en silencio sin saber exactamente que esperar.

"Yo la amo todavía…"

Sabía que era verdad, que en realidad aun sentía muchas cosas por Krystal. Pero no era ese el motivo por el cual se había alejado de ella, sino porque sabía con total seguridad que no eran, y nunca serian, uno para el otro. Sus diferencias eran demasiado marcadas y el tiempo había demostrado que fueron incapaz de solventarlas… al menos equitativamente. Nick sentía que había entregado demasiado de su parte, y ahora simplemente era incapaz de continuar así. Además, Judy, aun con más diferencia de edad, cultura y especies, resultó ser la persona más maravillosa que había conocido y que lograba realmente llenar los vacíos en su alma… Aunque ahora estaba lejos, muy lejos de él.

"Cada detalle es aire que me falta…"

Y es que tenerla ahí, con su dulce mirada, con su cabello perfumado… siempre el mismo olor. Su pelaje terso y suave; no podría decir que Judy era más bella que Krystal, y tampoco era que tuviera pensado compararlas. Simplemente cada una a su manera tenía su encanto, un encanto del cual debía admitir no se podía resistir. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho y a veces pensaba en ella, y ahora cuando más solo y triste se sentía, la necesitaba… No quería necesitarla, no quería pero…

La tomo de con sus manos de la cara, firmemente; acaricio sus mejillas con más delicadeza y observo sus grandes ojos verdes. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, y esa fue su perdición. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla. No tenía fuerzas, ni ánimos, para resistirse, así que lo hizo. La aceptación de ella fue un alivio.

"Y si estoy así, es por la primavera…"

La empujo a la recamara, entre besos y caricias. Ninguno de los dos cruzo palabras, pues la dirección la conocían bastante bien y no había palabras que quisieran expresar. Que pudieran expresar.

Ambos, ambos eran conscientes de que lo que hacían estaba mal, y que a su manera cada uno de ellos lo hacían por su propia necesidad y egoísmo. Pero ambos decidieron continuar.

Las manos de Nick recorrieron con lujuria y deseo el cuerpo de Krystal en la oscuridad, desnudándola con avidez y desesperación. Sus dedos apenas si tocaron la intimidad de la chica para encontrarla más húmeda de lo que podía recordar que alguna vez lo estuviera, al menos antes de siquiera empezar con la acción. Con facilidad, se deslizó por sus labios e introdujo un dedo. La respiración de ella se volvió agitada, pero continuó con su perpetuo silencio. Y de cierta forma, eso le gusto aún más.

Sus brazos palpitaban de dolor, así como sus piernas. Sus ojos apenas si podían mantenerse abiertos, y constantemente pestañeaba o los cerraba por unos segundos; pero su corazón por primera vez recuperaba un ritmo conocido, el ritmo de la excitación. La empujó a la cama, recostándola, y se quitó la ropa. No pudo dejar de notar la pasividad de ella, que en parte también le molestaba y frustraba un poco en el sexo, pero en ese momento le daba igual: no quería ponerse creativo ni esforzarse de más.

Estaba tan solo, tan dolido, tan desesperado que lo único que quería… era sentir la calidez de un abrazo, y el placer de la fornicación.

"Pero sé que es una excusa…"

Fingiría que nada había pasado, y le haría el amor como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez no lo hubiera, en un sentido figurado; su vida se estaba derrumbando y no sabía si podría salir a flote.

Se puso sobre ella, y la penetró de golpe. Fueron uno de nuevo, uno solo; ella no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y lo envolvió con sus piernas. Y él se perdió en la dulce sensación; no pensó en nada. La embistió suavemente, aunque debía admitir que no pensando en ella sino en sí mismo; ver sus labios separarse levemente para soltar unos pequeños gemidos aumentó su excitación. Estrujó sus senos, saboreó su cuello y la penetró lo más profundamente que pudo; no hubo intercambio de palabras, lo hicieron en silencio, con una pasión sincera pero sin amor… fue raro y placentero al mismo tiempo. Lo hicieron dos veces aquella noche antes de recostarse en silencio lado a lado. Ninguno dijo nada y solo se abrazaron. Se permitieron esa pequeña mentira mientras la oscuridad los envolvía.

* * *

-Entonces…

-Por favor, déjame solo- pidió Nick viéndola vestida. El zorro, a su vez, seguía desnudo ¿Por qué vestirse si no tenía a dónde ir?

Ella agachó la mirada con pesar.

"Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar, y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno"

-Estoy viendo a otra persona… saliendo con otra persona- declaró el zorro apenas atreviéndose a pronunciar las palabras.

Krystal alzó la mirada y dio dos pasos al frente. Nick casi estaba seguro que ella le daría una bofetada, pero ni siquiera en ese momento, con aquella declaración, fue capaz de sorprenderlo; fue decepcionante, en realidad.

-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?- preguntó ella con incredulidad.

-Creo que nunca te tuve, no realmente.

-Lo de aquella vez…

-Tú, no me das tu amor constante- replicó restándole importancia al asunto-. Nunca me lo diste, y lamento haberte pedido tanto, pero no puedo vivir con migajas.

-¿Y que acabas de hacer?- inquirió ella con acidez.

Y el comentario, debía admitirlo, le dolió. Ahora era igual que Krystal.

-¿Ves? Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de comparar y humillar- comentó con pesar-. Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas…

-La gente puede cambiar.

-No realmente. Tu no.

Ella se giró con enojo y salió de la casa sin cruzar una palabra adicional con el zorro.

"Que aun si ya no valgo nada, por lo menos yo te permito caminar…"

-Busca tu felicidad, Krystal… - susurró cubriendo su rostro-. No quiero odiarte… realmente no quiero…

Solo entonces, estando totalmente solo en su casa, se permitió derrumbarse y llorar con fuerza. Sus lágrimas cayeron abundantemente por sus mejillas ¿Por su hermana fallecida, por su mísero trabajo, por la incertidumbre de volver con Judy o… por Krystal? No tuvo las fuerzas ni el temple para discernirlo. Simplemente lloro hasta volver a caer dormido.

"No me lo puedo explicar…"

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Yo cometí mis errores. Ella cometió los suyos.

Tal vez fuimos lo merecíamos, pero no lo que necesitábamos. O tal vez al revés. Las cosas fueron complicadas desde el principio, y hasta el final no dejaron de serlo. No fue menos hermoso, no fue menos especial… pero si muy complicado. Para ambos.

Y es inútil desvariar al respecto. Al menos yo, no me lo puedo explicar.

Ni siquiera decir… ¿Quién soy yo?


End file.
